


Passer à autre chose

by FridayQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Alex se fait capturer par Cadmus et dans la cellule voisine se trouve Astra qui a survécu. Maintenant qu'elle a compris qu'elle aimait les femmes, Alex va devoir faire face à ses sentiments pour la tante de Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Chapitre 1**

 

Le rejet de Maggie avait été difficile pour Alex. En effet pour la première fois elle avait compris ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait mettre un mot sur ses désirs et ses envies, le fait que Maggie l'ait aidée à les comprendre mais ne retourne pas son affection avait été une terrible épreuve pour Alex. Pour oublier ce rejet elle s'était plongée dans son travail au plus grand dam de Kara. Alex savait qu'elle était juste en train de fuir la situation et ses sentiments mais quand son travail avait porté ses fruits et qu'elle avait trouvé une piste sérieuse sur Cadmus elle n'hésita pas à prendre un jet et s'envoler vers l'Espagne.

Alex ne su réellement si la piste qu'elle avait suivit était bonne car quelques heures après son arrivée à Barcelone, elle fut encerclée par des hommes en noir et perdit rapidement la bataille. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconsciente elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû accepter l'offre de Susan de venir avec elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle se sentit traînée, elle essaya de s'échapper mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa tête tournait, sa bouche était pâteuse ; elle comprit qu'elle avait été droguée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée mais elle le devait si elle voulait avoir une chance de pouvoir fuir plus tard. Elle lutta autant que possible pour essayer de rester conscience.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, Alex fut finalement jetée au sol et elle vit une porte en verre se fermer en un bruit sourd. Tandis que les hommes faisaient demi-tour, Alex parvint à distinguer qu'elle était dans une cage en verre dans une pièce sombre. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir quelque chose bouger à ses côtés, apparemment elle n'est pas la seule à être prisonnière. Alex parvint, au prix d'un effort extraordinaire, à se tourner vers le mouvement qui avait capté son attention. Elle vit quelqu'un se tenir au dessus d'elle, la personne se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et Alex se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Une femme élancée aux cheveux sombres avec une mèche blanche.

Non.

C'était impossible.

" Agent Danvers ? "

Alex ferma ses yeux, même sa voix était identique.

Mais c'était impossible.

" Non. " Soupira-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés. " Non. "

" Agent Danvers ? " Répéta l'autre femme.

Alex ouvrit ses yeux et sentit sa tête qui tournait. Astra était là, face à elle. Astra qui était morte, Astra qu'elle l'avait tué il y a des semaines de cela.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ? " Demanda Astra.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Alex parce que si elle voyait Astra qui était morte, cela voulait dire qu'elle était morte aussi. Elle avait échoué. Une sensation oppressante l'étouffa presque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi si était si difficile de respirer. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de respirer si elle était morte ?

Sa tête tournait trop et finalement elle succomba à l'inconscience.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux Alex se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée sur le sol et son dos semblait ne pas avoir apprécié cela. Rapidement tout lui revint en mémoire, son voyage en Espagne, sa capture et... Astra...

Elle s'assit brusquement et se tourna vers la cage d'à côté où elle avait cru voir la tante de Kara.

Effectivement elle était toujours dans l'autre cellule à la regarder.

Astra était dans l'autre cellule à la regarder ! Astra était là. Astra qu'elle avait tué. La tante de Kara. Astra. Astra... un des signes avant coureur qu'elle était gay. Astra qui était physiquement une des personnes les plus belles qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie, une des plus puissantes et charismatiques aussi.

Alex se dit que son attirance pour Astra, dont elle avait prit conscience lors d'une de ses nuits à se lamenter sur Maggie, n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus importante à penser maintenant.

" C'est impossible. " Souffla-t-elle. " Je t'ai tué. "

Astra eut un sourire sarcastique et s'approcha de la vitre en verre qui les séparait.

" Comment peux-tu être là ? "

" Je ne suis pas sure non plus. " Répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Astra était là ! Soudain une vague d'espoir déferla sur elle. Kara serait tellement heureuse quand elle verrait que sa tante était toujours en vie. Elle avait eu tant de remords quand elle avait tué Astra et maintenant elle était là !

" Je me souviens de mourir dans les bras de Kara et puis je me suis réveillée dans cette cellule. "

" C'est tout ? " Demanda Alex.

" Je suis désolée de vous décevoir Agent Danvers, mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. "

" Alex... Appelle moi Alex, je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade des formalités. "

_Quand je t'ai tué_ , elle voulu rajouter mais elle le garda pour elle.

" Alex... Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment va ma nièce ? " Demanda Astra en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.

" Elle va bien. Elle va très bien. Myriad n'a pas abouti. " Lui assura-t-elle et Alex vit les épaules d'Astra se détendre. " Peut-être qu'il n'est pas prudent de parler d'elle ici " Continua-t-elle.

Astra hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

" D'ailleurs où sommes-nous ? "

" Je ne suis pas sure, mais les humains parlent russes entre eux. "

" Russe ? " S'exclama Alex, était-elle en Russie ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait éveillée elle était en Espagne !

Alex soupira, son extraction risquait d'être compliquée. Elle regardait tout autour d'elles pour essayer de trouver une issue quand elle vit qu'il manquait une lueur verte pour retenir Astra.

" Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas échappée ? " Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

" Je n'ai pas réussis, leurs drogues sont puissantes et... depuis que je suis revenue j'ai perdu mes habilités qui me donnaient l'avantage sur la race humaine. "

" Tu peux dire que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ? "

" C'est ça. "

Alex prit le temps de bien regarder Astra et vit que l'autre femme avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait plus mince que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle paraissait fatiguée. De plus Astra avait perdu cette lueur bien particulière qui semblait émaner les kryptoniens.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ? "

Astra soupira doucement.

" Je ne sais pas, je suis rarement consciente quand ils... Je pense qu'ils font des expériences sur moi, j'ai des traces d'aiguilles et je suis souvent malade après... "

Alex posa sa main sur la vitre, se rappelant soudainement de l'état d'Astra après que le général Lane l'ait torturé.

" Je suis tellement désolée Astra. "

" Tu n'y es pour rien. " Répondit l'autre femme naturellement.

Alex força sa main encore plus sur la vitre, souhaitant soudain qu'Astra pose la sienne en miroir de son côté de la cage.

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir tuée. "

" Nous étions en guerre, j'allais tuer ton général. Il était normal de défende ton camp Alex. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais fait la même chose. " Commença Astra. " Et puis, j'étais confuse. J'étais partagée entre mon amour pour Ka... pour elle, mon envie de sauver ce monde pour y construire un endroit où nous serions en sécurité et je devais contenir Non qui devenait de plus en plus belliqueux... Ma mort était inévitable, je souffrais trop mais à la fin j'ai compris que tout ce qui comptait c'était elle, c'était  _elle_  qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. "

Alex sentait qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

" Elle a été dévastée par ta mort. " Confessa Alex, se rappelant avec horreur des pleurs de sa sœur par sa faute.

Astra ouvrit la bouche quand le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre, les deux femmes s'écartèrent subitement au centre de leur cage dans une tentative de ne pas leur montrer qu'elles avaient sympathisé.

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle et pointèrent leurs armes vers Alex. L'agent leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'allait pas les attaquer, ils ouvrirent la porte et elle s'approcha d'eux lentement. Ils étaient seulement trois et Alex pensait qu'elle pourrait les maîtriser facilement cependant elle devait aussi enquêter et essayer de comprendre si elle était bel et bien dans Cadmus. Pour le moment elle décida donc de les suivre sans broncher. Les hommes, toujours silencieux, l'amenèrent dans une pièce pour qu'elle puisse faire sa toilette et se nourrir.

Ils l'amenèrent enfin dans une pièce où un homme se tenait derrière une table.

" Agent Danvers. " L'accueilli-t-il et désigna un siège.

Donc ils savaient qui elle était.

Elle s'assit face à lui et l'homme, petit et trapu aux cheveux blancs à l'air détestable, commença à la questionner sans attendre.

" Savez-vous où vous êtes ? Que savez-vous de cette organisation ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? "

Alex resta silencieuse face à toutes les questions de son interlocuteur. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle allait répondre gentiment ? L'homme dû se rendre compte qu'effectivement il n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de la brune et fit signe à un de ses compères de venir. Une main forte tint Alex sur place et elle sentit une aiguille se planter dans son cou. Rapidement sa vision d'obscurcie et elle entendit la voix de l'homme poser à nouveau ses questions. Alex essaya de résister aux effets de la drogue en serrant sa mâchoire le plus possible. Cependant elle perdait de plus en plus le contrôle d'elle même, elle ne su si elle avait réussis à garder le silence, elle espéra que son entrainement à la DEO avait porté ses fruits. Après ce qui lui sembla quelques instants, mais elle se doutait qu'en réalité ce fut plus long, elle se sentit à nouveau traînée jusqu'à sa cellule.

" Alex ? "

L'agent pouvait entendre la voix d'Astra et elle parvint à tourner sa tête vers l'autre femme. Elle vit que la tante de Kara avait posé sa main sur la vitre comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Alex essaya de tendre sa main à son tour mais l'effort fut trop conséquent et elle sombra.

Quand elle reprit conscience Alex se tourna vers la cage d'Astra, cependant l'autre femme n'était pas là. Elle se leva le plus rapidement possible malgré sa tête qui tournait pour s'approcher de la vitre, elle vérifia encore et encore mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Astra n'était plus dans sa cellule.

Alex essaya de ne pas paniquer donc elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver une issue, quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de penser à autre chose que la disparition subite d'Astra. Une disparition qui voudrait dire qu'elle avait imaginé l'ancien général kryptonien, ou ils l'avaient prise pour faire à nouveau des recherches sur elles. Honnêtement elle ne savait pas quelle possibilité elle préférait. Elle passa donc ses doigts sur toutes les vitres pour trouver un point faible mais ses recherches demeurèrent infructueuses.

Alex en était à sa quatrième vérification de sa cellule quand deux hommes apportèrent Astra à demi consciente dans sa propre cellule. Alex attendit que les gardiens soient partis pour pouvoir aller voir l'autre femme.

" Astra ? Astra ? "

L'alien grogna au sol en bougeant légèrement. Tout comme la fois précédente Alex posa sa main contre la vitre pour essayer d'apporter son soutien à Astra cependant Astra passa un long moment à dériver entre conscience et inconscience ainsi qu'à gémir de douleur. Alex se demanda si c'était la même chose qu'il lui été arrivé plus tôt. Alex resta assise contre la vitre pour tenir compagnie à Astra le temps qu'elle récupère. A chaque fois qu'Astra émettait un soupir douloureux elle sentait son cœur se serrer.

Astra était encore inconsciente quand ils virent chercher Alex pour la seconde fois. Ils durent s'être rendus compte qu'elles se parlaient car à chaque fois qu'Alex se réveillait Astra n'était plus là, elle arrivait des heures plus tard inconsciente et cela recommençait. Inlassablement.

XXX

" Il me parlent de toi... " Réussit à dire Alex sur le sol de sa cellule après avoir subit un autre interrogatoire.

" Que veulent-ils savoir ? " Demanda Astra.

Alex essaya de s'asseoir mais sa tête tournait trop.

" Kryptonien. " Souffla-t-elle.

Astra ne répondit pas et Alex continua de lutter contre l'inconscience.

" On ne peut pas lui parler de tu-sais-qui. " Continua-t-elle.

" Voldemort ? "

Alex tourna sa tête vers Astra en se demandant comment l'autre femme connaissait Voldemort ? Comment elle connaissait Harry Potter ? Comment elle avait réussis à faire une blague sur Harry Potter ?

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Alex sentit son affection pour Astra grandir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle ferma les yeux pour un moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex regardait Astra allongée dans sa cellule quand soudain les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent. Alex se leva précipitamment, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait depuis qu'elle était ici. Dans sa vision périphérique elle pouvait voir qu'Astra s'était redressée aussi et tentait de regarder tout autour d'elle pour comprendre se qu'il se passait.

Un homme entra dans la pièce quelque secondes plus tard. Malgré le très faible éclairage de la salle Alex pouvait voir qu'il semblait avoir autour de son âge, les cheveux foncés et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

" Alex Danvers ? " Demanda-t-il avec un fort accent russe.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas vers lui, intriguée.

" Les caméras ont été désactivées, vous avez moins de 10 minutes pour sortir. " Dit-il avec empressement en s'approchant de sa cellule.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? "

" Je m'appelle Anton. On ne se connait pas, mais un jour votre père m'a sauvé la vie. "

A la mention de son père Alex se jeta presque contre la porte.

" Mon père ? "

" Oui, il me parlait de sa fille qui avait une planche de surf rouge. "

Les yeux de la brune se mirent à briller à mention de sa première planche de surf. Cet homme avait rencontré son père, c'était certain.

" Quand ? Est-il encore en vie ? " S'exclama-t-elle.

Anton ouvrit sa cellule.

" Nous n'avons pas le temps, il doit vous rester 7 minutes pour sortir. Je lui dois la vie mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis huit ans et vous faire sortir rembourse ma dette. "

Alex voulait lui poser des centaines de questions mais elle avait aussi conscience que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur et que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Son père avait disparu depuis près de dix ans mais elle voulait tout de même savoir comment l'homme face à elle avait été en contact avec lui. Cependant Kara avait vu son père il y a quelques semaines et malheureusement les informations d'Anton pouvait être obsolètes. Elle attrapa les clés qu'il tenait encore dans sa main et se dirigea vers la cellule d'Astra.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous devez partir ! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Je ne pars pas sans elle. " Affirma-t-elle avec force.

Alex entra dans la cellule d'Astra qui était toujours au sol en train de se tenir le ventre. L'autre femme, qui était restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée d'Anton, essaya de se lever. Alex la prit par les épaules et pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, Alex pu la toucher. Sentir qu'Astra était effectivement bien vivante sous ses doigts. Elle tira la kryptonienne jusqu'à elle. Astra posa sa main, étonnamment forte pour son état, sur son épaule pour se stabiliser. Alex eut la soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Astra se pencha contre elle et Alex l'aida à sortir de sa cellule.

" Vous avez une sortie non loin de là, vous devez aller à droite et continuer tout droit, à la fin du couloir allez à gauche et ce sera la porte en face. "

Alex voulu lui parler de son père mais la présence de la femme à ses côtés l'en empêcha. Elle devait les faire sortir au plus vite et elle se doutait que l'état d'Astra allait les ralentir, cependant elle ne pouvait pas la laisser maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de la sauver. Si elle laissait passer cette chance elle ne pourrait plus regarder Kara en face. Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face.

" Il faut que je parte, pour ne pas qu'ils aient des soupçons. " Dit leur sauveur.

" Merci beaucoup Anton. " Lui répondit Alex en lui offrant un léger sourire.

Anton hocha la tête avant de disparaître, emportant avec lui toutes les questions qu'Alex avait sur ton père. Elle serra Astra contre elle pour la maintenir et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Le couloir était sombre mais totalement désert. Alex inspira un grand coup avant de marcher vers la direction que lui avait indiqué Anton. A ses côtés Astra avait du mal à marcher mais elle ne se plaignit pas et Alex pouvait voir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour suivre son rythme.

En tournant, à gauche à la fin du couloir, Alex vit un homme de dos. Les deux femmes s'immobilisèrent subitement. Alex fit signe à Astra de s'appuyer contre le mur pour qu'elle s'occupe du garde. La kryptonienne parvint à se tenir tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement de l'homme. Alex attaqua rapidement et parvint à l'immobiliser. Elle lui fit les poches où elle lui prit son téléphone et son arme. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était hors d'état de nuire avant de partir chercher Astra qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

Ensemble elles avancèrent jusqu'à la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. En ouvrant Alex se rendit compte qu'effectivement qu'elles pouvaient être en Russie car dehors il neigeait, alors qu'une épaisse couche de neige était déjà présente. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Un peu plus loin elle vit une Jeep avec laquelle elles pourraient s'enfuir. Le problème était la température extérieure. Une fois encore elle laissa Astra, après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient relativement surs, pour retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle enleva la grosse veste que portait le garde qu'elle venait de frapper. Elle la donna à Astra qui frissonnait à l'extérieur. La kryptonienne avait un léger T-shirt, un pantalon et était pied nus. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus habillée, mais ses vêtements semblait un peu plus chaud, elle au moins avait des chaussures et n'était pas sous l'effet des drogues russes.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

" Une veste, tu en as besoin. " Répondit-elle.

" Mais et toi ? "

" On verra, met-la le temps que je regarde si on peut prendre cette voiture. " Dit-elle d'une voix sévère, elle n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec l'autre femme.

Alex soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que les clés étaient encore sur le contact de la Jeep. Elle vit aussi avec bonheur une couverture sur le siège passager ainsi qu'une écharpe. Elle se dépêcha de retourner vers Astra pour l'aider à s'installer dans la Jeep quand soudain une alarme se déclencha. Elle fit monter Astra dans la voiture et se mit derrière le volant sans attendre. Elle fit une dernière prière et sentit avec satisfaction le moteur de la voiture se mettre en route du premier coup. Elle démarra en trombe jusqu'au grillage qui se trouvait face à elles. Elle garda le pied sur l'accélérateur pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le complexe qui les avait tenu captives. Elle savait que ce n'était pas discret, mais espéra que cela serait efficace.

Alex rejoignit une route et continua tout droit en regardant frénétiquement dans le rétroviseur pour voir si elles étaient suivit. Cependant elle ne vit personne durant de longues minutes. Finalement elle arriva devant un carrefour, où elle vit une autre voiture rouler tranquillement, surement ses occupants étaient inconscients du fait qu'elles étaient des fugitives. Alex regarda brièvement Astra à ses côtés qui semblait encore faible, elle était appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture et ne parlait pas. Alex comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse aux plus vite, le froid environnant ne pouvais qu'être néfaste pour l'autre femme.

Après quelques autres minutes, Alex vit au loin ce qui ressemblait à une foret et elle décida de s'y arrêter. Elle gara leur Jeep entre quelques arbres, espérant que si leurs assaillants les poursuivaient ils ne la verrait pas immédiatement. Alex commença sérieusement à sentir les effets du froid, elle se mit l'écharpe et s'enroula dans la couverture. Elle prit ensuite le téléphone qu'elle avait volé pour afin appeler la DEO et après avoir donner ses codes elle fut mise en relation avec Hank.

" Henshaw. "

Alex ferma les yeux et faillit pleurer en entendant la voix de père de substitution.

" Hank, c'est Alex. Géolocalise l'appel. " Répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle entendit Hank, J'onn, parler frénétiquement à Winn pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait.

" Quelle est ta situation ? " Demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

" Dans un endroit froid, j'ai réussis à leur échapper. J'étais dans un complexe, ils parlaient russe donc je pense que je suis quelque part en Russie. "

" J'envoie Supergirl venir te chercher. "

Le cœur d'Alex rata un battement.

" Je ne suis pas seule. "

" Jeremiah ? " Demanda-t-il et Alex pouvait entendre une teinte d'espoir dans sa voix.

" Non. "

Alex se lécha les lèvres et croisa le regard de la tante de Kara qui luttait pour rester éveillée.

" Je suis avec Astra, il faut que tu lui dise. " Continua-t-elle gravement.

Elle voulait qu'il informe à Kara ce qui l'attendait, après une seconde de silence, surement pour assimiler le fait qu'une autre personne qu'ils croyaient morte ne l'était pas, J'onn répondit.

" Compris. Tu es bien en Russie, raccroche et trouve un endroit à l'abris. Supergirl ne va pas tarder. "

" Reçu. "

Alex sortit de la voiture et éclata le téléphone au sol, avec l'espoir que Cadmus ne les trace pas à leur tour. Elle savait que si Kara venait à leur secours, elle pourra entendre son cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle se dit soudainement que le complexe dans lequel elles avaient été avec Astra devait contenir du plomb pour empêcher sa sœur de l'avoir retrouvée plus tôt. Elle espéra qu'ils ne possédaient pas de kryptonite pour la blesser. Alex ouvrit la porte pour aider Astra à sortir du véhicule. Une fois encore Astra se laissa presque tomber contre elle. Alex la tira et elles se mirent en route en silence. Alex appréciait le fait que l'autre femme se remette complètement à elle pour la suite des événements.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes mais Alex avait conscience qu'Astra avait du mal à suivre et devenait de plus en plus un poids mort pour elle. Alex vit un grand arbre couché non loin et décida qu'elles allaient s'y arrêter pour attendre les secours. Astra se laissa tomber contre l'arbre en tremblant, Alex voyait bien que l'autre femme était proche de l'hypothermie. Elle retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour des pieds d'Astra puis elle se plaça derrière elle, faisant en sorte que sa couverture les pièges toutes les deux. Sentant surement la chaleur du corps d'Alex, Astra se blottit immédiatement contre elle.

Alex commençait à avoir peur pour Astra, qui était vraiment faible contre elle, elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kara. Et que se passerait-il si Cadmus les trouvait avant ? Elle tira Astra un peu plus contre elle pour lui tenir chaud quand elle la vit les yeux fermés.

" Tu dois restée éveillée Astra. " Dit-elle.

" Parle moi. " Répondit-elle un peu faiblement.

Alex lui parla de Kara, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Cadmus avec eux elle se sentit libre de parler de la nièce de la femme qui était dans ses bras. Elle se doutait que c'était un sujet qui allait maintenir Astra consciente le plus possible. Elle lui expliqua que la jeune femme avait un nouveau travail et qu'elle s'y épanouissait même si son nouveau patron était dur avec elle, contrairement à Cat qui avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Kara malgré les apparences. Astra sourit à ses anecdotes et posa quelques questions de temps en temps au plus grand soulagement d'Alex.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Astra quelques instants plus tard après une remarque d'Alex.

Celle-ci se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

" En fait j'ai rencontré Maggie, c'est une femme qui travaille dans la police et je me suis rendue compte... J'ai compris quelque chose sur moi. " Commença-t-elle doucement.

" Tu as compris quoi ? "

" J'ai compris que j'aimais les femmes, de façon romantique. Maggie me plaisait, elle me plaisait beaucoup et après avoir fait mon coming-out, c'est une expression sur Terre pour dire qu'on dit aux autres que nous aimons les personnes du même sexe... Donc après ça je l'ai embrassé. "

Alex se laissa perdre quelques instants à ce souvenir, à la douceur des lèvres de Maggie contre les siennes, au sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit durant ces brèves secondes.

" Mais elle ne ressentait pas les même sentiments à mon égard même si elle aussi elle aime les femmes, ça a été très dur pour moi car je l'aimais beaucoup. Je pense que je n'avais pas autant pleuré depuis la mort de mon père. J'avais enfin compris qui j'étais mais... Kara était là bien-sûr, elle était là pour moi. " Finit-elle.

" Sur Krypton le choix de son partenaire de vie ne se faisait pas par rapport à son sexe, le plus souvent c'était en rapport avec sa place sociale. " Dit Astra et Alex pouvait voir qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à rester éveillée. " Le codex permettait la reproduction. Si tu avais été sur Krypton tu aurais eu pleins de prétendants, hommes ou femmes. Je peux te l'assurer. "

Alex se demanda soudain si Astra en aurait fait partie. Aurait-elle était une de ses prétendantes si elle avait vécu sur Krypton ? Elle imagina Astra dans les robes traditionnelles de Krypton que Kara lui avait dessinées un beau jour. Elle l'imagina en bleu, Astra devait être belle en bleu. Elle se demanda si en tant qu'humaine elle aurait eu des pouvoirs grâce à leur soleil tout comme les kryptonien en avait ici. Elle s'imagina voler dans les grandes villes de Krypton quand la voix d'Astra brisa ses pensées.

" Alura. "

Alex fronça les sourcils.

" Alura, je suis tellement désolée. " Murmura Astra.

Alex sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en entendant l'autre femme parler kryptonien.

" Je suis tellement tellement désolée. " Continua-t-elle.

" Astra, Astra. " Dit Alex en la secouant.

Cependant Astra continuait de délirer en kryptonien, pensant être avec sa sœur jumelle. Alex la secoua plus violemment pour essayer de la faire revenir.

" Astra c'est moi Alex. " Dit-elle en essayant de croiser son regard.

Soudain les yeux d'Astra se posèrent sur elle et une once de reconnaissance y était visible.

" Alex... Kara... Dis à Kara que je suis désolée pour tout et que je l'aime. "

" Tu lui dira toi même. " Répondit-elle avec conviction.

" Je... Alura... Je vais rejoindre Alura... "

" Non, Astra ! Reste avec moi. "

" Alura... " Soupira la kryptonienne.

" Astra ! "

" Il y a de pire endroit pour mourir. " Répondit-elle en regardant rêveusement le ciel.

Inconsciemment Alex leva les yeux aussi et vit que de nombreuses étoiles étaient visibles au dessus d'elles. La nuit était tombée durant ses histoires sur Kara. Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur Astra elle vit que l'autre femme avait les yeux fermés. Elle la secoua et l'appela pour la réveiller mais Astra restait inconsciente dans ses bras. Alex sentit les yeux piquer et elle tira Astra encore plus contre elle, pour continuer à la garder au chaud malgré le froid qui les entourait. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour en priant pour que Kara se dépêche.


	3. Chapter 3

Après ce qu'il sembla des heures, un bruit se fit entendre en même temps que le sol trembla. Alex leva difficilement les yeux d'Astra et croisa enfin le regard de sa sœur.

Kara était magnifique avec sa cape qui flottait légèrement derrière elle. A cet instant elle était Supergirl, l'héroïne de toute une planète.

Alex lui sourit avec espoir et Kara s'approcha d'elles.

" Alex ! Oh Rao. "

Kara se pencha sur elles, posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre se posa sur celle d'Astra.

" Elle est inconsciente. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs et elle a froid. " Murmura Alex.

Kara hocha la tête et ses yeux s'allumèrent. Soudain une douce chaleur envahie Alex et elle comprit que sa sœur utilisait ses yeux pour les réchauffer. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire revenir Astra de l'inconscience.

Une seconde secousse se fit ressentir et Alex vit Superman. Malgré ses ressentis envers l'autre kryptonien, Alex se sentit soulagée de le voir. Kara prit délicatement Astra dans ses bras et Alex comprit que sa sœur avait appelé son cousin à l'aide pour venir les chercher. Elle se leva difficilement, ses membres encore engourdis par le froid malgré les pouvoirs de Kara, avant de se diriger vers l'homme d'acier. Clark lui offrit un léger câlin en lui disant qu'il était heureux de la voir. Alex ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête puis elle se laissa porter par Clark dans les airs. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir Kara avec Astra. Sa sœur semblait fixée sur un objectif, les yeux dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils atterrirent sur le tarmac d'un petit aéroport. Alex vit Kara déposer Astra sur une civière à bord d'un petit jet, surement de la DEO. Elle aperçut des personnes en blouse blanche s'agiter autour de la kryptonienne inconsciente. Kara vint à leur rencontre et prit son cousin dans ses bras.

" Merci d'être venu Kal. " Lui dit-elle.

" Bien-sûr, tu peux compter sur moi. " Répondit-il et malgré la fatigue, le stress, la soif et le faim Alex lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Clark posa sa main sur son épaule et Alex le vit s'envoler la seconde suivante. Enfin Kara se tourna vers elle et la tira dans une étreinte douloureuse. Lorsqu'Alex ferma ses bras autour du corps de sa sœur, Kara craqua et se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

" Rao Alex, j'ai eu tellement peur. " Pleurait-elle.

" Je suis là Kara, je suis là. " Répondit-elle en la serrant plus fort.

Kara la tenait avec trop de force, Alex savait qu'elle aurait des bleus à cause de son câlin, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle pouvait comprendre sa sœur, elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle tout en faisant attention à sa force mais à cause de l'émotion elle la serrait trop fort. Si la situation aurait été inversée, elle aussi aurait donné un étreinte foudroyante à sa sœur.

" Agent Danvers, Supergirl. " Dit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux sœurs ses séparèrent avec regrets.

" Nous allons y aller. " Ajouta l'agent qui se tenait près du jet.

Alex prit la main de Kara en les entraînant dans l'avion qui allait les ramener à National City. Une fois dans le véhicule, les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers Astra qui était allongée sur un lit, une perfusion au bras. Alex trouva étrange de voir la peau kryptonienne percée par une simple aiguille et l'horrible image du général Lane torturant Astra lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentit la main de Kara se serrer dans la sienne.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là. " Chuchota la blonde.

L'agent qui les avait interrompues se présenta à nouveau en demandant à Alex de s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui d'Astra pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner à son tour. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Kara prit place à sa droite sans quitter sa tante des yeux. Alex posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur et s'autorisa à se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Alex sentit qu'on la poussait, elle émergea lentement et reprit conscience. Elle vit que le jet avait atterrit, elle suivit Kara en silence jusqu'à la voiture qui allait les mener jusqu'au QG de la DEO qui se trouvait à National City. Astra dans sa civière faisait aussi parti du voyage et Alex se rendit compte avec déception que l'autre femme ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Le trajet redonna du baume au cœur de la brune qui revit avec gratitude sa ville, rapidement elles arrivèrent à la DEO où J'onn les attendait avec impatience. En le voyant, Alex eut aussitôt envie qu'il lui offre une de ses étreintes réconfortantes. Malheureusement il y avait des agents tout autour d'eux et elle savait qu'un tel affichage de familiarité ne serait pas très bien vu.

" Content de vous revoir. " Annonça-t-il en la voyant.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Soudain sa mère apparut aux côtés du dernier martien et celle-ci eut beaucoup moins de scrupules car elle la prit dans ses bras sans attendre. Alex resta surprise quelques instants avant de fondre dans les bras de sa mère. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps elle avait été captive, si sa mère était ici cela voulait sûrement dire que cela faisait quelques temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé en Russie, il était difficile de garder les comptes quand elle était droguée la moitié du temps. Merde, elle avait surement raté Noël.

" Maman. " Souffla-t-elle dans l'étreinte.

Sa mère la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

" J'ai eu si peur ma chérie. " Murmura-t-elle contre elle.

" Je suis désolée. "

Sa mère se détacha d'elle, elle passa ses mains sur son visage en la regardant intensément.

" Je t'aime. " Dit Eliza.

Alex sentit ses yeux piquer et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle avait fait peur à sa mère et Kara. Elle se sentit coupable de les avoir fait tant souffrir, elle se sentit coupable de s'être tant plongée dans son travail sans prendre en compte toutes ses options et de s'être précipitée dans la gueule du loup.

" Je t'aime aussi. "

Eliza hocha la tête puis elle s'écarta complètement pour laisser J'onn lui parler. Alex fit un pas vers lui quand elle entendit les bruits de roues d'une civière, elle se tourna pour voir Astra entourée de personnes en blouse blanche. Elle vit aussi Kara la regarder puis lever ses yeux sur elle. Alex comprit son dilemme.

" Reste avec elle, je dois parler avec Hank. " Annonça Alex à sa sœur.

Kara sembla hésiter un instant mais elle suivit le brancard qui transportait sa tante. Alex quant à elle se dirigea vers J'onn qui l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Là elle lui fit un rapport détaillé de ce qu'elle se souvenait. J'onn lui expliqua qu'il allait envoyer des agents jusqu'au complexe qui les avait retenus même s'il y avait peu d'espoir de surprendre Cadmus. Il lui apprit aussi qu'elle avait été absente durant deux semaines et demi. Elle avait définitivement raté Noël.

" Allons voir comment se porte Astra. " Dit-il à la fin de leur petite réunion.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent Kara tenant la main d'Astra, Eliza non loin d'elle.

" Comment va-t-elle ? " Demanda J'onn.

" Elle est fatiguée et légèrement déshydratée. Elle semble avoir perdus ses pouvoirs, un peu comme Supergirl quand elle pousse trop ses pouvoirs. " Dit le médecin.

" Elle m'a dit qu'elle était comme ça depuis... son retour. " Annonça Alex.

Le médecin hocha la tête et écrivit quelque sur ses notes.

" Elle a besoin de se reposer et elle devrait se rétablir assez vite. Même si elle n'a pas ses pouvoirs, son métabolisme semble rapide. " Continua-t-il.

Le médecin se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

" Faut-il l'attacher directeur ? " Demanda-t-il à J'onn.

Alex se tourna subitement vers son père spirituel en même temps que Kara se leva.

" Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. " Répliqua-t-elle violemment.

" Agent Danvers... " Commença gravement J'onn.

" Non Hank, elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle n'est plus... Elle ne nous veut plus de mal. " Insista-t-elle.

J'onn la regarda quelques secondes. Alex n'en démordit pas.

" Elle n'est plus comme ça. Elle est comme une humaine maintenant, elle ne peut plus nous faire de mal. "

" Elle peut avoir des informations. "

" Exactement, elle pourrait nous être utile. Il ne faut pas gâcher cette opportunité, si on la garde captive ce sera comme si elle était toujours là bas... "

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui l'écoutait avec attention. Même si c'était évident qu'elle avait été torturée, elle n'osa pas le dire à haute voix. Elle savait que J'onn la comprendrait de toute façon. Il fit un signe au médecin l'incitant à quitter les lieux, tel un bon agent il s'exécuta dans la seconde.

" Que proposes-tu ? " Demanda-t-il avec diplomatie.

Alex regarda rapidement tout autour d'elle avant de prendre une décision.

" Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de la sortir d'ici. "

" Elle peut venir chez moi ! " S'exclama Kara.

" Je préférerai qu'elle reste sous surveillance... " Commença J'onn.

Kara allait protester mais J'onn fut plus rapide.

" Tu as un travail, Alex doit se reposer de toute façon. Astra peut allez chez elle, après tout c'est son idée. " Répondit-il en regardant sa protégée.

La brune se sentit soudainement rougir, comme si J'onn avait capté ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il pouvait lire dans les esprits, mais il lui avait assuré qu'il ne le faisait qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité et qu'il ne lisait plus dans ses pensées depuis longtemps. Cependant elle sentait comme s'il avait compris ses sentiments, pas tout à fait platonique, envers la tante de Kara.

" Alex ? " Demanda Kara.

" C'est bon, j'ai besoin de repos, elle aussi et j'habite juste à côté s'il y a un problème. " Répondit-elle.

Kara hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Astra.

" Tu peux commencer à l'amener, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. " Dit Alex.

Kara lui sourit avant de prendre délicatement sa tante dans ses bras pour la transporter. Alex les regarda quitter l'infirmerie en silence. J'onn posa une main sur son épaule quand sa sœur fut hors de vu.

" Rentre chez toi. On se recontacte demain. "

Alex lui fit un signe de tête et son mentor sortit de la pièce à son tour. Elle se retrouva ainsi seule avec sa mère.

" Je t'accompagne. " Dit la blonde avec un ton qui ne laissait pas à aucun argument.

Les deux femmes partirent donc en direction de l'appartement de la plus jeune. Alex était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se revit en Russie en compagnie d'Anton qui lui avait parlé de son père. Elle se demanda s'il était sage de le mentionner à sa mère. Elle se sentit presque coupable de ne pas avoir prit le temps de parler avec le russe après tout sa mère aimait toujours son père, elle aurait aimé avoir des informations. Elle avait blâmé sa mère une grande partie de sa vie pour la disparition de son père sans réelle bonne raison. Avec le recul elle voyait bien à quel point cela avait été injuste pour sa mère qui avait perdu un mari. Eliza avait beaucoup reporté son attention sur Kara, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi, Kara avait perdu son monde, sa famille et elle avait aussi perdu un autre père. Alex sentit ses yeux piquer et sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait été jalouse de Kara qui accaparait une grande partie de l'attention de sa mère, Kara qui avait des pouvoirs super cool alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine dont le père avait disparu. Son père disait qu'elle était forte, J'onn disait qu'elle était le héro de Supergirl, le héro de Kara. Si sa mère avait porté une attention moindre et avait été plus exigeante avec elle ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aimait moins mais parce qu'elle savait de quoi elle était capable. Elle le comprenait maintenant. Sa mère l'aimait, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait accepté son homosexualité en un clin d'œil, en disant qu'elle était fière d'elle quoiqu'il arrive et sa présence ici en était une preuve flagrante.

Alex s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Eliza sembla surprise mais lui rendit son câlin.

" Je suis désolée maman, si tu savais. "

" Oh ma chérie. " Répondit-elle avec amour.

" Je voulais retrouver papa. Je voulais qu'on soit à nouveau tout les quatre ensemble. " Dit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Eliza caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

" Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de le revoir, mais certainement pas au prix de ta vie. "

Alex ferma les yeux, elle profita de l'étreinte de sa mère et son odeur rassurante.

" Ce que tu as fait pour Kara, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part. "

" Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. " Répondit-elle sérieusement.

Eliza se délia d'elle doucement, elle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour chasser ses quelques larmes.

" Allez, il faut que tu ailles te coucher maintenant. " Dit la blonde en faisant un pas vers la porte de l'immeuble.

" Attend. " S'exclama Alex en attrapant subitement le bras de sa mère.

Elle eut une soudaine réticence à avoir sa mère dans son appartement. Dans son appartement où il y avait Astra. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que sa mère rencontre Astra, ou l'inverse ? Elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Astra voit sa mère, un peu comme quand elle était adolescente et qu'elle avait honte de présenter sa mère à ses amis. Elle n'avait pas honte de mère pourtant !

Eliza fronça les sourcils avec surprise à la réaction de sa fille. Alex se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour toi de venir. Astra sera là et... "

Alex réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse valable.

" Elle est la sœur jumelle de la mère biologique de Kara et... "

" Elle n'est peut-être pas prête à voir la femme qui l'a élevé. Je comprend. " Compléta sa mère.

Alex hocha la tête et une tinte de culpabilité s'empara d'elle, d'une part car sa mère avait raison, elles n'avaient aucune idée de quelle réaction pourrait avoir Astra envers la mère adoptive de Kara, d'autre part car elle n'y avait même pas pensé, trop centrée sur sa propre relation avec Astra.

" Laisse moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à ton appartement, que je te vois y rentrer. Je vais aller dormir chez Kara. "

" Bien-sûr. " Concéda-t-elle.

Une fois devant la porte de chez elle, Alex promit à sa mère de passer la voir le lendemain avant qu'elle ne reparte, maintenant qu'elle savait sa fille en sécurité elle devait retourner travailler. Après un dernier, bref, câlin avec sa mère elle ouvrit la porte son appartement. Kara apparu presque instantanément et elle aussi prit Eliza dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte. La mère de famille regarda une dernière fois ses deux filles avec force et amour puis s'éclipsa, les laissant seules.

" J'ai mis Astra dans ta chambre. " Dit timidement la blonde.

" C'est bon Kara, mon lit est le plus confortable. "

Kara lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa chambre.

" Tu peux aller avec elle, elle aimera te voir à son réveil. "

" Et toi ? Ça va aller ? "

" Je vais manger un bout et je vais dormir. " La rassura-t-elle.

Quand Kara dormait ici, les deux sœurs dormaient dans le même lit, mais elle avait une pièce qu'elle avait plus ou moins transformé en chambre d'ami pour Susan. L'autre agent avait passé quelques semaines chez elle l'an dernier, quand son appartement avait été en travaux, à cause de Kara qui s'était battue contre un alien qui avait détruit une grande partie des habitations du quartier de Susan. Elle pourrait donc dormir sur le matelas que Susan s'était acheté mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle même son canapé semblait beaucoup plus accueillant. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, ouvrit son frigo et vit qu'il était quasiment vide. Elle soupira en le refermant, elle attrapa une tablette de chocolat qui se trouvait dans son placard et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la rattraper quelques minutes plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son appartement, sur son canapé. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit des voix. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Kara et Astra dans sa chambre, elles parlaient en kryptonien. Inconsciemment un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elles se disaient, mais elle pouvait entendre l'affection dans le ton de leurs voix. Elle se laissa rendormir au son de la conversation entre les deux femmes dans la pièce d'à côté.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, c'était pour voir Kara qui portait des sacs en papier brun dans ses bras.

" Kara ? " Demanda-t-elle, encore un peu endormit.

" Je suis allée faire quelques courses, ton frigo est totalement vide. " S'exclama sa sœur scandalisée de voir qu'elle n'avait presque plus de nourriture.

Alex se mit à rire gentiment. Kara et son amour de manger était une constante dans sa vie.

" Je dois aller travailler dans quelques minutes, est-ce que tu es sure que tout va bien ? Et avec Astra et tout ? "

La brune se leva et aida Kara à ranger ce qu'elle avait acheté.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux gérer Astra. " La rassura-t-elle avec assurance.

Kara hocha la tête doucement puis tendit une bouteille de lait à sa sœur pour qu'elle la mette dans son frigo. Les deux femmes continuèrent de ranger silencieusement, appréciant simplement le moment.

" Je vous ai entendues cette nuit. " Ajouta Alex quelques secondes plus tard.

Kara sourit de toutes ses dents.

" Oui... Elle... "

La blonde inspira un grand coup, en essayant de trouver ses mots.

" On parlé, elle s'est excusée, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, ce dont elle se souvenait... Elle m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour elle. " Dit-elle avec tendresse. " Merci Alex. "

" Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là bas. " Répéta Alex pour la énième fois.

Kara la prit dans ses bras à nouveau. Alex soupira avec bonheur, en se disant que depuis qu'elle avait réussit à s'échapper de Cadmus elle avait eu droit à beaucoup de câlins de la part de ses proches. C'était agréable en somme.

" Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. " Dit sa sœur avant de partir travailler quelques minutes plus tard.

XXX

Astra sortit de sa chambre une fois qu'Alex avait déjeuné et s'était douchée. L'autre femme eut un regard soulagée en la voyant debout dans sa cuisine.

" Alexandra. "

La plus jeune essaya ne pas tiquer en entendant Astra prononcer son nom en entier.

" Alex c'est bien... " Commença-t-elle doucement. " Astra, comment tu te sens ? "

La kryptonienne fronça les sourcils, comme pour faire le point sur son état.

" Bien mieux que  _là bas_... " Offra-t-elle.

Alex laissa un sourire sarcastique apparaître sur ses lèvres.

" As-tu faim ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Astra hocha la tête en s'approchant avec prudence.

" Kara m'a dit que nous étions chez toi. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Oui. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Je pensais que ça serait préférable ici à la DEO. " Dit-elle simplement.

Astra la regarda intensément quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête en silence.

" Merci. " Répondit-elle avec gratitude.

" Euh... Je ne... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux manger. " Dit Alex, se sentant légèrement nerveuse devant les yeux d'Astra.

Elle prit soudainement conscience que c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de se parler sans que l'une ne soit les effets d'une drogue depuis très longtemps. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine en s'en rendant compte et elle fut heureuse qu'Astra n'ait plus ses pouvoirs pour l'entendre.

" Je ne suis pas sure... Je ne connais pas la nourriture humaine, nous avions notre nourriture à Fort Rozz et  _là bas_ je mangeait ce qu'il y avait mais cela n'était pas vraiment à mon goût. "

Alex grimaça en repensant aux repas auxquels elle avait eu droit en Russie. Effectivement comme première approche en terme de nourriture humaine on pouvait faire mieux.

" Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas. " Répondit-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau. " Nous allons voir ce que tu aimes, tu peux commencer avec les cupcakes. Kara les adore. "

Après avoir bu son verre d'une traite, Astra prit délicatement la pâtisserie dans sa main avant de la porter à son visage d'un air suspicieux. Elle regarda le cupcake sous tous ses angles puis elle en prit une bouchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la sensation.

" C'est bien meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu goûter auparavant venant de votre monde. " Commenta-t-elle.

Alex lui sourit et lui servit un autre verre d'eau qu'elle accepta en silence.

" On peut aussi essayer les boissons. " Commenta-t-elle en cherchant dans ses placards un sachet de thé.

" Alex. " Dit la plus âgée, faisant se retourner l'autre femme. " Kara m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait insisté pour que je n'ai pas à rester dans votre organisation. Ne t'y trompe pas, j'en suis reconnaissante... Cependant j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils me laissent sans conditions. "

Alex stoppa ses recherches et se tourna pour faire face à Astra.

" Mon supérieur me fait confiance... "

" Je pourrai être une menace pour toi, même sans mes pouvoirs. " La coupa-t-elle.

" Je suis assez certaine que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi. " Répondit Alex avec assurance.

Astra leva un sourcil impressionnée, mais un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Que va-t-il se passer pour moi alors ? "

Alex soupira.

" Ecoute, je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il faudra aller à la DEO à un moment donné. Tu es un général, ton aide serait la bienvenue et précieuse pour nous... "

" Je suis le général d'une armé qui n'existe plus... "

Astra posa son verre, elle sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs quelques instants avant de reprendre.

" Mais effectivement j'ai des informations qui peuvent vous servir. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Des informations et des compétences. " Compléta Alex.

" Je suis votre ennemie. "

" Tu étais notre ennemie. " Rétorqua-t-elle presque au tac-au-tac.

" Pas tout le monde ne le verra comme ça. "

" Ce sera à toi de prouver que tu n'es plus une menace pour nous. " Dit Alex avec diplomatie.

Astra hocha la tête avec rigueur et finit son cupcake en silence.

" Comment tu connais Harry Potter ? " Demanda soudainement Alex, se rappelant d'une remarque d'Astra lors de leur temps en Russie.

La kyptonienne sourit et Alex sentit des fourmillement dans son ventre en le voyant.

" Lors de notre arrivée ici, il fallait que nous comprenions dans quel monde nous étions. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches sur votre monde, le mode de vie, la culture, l'histoire... Durant mes recherches j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose de très important dans votre société. "

Alex se rappela que cela faisait des années que Fort Rozz avait atterrit, ses occupants avaient donc eu le loisir d'apprendre de nombreuses choses sur leur monde. Alex s'imagina Astra lire ces livres dans un bureau dans la prison kryptonienne

" Qu'en as-tu pensé ? "

" C'était très plaisant par rapport à d'autres ouvrages. Je ne comprend pas l'engouement autour de Twilight ou 50 Nuances de Grey quand on le compare à Harry Potter. "

Alex sourit, étant entièrement du même avis que l'autre femme, puis elle comprit réellement les paroles de la tante de Kara : Astra avait lu 50 Nuances de Grey. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Soudain elle sentit ses joues brûler à cette idée.

" J'ai lu qu'il y avait des histoires animés de ces livres. "

Alex fronça les sourcils se demandant de quoi voulait parler Astra quand finalement elle saisit.

" Oui, se sont des films. "

Astra hocha la tête, puis regarda la boite de cupcake. Alex sourit et la fit glisser jusqu'à elle.

" Tu peux en reprendre si tu veux. Je vais te faire du thé, on va voir si tu aimes. "

" Merci beaucoup Alexandra. "

Cette fois ci quand Astra prononça son nom en entier, Alex sentit son corps crépiter pour toute réponse. Elle fit de son mieux pour chasser ce sentiment, cependant quand Astra lui demanda si elle pouvait se laver elle mit un certain en temps à s'en remettre. Elle essaya de toutes ces forces de ne pas penser à l'autre femme nue sous sa douche, à se laver avec ses gel douches, shampoings, à l'envelopper dans sa serviette... Elle était certaine qu'elle avait faillit tomber dans les pommes quand elle avait tendu à Astra des sous-vêtements neufs qu'elle avait dans son placard.

Bon, elle avait un léger béguin pour Astra. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était presque normal non ? Astra était magnifique, telle une déesse grecque sculptée dans le marbre, et elle était seulement humaine après tout.

" C'était beaucoup plus agréable que mes anciennes douches. " Annonça Astra en sortant quelques minutes plus tard.

Alex posa son regard sur la femme qui sortait de sa salle de bain, vêtue d'un de ses t-shirts de l'université et d'un bas de jogging. Elle avait faillit donner un short à Astra, mais elle fut heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagit à la vu des jambes de l'autre femme. Alex lui sourit doucement en acceptant le remerciement caché.

" Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ? " Demanda Astra.

Apparemment le programme de l'après-midi d'une agent de la DEO surveillant une éco-terroriste originaire de Krypton était de regarder le premier film sur Harry Potter.

En fin d'après-midi, Kara les rejoignit. Elle fut surprise de trouver sa sœur et sa tante devant le troisième film de la saga. La présence de la jeune héroïne permit à Alex d'aller voir sa mère comme elle l'avait promit la veille. Elle trouva sa mère dans l'appartement de Kara et elle vit avec humour qu'Eliza avait fait le grand ménage chez sa fille. Kara était habituellement quelqu'un d'ordonné, mais la patte de sa mère était clairement visible. D'ailleurs en y repensant, sa mère avait sûrement aussi fait le ménage dans son propre appartement durant son absence.

Alex passa les prochaines minutes à rassurer sa mère sur son état de santé et sur sa sécurité, même si au fond elle savait que sa mère s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle et Kara. C'était une mère après tout. Puis Eliza quitta National City, après voir donner ses derniers conseils à Alex pour ses deux filles.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, Alex trouva Kara et Astra devant un de ses albums photos à parler en kryptonien. Elle sourit, ne voulant pas les déranger en voyant bien qu'elles étaient en train de se retrouver. Elle prit son argent et décida d'aller acheter à manger pour elles. Sur le chemin elle appela J'onn pour lui dire que tout allait bien et faire un léger point sur la situation. Son initiative d'acheter des pizzas fut saluer par sa sœur et Astra sembla apprécier aussi.

Les trois femmes passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à parler, les deux kryptoniennes racontèrent même quelques anecdotes de leurs passées. Alex les apprécia grandement, se doutant de la difficulté à se remémorer leur planète perdue. En fin de soirée Alex proposa à sa sœur de rester dormir à nouveau avec sa tante, Kara accepta avec les larmes aux yeux puis la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. En fermant les bras autour de l'héroïne Alex pensa avec amertume que maintenant qu'Astra n'avait plus ses pouvoirs Kara allait devoir faire attention durant leurs étreintes, comme elle le faisait pour elle et tous les autres humains. En effet auparavant elle ne s'était jamais privée avant pour Astra et quelque part Alex trouva cela bien triste.


	5. Chapter 5

" Je vais retourner travailler la semaine prochaine. " Annonça Alex.

Astra leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait, confortablement installée sur le canapé d'Alex comme si elle avait toujours était ici.

" Je suppose que ma présence sera requise. " Commenta-t-elle.

" Elle serait très appréciée oui. Tu peux réfléchir à ce que tu attends de ce monde, de ta nouvelle vie ici. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Ta seconde chance. " Expliqua Alex.

Astra fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne sais pas si je mérite une seconde chance. " Confessa-t-elle sérieusement.

Kara lui avait dit que sa tante se sentait coupable de tous ce qu'il s'était passé et honnêtement Alex pouvait la comprendre, après tout elle n'était pas une sainte et elle avait de sacrés bagages derrière elle. Malgré tout Kara voulait lui donner une seconde chance et elle aussi, même si elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas totalement impartiale dans sa décision. Elle espéra que J'onn penserait de même et qu'elle pouvait effectivement être prise en compte à la DEO. Elle avait pour idée qu'Astra pourrait devenir un atout très important pour eux, surtout face à Cadmus.

" Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. "

" J'ai tué de nombres fois dans le passé. "

" Tu es un général, ne pense pas que nos général n'ont pas de sang sur les mains aussi. "

" Je croyais fermement à Myriad. "

" Y crois-tu encore ? " Demanda Alex, le cœur battant sachant que c'était le cœur de la question.

Astra prit son temps pour répondre.

" Je voulais sauver notre planète, avec Non on pensait réellement que c'était la seule solution car nos dirigeants ne voulaient rien entendre et on était arrivé au point de non retour si on ne faisait rien. " Commença-t-elle.

Alex fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer à la mention du mari de la femme qui était assise sur son canapé. Dès le début elle avait eu une légère compassion pour Astra, surtout parce que c'était la tante de Kara et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Kara avait raconté de nombreuses histoires à son sujet quand elles étaient jeunes, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression de la comprendre et de la connaitre. Cependant elle détestait Non au plus haut point.

" Fort Rozz nous a changé, il est devenu tellement en colère contre tout. Il a toujours été trop passionné, c'est ce qui m'a plu chez lui. " Continua-t-elle, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

Le cœur d'Alex se serra devant l'air nostalgique d'Astra, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit mais elle se sentait confuse voire blessée de savoir que l'autre femme avait aimé son mari. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment Astra pouvait être mariée à un homme comme Non. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Astra était elle aussi une personne passionnée, mais Non était vicieux, colérique et violent or il semblait qu'il n'avait pas toujours était comme cela. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle savait que la prison pouvait changer des personnes alors pourquoi pas Non...

" J'ai changé aussi. " Soupira-t-elle. " Plus à cause de la destruction de Krypton qu'à cause de notre incarcération même si j'ai du faire des choses terribles pour survire, quand je suis arrivée ici je pensais qu'on pourrait reconstruire une partie de Krypton. Je ne voulais pas que cette planète soit détruite elle aussi, parce que c'était ici qu'on allait vivre. Quand j'ai vu Kara, mes convictions de nous garder en sécurité se sont renforcées... Mais elle vous protégeait. Elle pensait que l'humanité méritait une chance, Kal-El semblait penser la même chose. "

Alex fut étonnée d'entendre Astra parler du cousin de sa sœur.

" Et je t'ai rencontré Bravo One, tu es remplit de passion aussi Alex. "

Alex sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette dernière phrase.

" Je suis morte, du moins pendant quelques instants. Je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dit donc non, je n'y crois plus. Je veux juste vivre ici et apprendre à connaitre la jeune femme qu'est devenue Kara. Je veux croire que les habitants de cette planète pourront se sauver et qu'ils ne feront pas les même erreurs que nous. Je veux avoir de l'espoir "

Alex lui sourit avec tendresse, reconnaissant l'influence de Kara dans les propos d'Astra.

" Tu vois ? Tu la mérite ta seconde chance. "

Astra continua de la regarder en silence puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Elle a raison. " Dit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à la présence de Kara dans l'appartement. Merci à ses pouvoirs...

" Tu mérites de pouvoir vivre avec nous en sécurité. " Continua la blonde en s'approchant de sa tante. " Maintenant que tu es de retour je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau tante Astra. "

Les yeux de la plus âgée se mirent à briller.

" Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Little One. "

Kara s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant les mains, Alex se sentit à nouveau sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les deux femmes discutèrent paisiblement un petit moment et la brune les laissa parler.

" J'ai croisé Maggie aujourd'hui. " Annonça Kara, de longues minutes plus tard en se tournant vers elle.

La gorge d'Alex se sécha soudainement.

" Ah oui ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu trop aiguëe.

" Oui, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi quand elle a appris ta disparition. Elle ne savait pas que tu étais de retour. " Dit-elle avec douceur.

Alex se sentit légèrement confuse face à cette information.

" Maggie, la femme qui t'a repoussé ? " Demanda Astra sans aucune douceur.

Kara se tourna avec étonnement vers sa tante.

" Euh oui... " Répondit Alex, encore plus confuse.

Astra croisa ses bras en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je ne vois pas de quel droit elle peut être inquiète... " Ajouta-t-elle.

Kara la regarda légèrement perdue.

" Elle tient quand même à Alex, même si elle ne retourne pas ses sentiments. Elle a le droit d'être inquiète pour elle. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Alex resta silencieuse car sa confusion sur la situation atteignait son point le plus haut. Pourquoi Astra semblait contrariée par le fait que Maggie s'inquiète pour elle ? Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur et Astra, elle vit que Kara avait habillement réussit à changer de sujet de conversation. Elle était maintenant en train de se plaindre de Mon-El. Alex chassa elle aussi ses pensées en essayant de suivre la conversation qu'avait les deux autres femmes.

XXX

Le lendemain un coup à porte tira Astra et Alex du cinquième film sur Harry Potter et cette dernière alla ouvrir pour trouver avec surprise Maggie sur le pas de sa porte. A la vue de la détective elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

" Alex. " Dit Maggie en souriant.

" Hey. " Répondit-elle.

" Supergirl m'a dit que tu étais de retour. "

Alex lui sourit, heureuse de la revoir. Elle se rendit compte que Maggie lui avait manqué, cependant la douleur dans la poitrine qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir depuis son rejet semblait avoir disparue. Elle était juste heureuse de la revoir. Elle s'écarta de sa porte pour la laisser passer.

" Rentre. "

En se retournant dans son appartement elle croisa le regard d'Astra. Alex déglutit discrètement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait presque oublié la présence de la tante de Kara. A ses côtés Maggie aperçut elle aussi qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

" Oh, Maggie laisse moi te présenter. Voici Astra. Astra - Maggie. "

Alex vit la kryptonienne se tendre en comprenant qui était face à elle et elle croisa presque immédiatement ses bras.

" Enchantée. " Dit Maggie en tendant sa main.

Astra leva un sourcil devant la main tendue vers elle sans faire le moindre geste et Alex se demanda si l'autre femme était familière avec les salutations humaines.

" Astra est... " Commença Alex

" Une amie. " La coupa-t-elle.

Alex fronça les sourcils devant l'air froid de l'autre femme qui apparemment ne voulait pas être présentée comme... La tante de Kara ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Maggie qui pouvait aussi sentir la tension émanant d'Astra, lentement elle baissa sa main. Alex tenta donc d'assouplir la situation qui la troublait au plus haut point.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " Demanda-t-elle à Maggie.

Celle-ci reporta son attention vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

" Non, c'est gentil. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais juste te voir de mes propres yeux. " Répondit-elle avec douceur.

Alex lui rendit immédiatement son sourire.

" Merci. "

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois femmes.

" Je vais vous laisser alors. " Ajouta Maggie.

Alex hocha la tête et fit signe vers sa porte, Maggie se tourna une dernière fois vers Astra.

" Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. " Dit-elle poliment.

Astra se contenta de la regarder sans dire le moindre mot et Alex vit à nouveau le général qui était en elle. Elle se tenait droite, les épaules hautes, le regard dur. Elle était clairement en position d'intimidation.

" Je te raccompagne. " Dit Alex en voyant que la tante de Kara n'allait pas répondre.

Maggie se dirigea donc vers hors de l'appartement suivit de près par Alex.

" Merci d'être passée me voir. "

" Comme je t'ai dit, je voulais voir comment tu allais. "

Les deux femmes semblaient vouloir éviter de discuter de la réaction d'Astra.

" Je me repose, mais dès la semaine prochaine je retourne travailler. "

" L'agent Danvers et le travail, toute une histoire d'amour. " Répliqua avec humour Maggie.

Alex se mit à rire doucement.

" Tu seras de retour au bar ? Notre propriétaire préférée aimerait te revoir aussi. "

" Bien-sûr, on se tient au courant ? " Demanda-t-elle, ayant effectivement envie de retour dans le bar à aliens.

Maggie lui sourit une dernière fois en hochant la tête avant de partir. Alex ferma la porte puis se retourna vers Astra, se sentant légèrement en colère contre l'autre femme.

" C'était quoi ça ? " Demanda-t-elle, se disant soudainement que la kryptonienne avait volontairement été désagréable avec son amie.

" Quoi ? " Répondit Astra, les bras toujours croisés mais sa posture était plus ouverte.

" Ton attitude avec Maggie... "

Astra haussa les épaules comme si de rien était.

" Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait fait souffrir. "

Alex serra ses dents en s'approchant vers elle.

" Ce n'est pas une raison. "

" Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prêter attention à la personne qui t'a repoussée. "

" C'est mon amie ! "

" Et elle n'a pas être la mienne. " Rétorqua Astra avec conviction.

Alex souffla de colère, attrapa son ordinateur qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine en tournant le dos à l'autre femme. Devant son écran elle fulminait en se demandant pourquoi Astra avait une telle réaction négative envers Maggie. Et pourquoi était-elle si en colère contre elle pour cela.

Finalement deux heures plus tard Astra reprit la parole.

" Je suis désolée Alexandra. " Dit-elle solennellement. " Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. "

Alex se tourna vers elle sans rien dire.

" Je me suis rappelée ce que tu m'avais dit, qu'elle t'avait fait pleurer... " Commença-t-elle.

La plus jeune se rendit compte qu'Astra se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si incertaine.

" Je ne voudrais pas que cela t'arrive à nouveau, je voulais juste être prévoyante. Et... Je n'ai pas apprécié le fait qu'elle t'ai blessée. "

" Tu m'as déjà blessé... " Répondit-Alex, essayant toujours de comprendre la situation.

" Pas de cette façon et nous étions ennemies. "

Alex fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre le raisonnement d'Astra.

" Tu veux dire que lui en veux de m'avoir repoussée ? " Tenta-t-elle.

" Oui. "

Oh.

Soudain une douce chaleur s'empara du corps d'Alex.

" C'est... gentil... je suppose, mais tu n'as pas à... Nous sommes amies maintenant donc... "

Alex se sentait presque flattée de l'attitude protectrice d'Astra envers elle mais Maggie ne méritait pas un tel traitement, après tout elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Face à elle Astra hocha légèrement la tête.

" Peut-on continuer de regarder le film alors ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa soudainement d'Alex et toute la colère qu'elle avait contre Astra s'envola rapidement.


	6. Chapter 6

" Veux-tu m'accompagner faire des courses ? " Demanda Alex en regardant son frigo totalement vide, peut-être qu'avoir Astra et Kara à manger presque tous les soirs n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Astra leva les yeux de son livre.

" Oui, je pense que j'aimerai sortir un peu. "

Astra se leva en laissant son livre sur le canapé. Alex la regarda dans ses propres habits et se dit qu'il serrait aussi bien pour l'autre femme d'avoir des vêtements pour elle. Elles iraient peut-être une autre fois si leur sortie aux courses se passait bien. La kryptonienne se montra extrêmement curieuse tout au long de leur trajet jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin de rue ainsi qu'à l'intérieur. Cela ramena Alex aux premiers mois de Kara sur Terre.

Finalement elle proposa à Astra d'aller s'acheter des vêtements une fois qu'elles eurent finit de ranger leurs courses. L'autre femme la regarda intensément avant de répondre.

" Pour moi ? "

" Oui, tu dois en avoir marre de porter mes vieux T-shirts. "

" Ils sont confortables. " Répondit Astra en passant sa main sur le logo délavé AC/CD qu'elle avait sur le torse.

Alex lui sourit en fermant la porte de son frigo.

" Qu'en dis-tu alors ? "

Astra hocha la tête et les deux femmes partirent donc pour faire du lèche-vitrine. La nouvelle petite garde robe d'Astra ressembla beaucoup à celle d'Alex en définitive, des hauts plutôt sombres et discrets, des jeans, une veste noire, des bottes en cuir et une paire de basket.

" J'ai totalement récupéré, tu peux reprendre ta chambre. " Annonça Astra quand elles furent de retour dans l'appartement de la plus jeune.

Alex regarda l'autre femme qui tenait les sacs qui contenait ses nouveaux vêtements, elle comprit qu'Astra voulait se faire sa place. Cela pouvait commencer par des vêtements, ensuite avec une chambre à elle et non être dans celle d'une autre personne.

" Très bien, je vais changer les draps dans la chambre d'ami. " Répondit-elle.

" Je peux le faire. " Proposa Astra.

Alex hocha la tête et la kryptonienne la suivit avec enthousiasme.

XXX

Lorsqu'Alex retourna à la DEO Astra l'accompagna. Elle avait décidé de donner une chance à l'organisation secrète. Elle commença en tant que consultante pour la DEO, mais rapidement elle rejoignit Alex lors de ses entraînements et exercices de combats et l'agent se rendit compte que même sans ses pouvoirs l'autre femme était bien plus puissante et rapide qu'elle. En fait elle ne parvint pas une seule fois à mettre la kryptonienne à terre. Alex en fut très frustrée pour le plus grand amusement d'Astra. Pour la défense d'Alex, il lui était parfois difficile de se concentrer quand le corps de l'autre femme était si proche du sien. Heureusement elle pu se rattraper sur le stand de tir.

Cependant Alex dû repartir sur le terrain, Kara vint aussi souvent que possible pour être avec sa tante mais Astra fut confiée à Susan Vasquez. Cela engendra une étrange amitié de forma entre les deux femmes et Alex en fut enchantée.

Près d'un mois après l'intégration d'Astra à la DEO, Alex eut le plaisir de croiser un beau matin Lucy Lane.

" Lucy ! " S'exclama-t-elle, réellement heureuse de retrouver l'autre agent. " Tu es de retour ? "

Lucy la prit dans ses bras sans hésitation.

" Oui, finalement ! L'Alaska c'est jolie, mais au bout d'un moment il faut froid. " Répondit-elle en riant.

Alex se détacha quelques instants plus tard.

" Hank ne m'a rien dit. Tu es de retour pour de bon ? "

" Oui, je suis de retour. "

Cette nouvelle fit grandement plaisir à Alex qui invita pour l'occasion la jeune femme à boire un coup pour rattraper le temps perdu. Lucy avait été envoyée dans une nouvelle branche qui prenait forme en Alaska pour superviser et former de nombreux agents, elle avait donc de nombreuses anecdotes à raconter. A son tour, Alex lui conta les dernières nouvelles de Kara, Winn, James, sa capture récente et l'arrivée d'Astra. Cependant elle ne lui confia pas que son ex petit ami était en train de jouer les grands justiciers lui aussi. Malgré sa grande envie de lui dire, elle savait que ce n'était pas son secret à révéler. Lorsque la conversation de tarit légèrement, elle sut qu'il était le moment de lui confier ce qu'elle avait découvert sur elle même.

" J'ai fait mon coming-out aussi. " Lâcha-t-elle d'un façon qu'elle espérait nonchalante.

Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle réaction elle attendait de Lucy, mais un grand éclat de rire n'était certainement en haut de sa liste. En fait, elle se sentit vexée et presque blessée d'une telle réponse. Lucy sembla s'en rendre compte car elle s'arrêta soudainement.

" Sérieusement ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. " Répondit Alex en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'une geste protecteur.

" Attend... Tu veux dire que c'était un secret ? "

" Tu le savais ? " S'exclama Alex, cette fois-ci avec surprise.

" Bien-sûr que je le savais, c'était assez évident... " Expliqua-t-elle en haussant imperceptiblement les épaules.

Alex fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer ses actions qui auraient pu faire comprendre à Lucy qu'elle aimait les femmes.

" Alex ? " Demanda Lucy avec inquiétude.

Alex se lécha les lèvres avec une légère tinte de nervosité.

" C'est rien, juste que je ne savais pas moi même jusqu'à récemment. " Confia-t-elle.

" Oh... Je suis désolée Alex, je pensais que le savait ! " S'excusa l'autre femme avec sincérité.

Alex lui sourit avec affection, sachant que Lucy ne voulait lui faire de mal.

" Comment l'as-tu su ? " Demanda Alex.

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil coquettement.

" Je n'ai pas toujours été avec James tu sais. "

" Tu veux dire que tu es sortie avec des filles ? "

" Et oui Danvers, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir succombé au charmes féminins. "

Malgré elle Alex se mit à rire.

" Veux-tu me dire comment tu t'en es rendue compte alors ? " Demanda Lucy avec douceur.

" J'ai rencontré une femme... "

Lucy se mit à rire doucement et Alex leva un sourcil mais l'autre femme l'invita à continuer.

" Maggie, elle travaille dans la police. Elle est gay aussi, elle me l'a dit quasiment dès le début... Je devenais troublée autour d'elle jusqu'au jour où elle m'a demandé si j'étais gay aussi et ça m'a fait réfléchir. "

Lucy hocha la tête, écoutant avec patience le récit de son amie.

" J'avais le béguin pour elle, elle m'a donné le courage de comprendre et de le dire à mes proches. "

" Comment ça s'est passé ? " Demanda Lucy avec une légère touche d'inquiétude.

" Bien, très bien. " Répondit-elle, encore soulagée.

Lucy lui sourit avec tendresse.

" Et donc, cette Maggie ? "

" Je l'ai embrassé mais elle ne... Elle n'avait pas les même sentiments que moi. " Avoua-t-elle.

" Je suis désolée Alex. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd. " Lui répondit Lucy en lui prenant la main.

Alex la lui serra doucement.

" Ça va, on est toujours amies. Je suis passée à autre chose. En définitive c'était juste un béguin. "

Elle ne lui parla pas du fait que maintenant c'était Astra qui occupait la plus part de ses pensées. C'était quelque chose d'avoir le béguin pour une jeune femme de la police, s'en était une autre d'être attirée par la tante kryptonienne ancienne éco-terroriste de sa sœur adoptive...

" Attend tu veux dire que tu n'as pas été attirée par moi ? " S'exclama Lucy en la coupant dans ses pensées.

Alex fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette remarque. Elle regarda Lucy quelques instants, il était vrai que c'était une très belle femme. Cependant elle la considérait comme son amie et toute attraction qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour elle semblait s'être envolée. Elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avait l'autre femme dans son uniforme de l'armée. Elle s'en rappelait très bien à vrai dire... Il semblait que cette tenue avait tout de même eu un léger effet sur elle. Elle repensa à Kara aussi quand elle lui avait parlé de la première fois de Lucy, peut-être que Kara avait eu le béguin pour Lucy. Kara avait le béguin pour tout le monde à un moment donné à vrai dire...

Se sentant soudainement en confiance, Alex décida de s'amuser un peu.

" J'ai peut-être apprécié te voir dans la salle de sport. " Lui répondit Alex en flirtant légèrement.

Lucy se mit à rire.

" Je préfère ça ! " S'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Suite à cela, Lucy commença à raconter les déboires avec ses anciennes petites amies. Alex l'écouta religieusement en se disant qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver l'autre femme.

Lucy rencontra finalement Maggie deux jours plus tard sur la scène d'un crime. Alex parlait avec son amie quand l'autre agent de la DEO les rejoignit. Maggie stoppa son explication et écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux en voyant Lucy.

" Oh Maggie, je te présente l'agent Lane. Lane, Maggie Sawyer. " Présenta Alex.

Lucy leva un sourcil complice à l'autre agent pendant une fraction de seconde puis elle tendit professionnellement sa main vers Maggie.

" Appelez-moi Lucy. " Dit-elle en souriant de toute ses dents.

Maggie balbutia une réponse avant de prendre la main de Lucy dans sa sienne.

" Qu'avons nous ici ? " Demanda Lucy.

" P...Pardon ? "

" L'affaire... Pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? " Compléta Lucy.

" Oh... Oui ! " Répondit-elle.

Alex fronça les sourcils en regardant Maggie qui se lançait dans une explication sur le meurtre étrange qui venait de se produire. Alex n'en fut pas certaine mais elle crut voir une légère rougeur sur les joues de l'agent de police.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex rejoignit Maggie qui était assise au comptoir.

" Danvers ! Comment tu vas ? " Demanda l'autre femme en l'accueillant.

Alex lui sourit en prenant place à ses côtés tandis que Maggie commanda une boisson pour elle. Elle savait maintenant que tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour Maggie s'était définitivement envolé. Elle en fut soulagée, car c'était une personne extraordinaire et cela la chagrinerait de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie, être amie avec la détective était amplement suffisant. Elle se demanda si c'était ce que pensait Winn, maintenant qu'il était passé outre ses sentiments pour Kara. La conversation commença avec douceur entre elles, quelques banalités sur leur travail quand Maggie apporta un tout nouveau sujet.

" Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Astra ? "

Presque instantanément Alex rougit à l'évocation de la kryptonienne et Maggie lui sourit tendrement. Alex ne répondit pas immédiatement, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait dit à personne ce qu'elle ressentait pour Astra, mais elle eut soudainement envie d'en parler à Maggie. Maggie avait été la première à lui faire comprendre son homosexualité, il semblait presque évident qu'elle pourrait se confier à elle sur son attirance pour Astra, de plus elle était légèrement détachée de la situation et pouvait apporter un regard plus neutre. Elle inspira un coup avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup trop en fait. " Confessa-t-elle.

" Comment ça trop ? " Demanda Maggie avec intérêt, un sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres.

" C'est la tante à Kara. "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Maggie avec surprise et une légère tinte de choc. " Comment ça la tante à Kara ? "

Soudain Alex se rappela que l'autre femme ne savait pas que Supergirl et Kara étaient la même personne et donc que sa sœur avait été adoptée, rendant ainsi Astra comme tante de Kara et non la sienne aussi... Dieu merci.

" Kara a été adoptée et Astra est sa tante biologique. "

" Oh. " Souffla Maggie.

Alex se tut quelques instants, laissant le temps à son amie d'assimiler toutes les informations.

" Je comprend que se soit compliquée alors. " Ajouta Maggie. " Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec elle. "

" Quoi ? " Demanda Alex avec confusion.

" Des fois c'est mignon comme tu es innocente... " Lui dit Maggie avec un sourire remplit d'affection. " Je ne suis pas sure à 100% de ça mais elle tient à toi c'est certain. Dès ma première rencontre avec toi elle a... Comment je pourrais dire ça... c'était comme si elle marquait son territoire. "

" Marquer son territoire ? "

" Oui, elle me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de me voir avec toi. Et cette sensation n'a pas disparu depuis, les quelques fois que où on s'est croisées son attitude est restée la même. "

Astra et Maggie avaient eu l'occasion de se rencontrer à quelques reprises durant le dernier mois, surtout quand la détective venait à la DEO. Alex avait constaté que les deux femmes avaient très peu interagit, cependant elle n'y avait pas tant prêté attention que cela. Il semblait que son amie avait eu une opinion différente de la situation. Alex ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la réflexion de Maggie.

" Cela n'empêche que je ne sais pas si je devrais agir ou... "

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé pour elle la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un geste vers une femme.

" Je peux te comprendre tu sais, elle est vraiment canon . "

Cette fois ci la réflexion de Maggie déplut à Alex, elle pouvait sentir les griffes de la jalousie se réveiller au fond d'elle. Elle serra les dents et Maggie se mit à rire à ses côtés.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai certainement aucune chance et je ne suis pas intéressée. Elle est toute à toi. " La rassura la détective en riant.

Alex se détendit immédiatement.

" Tu sais, ça fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. " Lui avoua-t-elle.

" Je suis là pour toi Alex. " Dit sérieusement Maggie.

" Merci. " Répondit Alex avec soulagement.

" Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? " Demanda la détective avec intérêt.

" Pas vraiment. " Soupira-t-elle.

Maggie hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif puis un léger silence s'installa.

Une demi-heure plus tard Kara rentra dans le bar en compagnie d'Astra, James, Winn et Susan. Alex se sentit alors heureuse que leur conversation soit tournée sur le surf plutôt que sur Astra, si Kara les avaient entendues cela aurait pu être gênant. Elle regarda le petit groupe prendre place à une table, elle leur fit un signe depuis le comptoir. Kara agita la main avec enthousiasme avant de se retourner vers Astra qui la regardait intensément.

" Un billard ? " Proposa presque aussitôt Maggie.

Alex finit sa boisson d'un trait puis se leva en acceptant la proposition de son amie. Sans surprise, Maggie ne parvint pas à faire jeu égal avec elle. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son amie qui perdait face à elle quand elles furent interrompues par Lucy qui vint à leur rencontre. Une fois encore Alex vit Maggie rougir et balbutier, elle fut même encore plus mauvaise au billard semblant légèrement troublée. Alex écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait quand Maggie rata un autre coup... Elle était affectée par Lucy ! Lucy lui plaisait. Alex se mordit la lèvre en essayant de cacher son sourire. En prenant place devant le billard, Alex garda son attention sur Lucy qui essayait de donner des conseils à Maggie pour être plus efficace. Alex se rendit compte que le léger flirt qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne la dérangeait pas et même elle trouva cela mignon. Soudain une idée émergea dans son esprit.

" Lucy, tu veux prendre ma place ? J'en ai marre de plumer Maggie, je vais aller voir Kara. " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Maggie croisa son regard et elle y vit une légère panique, cela conforta Alex dans son idée. Lucy sourit en montrant toutes ses dents en hochant la tête. Alex lui donna donc sa canne avant de rejoindre la table où se trouvait Kara et les autres.

Kara se poussa immédiatement pour lui faire une place à ses côtés. En levant ses yeux sur Astra elle vit que l'autre femme semblait tendue. Sa sœur reprit sa conversation avec Winn et James avec animation.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose ? " Demanda Alex à Astra, qui était restée silencieuse depuis son arrivée.

" Non merci. " Répondit-elle sans émotion.

Alex se leva en hochant la tête et partit se chercher une bière, la conversation qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Maggie lui revint en tête. Elle attendit sa boisson avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle resta une grande partie de la soirée avec sa sœur, Winn, James et Astra tout en gardant un œil sur Lucy et Maggie qui continuaient de jouer au billard où les deux femmes étaient très clairement en train de flirter.

Après une dernière bière, Alex décida qu'il était temps pour d'y aller. En effet elle commençait tôt le lendemain.

" Laisse moi te raccompagner. " Annonça Astra.

" Tu peux rester. " Répondit Alex, cela faisait quelques temps qu'Astra avait les clés de chez elle et pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait.

" Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. " Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation.

" Elle a raison Alex. " S'interposa doucement Kara.

Alex soupira, elle avait seulement bu quelques bières... Cependant elle décida de ne pas engager un débat entre elle, Astra et Kara. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait perdre, il lui était quasiment impossible de dire non à sa petite sœur et avec Astra dans l'équation aussi ? Perdu d'avance.

" Très bien. " Soupira-t-elle.

Alex demanda un casque à M'gann pour Astra car elle était venue en moto, une fois à l'extérieur la kryptonienne se plaça gracieusement sur la moto d'Alex et attendit que celle-ci la rejoindre. Vasquez avait décidé d'apprendre à Astra à conduire, que se soit des voitures ou des motos. Astra avait développé une certaine passion pour ces véhicules maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voler. Alex avait souvent pensé à l'accompagner en acheter une grâce au salaire qu'elle touchait avec la DEO.

Alex prit place derrière Astra et peut-être qu'elle avait effectivement trop bu de bières car elle s'enroula autour de l'autre femme sans gène. Alex ferma les yeux en sentant sa moto démarrer, la vibration plus le contact chaleureux d'Astra lui firent tourner la tête, ou peut-être c'était l'alcool, puis les deux femmes filèrent dans la nuit de National City.

XXX

Alex leva les yeux de son téléphone en entendant Astra entrer dans l'appartement. En prenant conscience de la tenue de l'autre femme le téléphone d'Alex lui glissa ses mains pour s'écraser contre son pied. Astra s'était rendue compte qu'en l'absence de ses pouvoirs elle avait prit un peu de poids et elle s'était mise l'idée dans la tête de faire plus de sport que seulement à la DEO. Vasquez lui avait parlé de ses courses matinales et Astra avait décidé d'en faire autant. Alex était au courant que l'autre femme partait courir le matin, cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, vêtue d'un pantalon moulant et d'une simple brassière qui laissait voir un ventre plat et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Honnêtement elle ne savait pas où Astra avait vu qu'elle avait grossit. N'ayant plus ses pouvoirs maintenant, Astra pouvait transpirer et effectivement son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. La vision qu'elle renvoyait à Alex était à couper le souffle.

Astra leva la tête au son du téléphone qui tomba au sol et lui sourit, encore légèrement essoufflée.

" Bonjour Alexandra ! " Dit-elle et sans attendre de réponse elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Alex ne répondit pas, laissant ses yeux parcourir la silhouette sous ses yeux. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard quand elle entendit la douche couler. Elle se dit soudainement que si auparavant elle n'avait prit conscience de son homosexualité, maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Elle aimait les femmes, elle aimait les belles femmes, elle aimait Astra ! Alex avait trouvé que Maggie était belle mais honnêtement Astra était magnifique !

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son téléphone et décida d'envoyer un message à Maggie.

_Astra vient de rentrer de son jogging, elle était en brassière, j'ai vu ses abdos... Putain ! Maintenant elle est sous la douche. C'est une torture..._

Satisfaite de son message, elle partit se faire un café en laissant son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter elle décida de faire un thé pour Astra. L'autre femme sortit quelques secondes plus tard et fut enchantée de voir sa boisson déjà prête. Astra prit une gorgé de son thé avec satisfaction puis une pomme, elle eut tout juste le temps de remercier Alex quand le téléphone de cette dernière vibra. Les deux femmes regardèrent le téléphone posé entre elles qui affichait la réponse de Maggie.

_Tu es tellement gay Danvers !_

Alex se mit à rougir devant cette réponse et attrapa subitement son téléphone mais c'était trop tard, elle pouvait dire qu'Astra avait vu le message. L'autre femme ne dit rien et finit son déjeuné rapidement. Alex la regarda en silence et se demanda si elle n'avait pas soudainement retrouvé ses super pouvoirs au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle elle agissait. Astra partit travailler juste après avoir lavé sa tasse, prétextant avoir des choses à faire avec Susan. Alex soupira en regardant la porte se fermer derrière elle, elle savait que Vasquez ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapter 8

" Hey Alex ? "

Celle-ci leva les yeux de sa tablette pour voir Lucy face à elle. Elle lui sourit en la saluant tranquillement. Alex vit que son amie semblait légèrement inconfortable, ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand Lucy lui demanda à lui parler en privé. Alex leva un sourcil, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, en acceptant. Elle amena l'autre agent dans la pièce minuscule qu'elle appelait son bureau.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Lucy se lécha les lèvres nerveusement avant de prendre la parole.

" Je dois te dire quelque chose. " Commença-t-elle doucement.

Alex hocha la tête.

" Je dois te le dire parce qu'on est amies et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ? "

Lucy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de parler, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole ce fut pour lancer sa phrase avec précipitation.

" J'ai couché avec Maggie. "

Alex écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation de la part de son amie. Objectivement elle ne devrait pas être si surprise : elle avait bien vu que Maggie avait un faible pour Lucy, elle savait que Lucy aimait les femmes elle aussi. Il n'était pas étonnant pour elle d'aimer Maggie, Maggie était une personne exceptionnelle. Pour finir elle les avait presque poussées ensemble la semaine précédente. Cependant entendre qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre elles lui fit tout drôle, elle sentait légèrement blessée et elle n'était pas tout à fait sure de comprendre la raison. Après tout elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour Maggie, elle n'en avait pas pour Lucy et se sentait attirée par Astra. Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle la peinait ?

" C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, en fait c'était la semaine dernière. " Continua Lucy.

Donc c'était arrivée après leur partie de billard. Elles ne s'étaient vues que trois fois et déjà elles avaient couché ensemble...

Alex cru comprendre pourquoi cela la touchait. C'était parce que Maggie était tombée dans les bras de Lucy si rapidement alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par elle.

C'était son ego qui était blessé en définitive.

" On avait un peu bu, mais... Je veux dire je ne sais pas si c'était l'histoire d'une seule fois ou... "

Alex fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que disait son amie.

" Tu aimerais que ça arrive à nouveau ? " Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

" Je ne sais pas... Peut-être, je veux dire je ne serais pas contre... Elle non plus je pense mais je voulais que tu le saches avant que je ne fasse quoi que se soit. Elle aussi... On ne veut rien faire si c'est pour perdre ton amitié... "

Alex regarda Lucy balbutier, l'autre femme lui penser à sa sœur et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres.

" Lucy... " La coupa-t-elle. " Respire. "

Son amie sourit timidement en hochant la tête.

" Ça va... Ça ne me dérange pas. "

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda Lucy.

Alex se rendit compte que c'était vrai, cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas vraiment en fait. C'était un peu étrange, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Si cela les rendait heureuses alors pourquoi pas ? Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle les avait trouvées mignonnes ensemble.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. " La rassura-t-elle.

Lucy souffla de soulagement et son sourire s'agrandit.

" Merci Alex. "

En sortant de son bureau les deux femmes croisèrent Astra. Soudain Alex eut envie de profiter de la présence de l'autre femme.

" Tu vas à la salle de sport ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

" J'allais rejoindre Winn, il devait me montrer comment créer un compte twitter. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Malgré elle Alex ne pu s'empêcher de rire et Lucy à ses côtés en fit de même.

" L'agent McPherson m'attend ! Je vous verrais plus tard. " Annonça Lucy avant de les laisser.

" J'aimerais bien faire quelques rounds, si ça te dit ? " Proposa Alex.

Astra hocha la tête.

" Cela semble bien plus intéressant. " Répondit-elle.

Alex parvint à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, sachant que l'autre femme jouissait de la voir perdre à chaque fois contre elle. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle, cependant cela lui permit d'avoir les idées plus claires sur la situation Maggie et Lucy. En effet, en étant de longues minutes avec Astra si près d'elle, légèrement transpirante et avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres lui confirma que c'était bel et bien l'ancien général kryptonien qu'elle voulait. Finalement elle ressortit fatiguée, douloureuse mais vraiment heureuse de leur session.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tard Alex rejoignit Maggie au bar, l'autre femme était à sa place habituelle assise au comptoir avec une bière entre les mains. Alex fit signe au barman de lui en servir une en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie. Après quelques échanges de politesse Alex parla du sujet qui planait inconsciemment entre elles.

" Lucy m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passée entre vous. "

Maggie se leva les lèvres, le signe légère nervosité.

" Oui, elle me l'a dit. "

" Tu veux m'en parler ? " Demanda Alex.

Maggie hocha la tête en silence durant quelques secondes, puis elle prit une gorgée de sa bière.

" Elle est magnifique. " Répondit-elle en souriant et Alex ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. " Et c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je fais avec les aliens et tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer de la même façon qu'avec les autres. "

Maggie lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reprit la parole avec un sourire coquin.

" Et au lit je ne m'ennuie pas c'est certain. "

Alex eut la soudaine vision de ses deux amies dans des positions compromettantes et se mit à rougir inconsciemment. A ses côtés Maggie ricana.

L'agent de la DEO ne répondit pas dessuite, ses mains étaient occupées à gratter le bout de papier collé sur la bière et son cerveau pensait soudainement à la réaction de Lucy quand elle avait appris que James risquait sa vie presque tout les soirs sous son casque. Elle savait que l'ancien couple avait eu des projets de mariages à une époque et que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait facilement oublier. Alex s'inquiéta pour Maggie. Que faire si Lucy avait toujours des sentiments pour James ?

Elle soupira doucement.

Lucy avait toujours des sentiments pour James c'était certain mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour elle et Maggie ? Et James dans tout ça ? Il avait eu le béguin pour Kara et elle aussi, mais est-ce qu'il n'avait eu qu'un béguin ou c'était plus ? Voyait-il Clark en Kara, est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il avait tenté d'avoir une relation avec Kara ? Et maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'avec Kara cela ne marchait pas allait-il tenter de regagner Lucy ?

Merde que c'était compliqué.

Alex ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent. Aucun d'eux, ni Magie, ni Lucy, ni James.

" Danvers ? "

La voix légèrement inquiète de Maggie ramena l'agent à la réalité.

" Désolée, je ne voulais pas te choquer avec ma vie sexuelle. " Continua-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Alex lui sourit en secouant la tête.

" Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais à autre chose... "

Maggie fronça les sourcils et Alex se sentit coupable de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

" Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles avec Lucy ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Comme un couple tu veux dire ? "

" Ouais, comme un couple. "

Maggie grimaça légèrement.

" Non... On n'est pas vraiment un couple. On va dire qu'on est amies avec avantages. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Oh. " Souffla l'agent, légèrement rassurée.

Maggie prit une gorgée de plus avant de continuer à parler.

" Je sais qu'elle sort d'une longue relation, avec James l'ami de Kara, et qu'ils se voient encore. "

" Ouais. "

La détective soupira à ses côtés.

" Je sais qu'elle est encore très attachée à lui mais même moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux de Lucy exactement. Elle est canon c'est certain mais je ne suis pas sure de vouloir une relation maintenant. Je sais pas... On verra comment les choses évoluent je suppose. " Continua-t-elle.

Alex hocha la tête avec une once de soulagement de savoir dans quoi Maggie s'était embarquée avec Lucy.

XXX

Quand elle rentra dans son appartement Alex avait légèrement trop bu et espéra qu'Astra n'allait pas s'en rendre compte, même si elle savait que c'était un vœu pieu. Étrangement Astra n'aimait pas la savoir alcoolisée, un peu comme Kara cependant elle le cachait beaucoup moins.

Effectivement ce soir là elle trouva Astra au milieu de son salon, débout les bras croisées avec un regard désapprobateur.

" Je vais chez Kara. " Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le cœur d'Alex se mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine en entendant la nouvelle.

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ? " S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Est-ce parce qu'elle avait bu ? Parce qu'elle avait bu avec Maggie ? Parce qu'elle était avec Maggie ?

Astra la regarda avec confusion quelques secondes.

" C'est ma nièce... "

" Oui... Je sais... Mais pourquoi maintenant ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant avec douceur.

" Je suis totalement habilitée sur Terre, j'ai reçu mes papiers officiels en début de semaine et Kara m'a proposé de venir chez elle pour fêter ça. "

Alex sourit en imaginant la joie qu'avait dû ressentir sa sœur quand Astra lui avait dit qu'elle était officiellement une citoyenne des Etats-Unis d'Amérique et par conséquent reconnue sur Terre. Il était normal que les deux femmes aient envie de se retrouver toutes les deux. Alex hocha la tête en se disant qu'elle pourrait profiter de temps sans Astra pour réfléchir à leur relation et ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de la kryptonienne dans le futur.

" Excuse-moi, tu as raison. C'est génial Astra ! Kara sera heureuse de t'avoir chez elle. "

" Moi aussi. " Répondit presque timidement l'autre femme.

Astra se pencha et prit le sac de sport dans lequel se trouvait ses affaires de rechange.

" Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? " Demanda Astra avec politesse.

Alex cacha un sourire, sachant que la tante de Kara avait toujours une certaine aversion pour son amie détective.

" Très bien merci. "

Astra hocha la tête avant de faire un pas vers la porte de l'appartement.

" Bien, dans ce cas j'y vais. Je... Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement je vais rester chez Kara." Expliqua-t-elle.

" Tu as besoin que je te dépose ? "

" Non, un peu de marche me fera du bien. "

Alex se tint maladroitement face à Astra, ne sachant pas exactement comment lui dire aurevoir.

" A demain alors ? " Dit Astra.

" A demain. "

Astra lui sourit légèrement puis sortie de l'appartement, laissant Alex seule avec ses pensées.

XXX

Alex allongée sur son canapé soupira lourdement. Astra lui manquait. Cela fait cinq jours que l'autre femme était chez Kara et son absence était pesante. Le premier jour et la première nuit s'était bien passée mais dès le lendemain Alex se rendit compte que la présence de l'autre femme lui manquait. Elle avait prit l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un chez elle, quelqu'un à qui parler, préparer à manger pour deux, voir Astra lire un livre sur le canapé ou regarder la télévision avec elle. C'était les petites choses comme celles-ci qui lui manquait. Elle voyait Astra à la DEO mais c'était différent, c'était dans le cadre du travail et c'était donc beaucoup moins personnel. La veille elle était allée voir un film chez Kara où elle y avait retrouvé Astra mais même chez sa sœur cela avait été différent. Astra ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que dans son appartement.

Alex soupira à nouveau avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Elle avait décidé de boire pour s'occuper ce soir. Elle savait qu'Astra et Kara ne seraient pas très heureuses si elles le savaient, mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait que faire. Soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le récupéra et vit qu'il s'agissait de Maggie qui lui proposait de la rejoindre au bar dans une heure. Alex regarda son appartement, sa bière, ses habits confortables puis elle décida d'inviter Maggie à venir chez à elle à la place. Quand l'autre femme arriva de longues minutes plus tard elle avait de nombreuses bières dans ses bras. La détective s'affala sur le canapé avec une bouteille à la main.

" Tout va bien ? " Demanda Alex avec une légère tinte d'inquiétude.

" Avec Lucy c'est finit. "

" Oh. " Souffla-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Maggie laissa sa tête se reposer sur le rebord du canapé.

" Je sais qu'on était pas ensemble et tout... Je le savais et en fin de compte ça n'a duré que quelque jours mais bon... " Soupira-t-elle. " C'est comme un échec. "

Alex grimaça, comprenant ce que voulait dire son amie.

" Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Maggie bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

" Pas vraiment... Mais je ne suis pas stupide je pense que ça à avoir avec James. " Dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse.

" C'est possible. " Concéda Alex.

" Je ne suis pas venue pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. "

Alex se mit à rire sarcastiquement.

" Si tu n'avais pas amené toutes ces bières j'aurais pu te croire. "

Maggie la rejoignit dans son rire et haussa les épaules.

" Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ce soir ? "

" Astra est allée chez Kara pour un certain temps. "

" Mais tout va bien entre vous ? "

" Oui, je pense. " Répondit Alex avant de boire un coup.

Un silence s'installa entre elles et Alex pensa à Lucy, Maggie et James. Elle compatissait avec Maggie, même si elle et Lucy se voyaient surtout pour le sexe elle les connaissaient et elle se doutait qu'elles avaient dû s'attacher l'une à l'autre. Peut-être Maggie plus que Lucy. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Lucy car quand elle l'avait vu avec James et des fois ils semblaient tellement destinés l'un à l'autre...

Alex finit sa bière d'un trait, finalement Maggie et elle passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à boire les bières que la détective avait amené.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex leva les yeux de son ordinateur quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Astra, son sac à la main, sur le pas de sa porte.

" Hey. " S'annonça-t-elle doucement.

" Hey. " Répondit Alex en souriant.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer l'autre femme dans l'appartement. Alex sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Astra dans son salon à nouveau, comme si c'était l'endroit qui lui convenait le mieux. La kryptonienne partir déposer son sac dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon. Astra jeta un regard désapprobateur aux bouteilles de bières vides qui se trouvaient sur le plan de travail, restes de la soirée qu'Alex avait passé avec Maggie deux jours plus tôt.

Alex se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne se sentant pas coupable d'avoir bu en compagnie de son amie. En fait le sentiment qui l'habitait le plus à cet instant c'était la joie de revoir Astra, l'autre femme lui avait beaucoup manqué.

" Je suis heureuse de te voir de retour ici. " Lui confia-t-elle.

Astra lui sourit avec tendresse.

" Je suis heureuse aussi. J'aimais être chez Kara, mais ici... "

Le cœur d'Alex se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'Astra se sentait plus chez elle ici que chez sa nièce. A cet instant elle su qu'elle avait plus qu'un béguin pour Astra, c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond. Elle regarda Astra et espéra de toutes ses forces que c'était réciproque. La kryptonienne posa ses yeux sur les restes de pizzas qui traînaient sur la table avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Alex.

" Kara m'a appris à faire des pâtes à la carbonara, veux-tu tester ? "

Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à briller, les pâtes à la carbonara de Kara étaient délicieuses.

" Avec plaisir ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Astra hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

XXX

Alex fredonnait tranquillement en sortant de sa douche. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son appartement mais elle ne se pressa pas pour autant. Elle savait qu'Astra pouvait s'en charger. Elle s'enroula autour de sa serviette quand la voix de Maggie retentit derrière la porte.

" Bonjour Astra. "

" Détective Sawyer. " Répondit Astra froidement. " Alexandra n'est pas disponible en ce moment. "

Alex ne pu retenir un sourire, Astra l'appelait toujours Alexandra quand elle était en présence de Maggie, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait le droit de s'appeler par son nom. Honnêtement, elle adorait cela.

" Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai oublié mon bonnet la dernière fois que je suis venue pour ah... Il est là " S'exclama-t-elle.

Alex resta immobile à écouter ce qu'il se passait sur le pas de sa porte.

" Parfait. Alors je suppose qu'on se voit bientôt. " Dit Maggie, toujours avec entrain.

" Je suppose. "

Alex les entendit s'échanger des adieux et la porte se ferma. Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour une raison quelconque elle trouva cet échange entre les deux femmes amusant. Elle continua de se préparer en fredonnant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Astra n'était nulle par pour être en vu. Alex regarda son téléphone qui était posé sur le canapé et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de la part de Maggie.

_Je suis revue récupérer mon bonnet. Astra n'était pas tout à fait heureuse. Je pense que c'était surtout de savoir qu'on avait passé une soirée ensemble pendant qu'elle était absente ;)_

Alex retint un sourire en se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche d'Astra, elle trouva l'autre femme dans sa chambre avec un livre. L'imagine d'une adolescente boudant dans sa chambre lui vint en tête presque immédiatement.

" Hey ! Je vais regarder un film tu veux venir ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Astra leva les yeux de son livre tranquillement puis elle secoua la tête.

" Non, je suis bien ici. Je vais continuer à lire. "

Alex lui sourit gentiment.

" Pas de problème. A demain alors. "

Astra lui fit un signe de tête et retourna à son livre. Alex quant à elle essaya de ne pas sourire encore plus.

XXX

Alex se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit moulante, son maquillage était bien plus forcé que d'habitude et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés. Elle appliqua une dernière couche de son rouge à lèvre avant de soupirer légèrement. Elle était prête pour son repas avec Maxwell. L'homme riche était de retour à National City pour quelques jours et Alex avait été chargée d'enquêter sur ses derniers agissements. Elle n'avait pas tellement eu le choix car elle savait que Max avait un faible pour elle et la DEO souhaitait l'exploiter. Alex ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, après tout il n'était pas fondamentalement méchant mais certaines de ses actions étaient tout bonnement odieuses. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à Bizarro et son choix de sacrifier une partie de la ville pour sauver le monde. En outre il était étrangement satisfaisant de le frapper. D'un autre côté elle pouvait le comprendre et compatissait avec son passé. Alex soupira une seconde fois, cet homme était une énigme. Une énigme qu'elle devait essayer de déchiffrer.

L'agent sortit de sa salle de bain en mettant ses escarpins pour finaliser sa tenue. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper son sac à main qui allait avec sa robe quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se tourna précipitamment pour trouver Astra qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

" Hey ! " La salua-t-elle avec le sourire.

" Alexandra... Tu es... époustouflante. "

Astra avait dit le dernier mot en kryptonien, ou du moins un mot qui y serait sa traduction, et Alex l'avait très bien compris, elle ne pu retenir le rouge qui tinta ses joues. Malgré tout elle feignit l'innocence.

" Quoi ? "

L'autre femme se redressa légèrement pour se reprendre.

" Tu es belle. Tu vas à un rendez-vous c'est ça ? " Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de maîtrise.

Alex hocha la tête.

" Avec Maggie ? "

Le venin dans la voix d'Astra était visible et Alex ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec la détective. Elle se lécha les lèvres en espérant qu'effectivement Astra était jalouse de son amie.

" Non, c'est pour le travail. C'est Maxwell Lord. "

" Le scientifique. " Annonça Astra.

" Oui, il est de retour et je dois savoir pourquoi. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Il est dangereux, je ne l'aime pas. "

Alex comprenait très bien l'aversion de tout alien envers Max.

" Je ferais attention. " Dit-elle en montrant la petite arme qu'elle avait dans son sac à main.

" Pourquoi tu y vas dans une telle tenue ? Ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre. " Continua Astra.

L'agent sourit avec tendresse devant l'apparente naïveté de la question.

" Certains hommes parlent plus facilement quand ils ont quelque chose qui leur plait en face d'eux. "

" Tu n'es pas une chose ! " S'exclama Astra avec indignation.

" Je sais je sais... Mais Astra ne me dit pas que n'a jamais utilisé tes charmes pour avoir une information. "

La kryptonienne se tut quelques instants et Alex sourit tristement.

" Je suppose que c'est une pratique universelle. " Commenta la plus jeune.

" Il faut croire. "

Les deux femmes continuèrent de se regarder quelques instants en silence.

" Je vais y aller alors. "

" Fais attention à toi. " Lui dit tendrement Astra.

Alex lui sourit avec douceur.

" Promis. " Répondit-elle avant de partir le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Sur le chemin qui la menait jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Max Alex se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'inviter Astra au restaurant. La kryptonienne n'était sortit qu'au bar à alien de M'gann et rien d'autre. Alex s'imagina prendre Astra dans un restaurant italien ou français pour lui faire découvrir de la très bonne nourriture. Elles pourraient bien s'habiller toutes les deux puis faire une balade dans National City le soir, peut-être monter dans les hauteurs pour voir les étoiles... Alex se laissa emporter dans ses pensées de longues minutes avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle savait qu'elle voulait tout simplement sortir avec l'autre femme, comme un couple.

La voiture que Max lui avait envoyé s'arrêta et Alex chassa toutes ses souhaits, elle avait un travail à faire ce soir. Elle inspira profondément avant de plaquer un joli sourire sur son visage qu'elle allait essayer de garder toute la soirée. Le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la porte, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer au plus point. Elle savait sortir d'une voiture pour l'amour de Dieu ! Cependant elle le remercia chaleureusement, sachant qu'il était seulement un employé aux services de l'homme le plus puissant de la ville.

" Monsieur Lord vous attend à l'intérieur. " Lui dit le chauffeur avec politesse en lui désignant le restaurant hors de prix qui se trouvait face à elle.

Alex hocha la tête puis s'avança d'un pas décidé. Que le spectacle commence.

Alex rentra chez elle plus de trois heures plus tard frustrée, légèrement ivre et les pieds douloureux. Mis à part la mettre sur les nerfs, Max ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau. Il s'était contenté d'expliquer son absence par un besoin de vacances et avait parlé pendant des heures d'Afrique du Sud, le Japon et la Nouvelle Zélande. Après quelques boissons il avait aussi flirté avec elle, mais était resté remarquablement courtois même lorsqu'il l'avait faite danser. Il n'avait pas fait un geste déplacé au plus grand dam d'Alex qui avait apprécié se défendre contre lui en toute légitimité. Finalement cette soirée avait été un échec, sauf pour la bonne nourriture et le vin qu'elle avait dans son estomac.

En entrant dans son appartement Alex eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Astra encore réveillée et devant la télévision.

" Hey ! Tu n'es pas couchée ? " Lui demanda-t-elle en posant son sac à main sur la table de la cuisine.

" Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. "

L'agent cacha son sourire, se demandant si l'autre femme l'attendait, puis elle décida d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Astra après avoir retirer ses chaussures. La kryptonienne inspira brusquement en sentant la cuisse nue d'Alex frôler la sienne et Alex eut de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son sourire.

" Les méduses ? " Dit-elle avec étonnement.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Astra en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

" Tu regardes un documentaire sur les méduses ? "

Astra sembla revenir à la réalité et détourna rapidement les yeux d'Alex.

" Oh oui... Je suis tombée dessus, c'est fascinant. " Expliqua-t-elle en agitant les mains vers l'écran.

Alex, toujours un peu ivre, se sentit audacieuse et posa sa tête sur l'épaule forte d'Astra.

" Hum... Surement plus intéressant que ma soirée. "

La plus jeune sentit l'autre femme se tendre contre elle.

" Cela ne n'est pas bien passé ? "

Alex soupira pour la énième fois ce soir là.

" Je n'ai pas appris grand chose. "

" S'est-il bien comporté ? " Demanda timidement Astra.

Le sourire d'Alex revint sur les lèvres presque immédiatement en voyant qu'Astra était plus préoccupée par elle que sa mission.

" Oui... Un vrai gentleman. " Répondit-elle.

Astra ne répondit pas mais Alex n'en fit pas cas. Elle se laissa somnoler contre Astra qui venait de caler sa tête au dessus de la sienne. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette position un nombre incalculable de fois avec Kara, cependant son corps ne réagissait certainement pas de la même façon avec Astra. Finalement cette soirée n'était pas un désastre total.


	10. Chapter 10

Les choses avec Cadmus s'envenimèrent soudainement ainsi Alex fut de plus en plus occupée et près de quatre mois après avoir été sauvée de la prison russe par Alex, Astra se retrouva elle aussi à être projetée sur le terrain. Cela fut une source de stress encore plus intense pour Alex, car maintenant Astra n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et pouvait donc être facilement blessée. Impartialement elle savait que l'ancien général avait toutes les capacités requises et même plus pour travailler à la DEO, cependant elle ne pouvait chasser son inquiétude. Malgré tout la présence d'Astra avec eux commençaient à se faire sentir et Cadmus semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Un beau jour l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Astra fut envoyée à la recherche d'un alien qui causait des troubles dans une ville voisine. Cela devait être une formalité mais quand l'alien vit Astra il perdit les pédales, apparemment c'était un ancien prisonnier de Fort Rozz et il ne portait pas l'ancien général dans son cœur. Il s'attaqua violemment au groupe d'agents de la DEO, mais heureusement il avait bu de grandes quantités d'alcool et sa force ainsi que ses réflexes furent fortement ralentit. Cela n'empêcha pas Astra de rentrer à la DEO avec un bras ensanglanté et des contusions sur son corps pour la plus grande horreur d'Alex et de Kara.

Le soir même Alex et Astra étaient devant la télé en train de regarder le deuxième opus de la saga d'Indiana Jones. Cependant la plus jeune ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le film, l'ayant déjà vu un grand nombre de fois avec Kara mais surtout à cause de son inquiétude pour Astra. En effet elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses sentiments pour la kryptonienne pour elle, surtout quand la peur de la perdre était si présente.

" Tu ne regarde pas le film. "

Alex sursauta en entendant Astra lui parler. Elle sortit de ses pensées et vit que l'autre femme avait mis le film en pause et la regardait intensément. Alex cacha un soupir en voyant que l'autre femme s'était rendue compte de son inattention. Elle se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment et elle vit les yeux d'Astra s'y attarder quelques secondes. Alex sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et regarda les lèvres d'Astra à son tour. L'envie de l'embrasser se fit plus forte que jamais. Cependant l'image de Maggie la repoussant lui revint en tête. Que faire si Astra faisait de même ? Elle avait réussit à gérer le rejet de Maggie car c'était un béguin, mais Astra ? Astra était bien plus qu'un béguin. Et la tante de Kara...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand soudain les lèvres d'Astra se posèrent sur les siennes. Alex écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant qu'Astra était en de l'embrasser ! Ses yeux se fermèrent alors, pour profiter du moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Les lèvres d'Astra étaient douces contre les siennes, tout comme ses joues quand Alex les pris dans ses mains. Elle garda le visage d'Astra contre elle aussi longtemps que possible, mais bientôt le besoin l'oxygène se fut plus fort. Elles se détachèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, Alex ouvrit ses yeux pour croiser ceux d'Astra et soudain elle se sentit timide.

" Wahou. " Souffla-t-elle " Donc si je comprend bien, je te plais ? " Continua-t-elle.

Astra lui sourit avec amusement.

" Oui Alex, tu me plais... Beaucoup. "

Alex lui rendit son sourire.

" Génial. " Chuchota-t-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Alex fit attention de ne pas appuyer ses mains sur les parties meurtries du corps d'Astra. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent finalement Astra lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et Alex lui sourit à nouveau.

" Est-ce que s'est pour ça que tu es désagréable avec Maggie ? " Demanda Alex avec un sourire moqueur.

Astra s'écarta légèrement en haussant les épaules.

" Je réitère ce que je te t'avais déjà dit, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait qu'elle te blesse... " Commença-t-elle. " Mais après quand mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué et qu'elle était aux alentours... J'ai commencé à voir en elle une concurrente pour ton affection. Je l'avoue."

" Il n'y a aucune concurrence entre vous deux. " La rassura Alex avant de se pencher une seconde puis lui voler un baiser. " Depuis que tu es retour tu es la seule à occuper mes pensées. "

Astra sourit avec arrogance à cette réflexion.

" Je suis heureuse de l'entendre Alexandra... Mais il faut que tu saches qu'en dehors de Non je n'ai jamais été dans une relation... "

Alex sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge quelques instants. Astra voulait une relation avec elle ? Si elle n'était pas assise, elle était sure que ses jambes auraient flanchées.

" ... Et j'étais une autre personne en ce temps là. Tant de choses ont changé depuis. "

Alex lui prit les mains doucement.

" C'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit avec n'importe qui ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment. "

Astra hocha la tête.

" On va découvrir ça ensemble. " Dit Alex avec confiance.

" Bien. "

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Alex se blottit contre Astra juste avant de remettre le film qui était toujours sur pause. L'autre femme accepta son étreinte sans rien dire et reporta son attention sur Indiana Jones.

XXX

Kara volait tranquillement dans la nuit de National City, c'était calme ce soir là. Elle arriva près de chez sa sœur et décida d'aller la voir ainsi que sa tante qui avait été blessée dans l'après-midi. En s'approchant elle entendit sa tante parler, apparemment reprochant à Alex de ne pas suivre le film qu'elles regardaient. Inconsciemment elle sourit, sachant qu'Astra avait prit un certain intérêt envers la culture terrienne notamment le cinéma. Elle savait qu'Alex et elle regardaient beaucoup de films, presque un par jour.

En s'approchant de l'appartement de sa sœur, Kara activa sa vision qui lui permettait de voir à travers les murs pour savoir quel film elles regardaient quand elle vit Alex et Astra face à face, l'écran sur pause avec Harrison Ford vêtu de son fameux chapeau et son lasso.

Soudain sa tante se pencha vers Alex et l'embrassa.

Kara se figea dans les airs.

Elle vit les yeux d'Alex s'agrandir, surement de surprise puis elle se détendit et prit le visage d'Astra pour la tirer encore plus vers elle. Kara ouvrit sa bouche de stupeur. Elle savait qu'Alex aimait les femmes, elle savait qu'elle et Astra s'entendaient bien mais elle était à des années lumières de se douter de la véritable nature de leur relation.

" Wahou... Donc si je comprend bien, je te plais ? "

En entendant sa sœur, Kara comprit soudainement qu'il s'agissait très probablement qu'elle venait d'assister à leur premier baiser.

" Oui Alex, tu me plais... Beaucoup. "

Kara était toujours immobile près de l'appartement d'Alex en train d'essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait entre sa sœur et Astra.

" Génial. "

Lorsque Kara les vit s'embrasser à nouveau ce fut comme une douche froide. Elle se retourna précipitamment et partit dans la direction opposée à toute vitesse. Elle dépassa la limite de National City en quelques secondes. Elle se sentait perdue, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à cette révélation, elle avait besoin de conseils, elle avait besoin de...

Cat Grant.

Son ancienne patronne avait toujours les mots justes pour l'aider. Sans hésitation elle vola donc jusqu'à New York où elle savait trouver la puissante femme. Malgré son départ, elles avaient continué de parler régulièrement, soit par messages soit par des appels. Cependant c'est différent de lui parler au téléphone et de lui parler en vrai, en face à face. Les paroles de l'autre femme étaient rassurante, mais sa présence l'était encore plus. Elle en avait besoin maintenant plus que tout autre chose.

Kara atterrit doucement sur le balcon de la suite d'hôtel dans laquelle séjournait Cat. Elle frappa timidement à la porte vitrée, elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour voir l'autre femme lui ouvrit. Un sourire se dessina automatiquement quand elle vit Cat.

" Supergirl. " L'accueillit-t-elle avec chaleur.

Kara se rendit compte à quelle point l'autre femme lui avait manqué et sans hésitation elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Cat émit un hoquet de surprise face à ce geste mais le retourna immédiatement.

" Cat, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. " Dit-elle en s'écartant.

" Je peux voir ça. " Répondit Cat. " Est-ce pour cela que vous avez voler jusqu'ici ? "

Kara recula en soupirant.

" J'ai besoin de parler. " Avoua-t-elle.

Cat lui sourit et lui présenta un siège pour poursuivre leur conversation. Kara posa ses coudes sur ses jambes en silence pendant que Cat se servait un verre. La joie de revoir son mentor se dissipait lentement et la situation de sa sœur et sa tante lui revenait en tête.

Un verre contenant un whisky irlandais fut soudainement placé devant ses yeux. Elle savait que l'alcool humain ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais pour le principe elle le prit et en bu une gorgée.

" Quel est le problème Supergirl ? "

Le cœur de Kara se sera entendant le ton préoccupé de Cat et se sentit soudain coupable de la mascarade sur son identité. Dans un élan de rébellion Kara prit une décision importante.

" Je ne suis pas là en tant que Supergirl mais en tant que Kara. " Annonça-t-elle avec confiance.

Cat leva un sourcil mais elle ne sembla pas aussi surprise qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

" Je vois. " Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa propre boisson.

Kara inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre. Il semblait que Cat était déjà au courant de sa véritable identité, elle se demanda même si elle l'avait réellement trompée... Cependant cette conversation pouvait encore attendre. Elle était ici pour autre chose.

" Ma sœur Alex... "

Cat posa son verre pour l'écouter pleinement.

" Elle... Je t'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé ma tante ? "

L'autre femme hocha la tête.

" Comme tu peux t'en douter c'est une kryptonienne elle aussi. Alex l'a retrouvé dans une prison il a des mois de cela... C'est une histoire pour une autre fois. "

Kara pouvait voir que son mentor avait des milliers de questions qui lui passait par la tête mais elle resta silencieuse.

" Depuis son retour elle vit chez Alex parce qu'elles travaillent ensemble mais... Ce soir quand je suis allée chez elles je les ai vu... "

Kara ferma les yeux quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées.

" Je les ai surprises en train de s'embrasser... Je pense même que c'était leur premier baiser. "

Cat ne répondit pas immédiatement et Kara se sentit obligée de continuer.

" Elles avaient l'air heureuses. "

" Qu'est-ce qui t'embête alors ? " Lui demanda diplomatiquement Cat.

" Je ne sais pas ! " Soupira Kara avec frustration. " C'est ma sœur... Et ma tante ! Ma tante qui m'a vu grandir... Et puis j'ai grandit avec Alex... C'est tellement bizarre. En plus je ne m'y attendais pas, je sais que j'ai du mal avec ce genre de chose mais quand même il devait y avoir des signes... "

" Est-ce que c'est la différence d'âge qui te pose un problème ? " Demanda Cat avec prudence.

Kara n'eut presque aucune hésitation avant de répondre.

" Non. Non ce n'est pas l'âge. Tante Astra elle... Non, ce n'est pas l'âge. "

Cat hocha la tête et les femmes restèrent silencieuses un certain temps.

" Tu sais Kara, on ne peut pas toujours choisir pour qui on se sent attiré. " Annonça sérieusement Cat.

Kara croisa son regard et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

" Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. "

Son mentor tendit sa main et la posa doucement sur son bras.

" Merci d'avoir assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. "

Kara lui sourit tendrement en lui serrant la main. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Cat ne retire sa main.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais en venant ici. " Avoua Kara. " J'avais besoin de soutien... de le dire à quelqu'un et comme tu ne les fréquentes pas... "

" Je comprends Kara. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois réfléchir et comprendre par toi même ce qui te pose problème. Tu dois être encore un peu sous le choc de la révélation. "

L'héroïne hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de sa boisson. Puis les deux femmes parlèrent un long moment de Supergirl et des nouvelles de CatCo avant que Kara ne retourne à National City. Revoir Cat lui avait fait un grand bien, cependant elle avait raison, elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir seule à Alex et Astra.

Le lendemain elle croisa sa sœur et sa tante à la DEO. Tout semblait normal, la seule différence qu'elle nota entre elles fut la légèrement augmentation de leur rythmes cardiaques quand elles étaient proches.


	11. Chapter 11

Quand elles eurent droit à quelques jours de calme Alex décida qu'il était temps d'amener Astra dans un restaurant romantique comme elle l'avait prévu des semaines plus tôt. Elles avaient déjà mangé au chinois qu'il y avait au coin de sa rue, avant et même après qu'elles aient confessé leur attirance envers l'autre mais cette fois ci elle voulait faire quelque chose de spécial. Elle prit le temps de bien réfléchir à leur soirée puis elle réserva donc une table chez un des restaurants italiens les mieux notés de National City, en effet Astra appréciait beaucoup la cuisine italienne. Alex avait demandé innocemment à Susan si elle pouvait laisser Astra partir plus tôt et quand elle entendit l'autre femme rentrer dans l'appartement en fin d'après-midi elle remercia silencieusement son amie.

Ce soir là Astra s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement pour la saluer. Alex eut tout juste le temps de répondre au baiser que déjà Astra se dégageait d'elle.

" Je dois aller me doucher. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Attend. " La retint Alex en lui attrapant la main. " Ce soir on va manger à Casa Julia donc habille toi en conséquence. "

" Le restaurant italien ? " Demanda Astra.

Alex la regarda avec surprise.

" Tu le connais ? "

" Kara, Winn et Susan m'en ont déjà parlé il parait qu'ils servent les meilleurs cannelloni de la ville. " Dit-elle avec envie.

" Oui, entre-autre. " Répondit-elle en souriant pas vraiment surprise de savoir que sa sœur et ses amis lui en ait parlé. Kara était toujours au courant des nouveaux restaurants dans la ville.

Astra lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, cette fois ci elle passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Alex pour la tirer contre elle.

" Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? " Dit-t-elle contre ses lèvres avec malice.

Alex passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre femme et gratta doucement son cuir chevelu sachant qu'Astra aimait cela.

" Tu verras... " Murmura-t-elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes puis Astra partit se doucher. Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe noire et blanche qu'Alex n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

" Wahou, tu es magnifique. " La complimenta l'agent qui avait aussi prit le temps de se changer pendant la douche d'Astra.

" Toi aussi Alexandra. " Répondit humblement Astra.

Alex sourit en rougissant légèrement.

" Tu as finit avec la salle de bain ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Astra hocha la tête et Alex finit de se préparer puis les deux femmes partirent en direction du garage où se trouvait la voiture d'Alex. Cette dernière conduisit jusqu'au restaurant en mettant une douce musique, elle voulait les mettre tranquillement dans l'ambiance pour la soirée se déroule le mieux possible. Une fois qu'elle eut garée la voiture les deux femmes en sortirent pour se diriger vers le restaurant, Alex prit la main d'Astra et celle-ci lia leurs doigts sans hésitation. Alex savait qu'elle avait un sourire légèrement niais quand elle se présenta à l'accueil mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le chef de salle, visiblement italien, les installa à une table qui leur laissait une certaine intimité. Les deux femmes commandèrent quelques minutes plus tard puis furent laissées seules. Astra posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'avant bras d'Alex et la caressa doucement. Alex lui sourit et tourna son bras pour faire de même.

" Donc c'est un rendez-vous romantique ? Comme dans les films que Kara regarde ? "

" Oui, je me disais que ça pourrait être bien de faire quelque chose en dehors de l'appartement pour une fois... Tu sais comme... "

Alex se tut puis se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

" Comme ? " L'invita l'autre femme à continuer.

" Comme un couple ? " Proposa-t-elle.

L'agent attendit avec appréhension la réponse d'Astra car elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parler du statut de leur relation. Astra lui sourit puis regarda tout autour d'elles.

" Tu as très bien choisi. " Répondit-telle.

" Merci. " Lui dit Alex avec un large sourire. " Et toi aussi tu regardes des films romantiques je te rappelle... "

Astra se mit à rire et une fois encore l'agent de la DEO se dit que c'était le plus beau son qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

" Et qui me les a conseillés hein Agent Danvers ? " Répondit-elle avec malice.

Alex garda son sourire en haussant les épaules.

Le repas fut sans surprise délicieux et la conversation agréable et facile. Alex ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine. Elle proposa donc à Astra de se balader dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin du restaurant. L'autre femme accepta immédiatement. Elles marchèrent donc main dans la main sous la douce lumière de la Lune. Elles croisèrent d'autres couples avant de prendre place sur un banc qui était en face d'une marre où barbotaient des canards. Astra lui parla des animaux qui existaient sur Krypton et Alex posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre femme pour l'écouter.

Leur soirée romantique ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans leur appartement elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes dans le salon puis elle partirent s'endormir dans leur chambre respective.

XXX

Alex regardait Astra qui essayait de leur préparer à manger en souriant. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis leur premier baiser, trois jours depuis leur soirée à la Casa Julia et Alex nageait dans le bonheur depuis. Surtout quand elle était avec l'autre femme car ses journées à la DEO étaient bien remplies et leurs temps ensemble était assez réduit. La seule partie qui la tracassait dans sa relation naissance avec Astra c'était de garder le secret. Elle voulait que tout le monde soit au courant de bonheur et notamment Kara. Cependant elles avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer à la jeune kryptonienne. Elles voulaient être sures de leurs sentiments, mais Alex savait qu'elles étaient juste en train de retarder l'inévitable.

La veille elle avait croisé Maggie et l'envie de lui annoncer qu'elle était avec Astra s'était faite de plus en plus forte. Elle décida donc d'en parler à l'autre femme.

" Astra ? "

La kryptonienne se tourna vers elle, une cuillère en bois à la main.

" Oui ? "

" Je... J'ai vu Maggie hier. " Commença-t-elle en regardant la réaction d'Astra.

L'ancien général hocha la tête, sans montrer son habituelle animosité envers la détective.

" Elle sait que... Je lui ai parlé de toi avant et que tu me plaisais. En fait elle essayait de te rendre jalouse ces derniers temps car elle pensait que tu m'aimais bien. "

" Eh bien, elle avait raison. "

Alex sourit, encore très heureuse de connaitre et entendre l'attirance d'Astra vers elle.

" Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles, tu sais pour savoir si les choses avaient évolué entre nous. "

" Donc tu lui as dit ? " Demanda Astra en croisant ses bras.

Alex essaya de ne pas grimacer en voyant sa position défensive.

" Non. "

Astra décroisa ses bras en entendant la réponse de la plus jeune.

" Mais tu aimerais lui dire. " Continua-t-elle avec douceur.

" Oui, j'aimerai bien le dire à quelqu'un. On peut lui confiance. " Argua Alex, faisant comprendre ainsi qu'elle ne le dirait pas à Kara. En effet c'était de la réaction de la superhéroïne ce qu'elles craignaient le plus.

La kryptonienne fit un pas vers elle d'un air compatissant.

" Je comprends. Tu sais hier Susan m'a dit de partir plus tôt car elle savait que c'était ton jour de repos. " Dit Astra.

Alex fronça les sourcils ne saisissant pas où elle voulait en venir, Astra dû s'en rendre compte car elle lui sourit en passant sa main dans les cheveux tendrement. Alex ne pu s'empêcher de fermer brièvement les yeux à cette sensation.

" Je pense qu'elle sait pour nous, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit cela ? "

La jeune agent ricana. Finalement il ne faisait aucun doute que Susan était au courant, c'était la personne qui les côtoyait le plus à toutes les deux à la DEO et avait un sens de l'observation hors norme. Après tout c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait été recrutée.

" Donc si une de mes amies est au courant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en faire autant. " Annonça Astra.

Alex fut enchantée d'entendre que l'autre femme considérait Susan comme son amie. Elle espéra que le sentiment était mutuel pour Susan. Astra méritait d'avoir des personnes à qui se confier et parler en plus d'elle et Kara. La kryptonienne lui sourit et retourna à sa cuisine. Pendant ce temps Alex envoya un message à Maggie pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans leur bar habituel.

Le soir suivant elle trouva donc la détective à l'attendre près du billard. Alex se dirigea vers elle avec enthousiasme.

" Danvers ! Quoi de neuf ? " Demanda Maggie l'accueillant avec un sourire.

" Deux-trois choses. " Répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

Cela sembla piquer l'intérêt de son amie.

" Vraiment ? Allons commander et tu me racontes tout ! " Dit-elle.

Une fois accoudées au comptoir Alex n'y tint plus et annonça à Maggie la raison de leur réunion.

" Il y a deux semaines avec Astra... " Commença-t-elle.

Elle laissa un silence légèrement dramatique avant de reprendre avec un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" On s'est embrassées ! "

Maggie écarquilla les yeux pendant un instant puis sourit largement à son tour.

" Vraiment ? Mais c'est super ? Dis moi tout ! " Demanda Maggie avec excitation.

" On regardait un film mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs car elle avait été blessée dans la journée. Elle s'est rendue compte que je ne suivais pas le film et puis c'est arrivé ! " Expliqua-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. " C'était vraiment... génial. J'arrivais pas à y croire, elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais aussi et tu sais... "

Alex regarda son amie en essayant de lui faire comprendre, mais Maggie lui fit un signe de tête pour continuer.

" On est ensemble depuis. "

" Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment super. Je suis heureuse pour toi tu le mérites. " Lui dit Maggie en lui prenant les mains. " La prochaine tournée est pour moi ! "

Alex sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

" Kara est au courant ? " Demanda Maggie plus sérieusement.

" Non, pas encore. " Soupira-t-elle.

Maggie hocha la tête avec compréhension avant de sourire avec malice.

" Et donc ? Ça se passe comment ? "

Rien qu'au ton de son amie, Alex comprit le sous-entendu de la question de Maggie.

" Pour l'instant on découvre ce que ça veut dire pour nous. On est pas allées plus loin que les baisers et les câlins sur la canapé devant la télé. "

La détective la regarda en souriant doucement.

" Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps... " Commença-t-elle timidement.

" Quoi ? "

" C'est de plus en plus... Tu vois ? "

" Chaud ? "

" Ouais voilà. Je pense que j'aimerais bien... "

" Voir si elle est aussi musclée qu'elle en a l'air ? " Proposa Maggie.

Alex se mit à rien en poussant légèrement de son amie avec son épaule.

" C'est ça. " Confirma-t-elle.

" C'est normal, en fait je suis impressionnée que vous ayez tenu si longtemps ! " Ricana Maggie.

L'agent de la DEO leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucune remarque. Son amie garda son sourire aux lèvres avant de se pencher sur elle.

" Donc, ça y est tu as une petite amie. " Dit-elle.

Alex sentit des papillons grouiller dans son ventre.

" J'ai une petite amie. " Répéta-t-elle pour son plus grand plaisir.


	12. Chapter 12

Les crédits de la fin d'un épisode de Game of Trones apparurent sur l'écran et la seconde suivante Astra poussa un cri de frustration.

" Mais ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Alex ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ses côtés en éteignant la télévision. Astra s'était beaucoup accrochée à cette série, comprenant les rouages d'une guerre de pouvoir. Cela lui permettait aussi de mieux appréhender le passé des humains, même si la série avait pris beaucoup de libertés, principalement dû au surnaturel. Cette série lui permettait aussi de comparer les croyances kyptoniennes avec celles de sa nouvelle planète. En effet Alex avait pu apprendre qu'il existait des créatures ressemblants aux enfants de la foret dans un système solaire non loin de Krypton et Astra lui avait confirmé l'existence de dragons sur une planète qu'elle avait visité quand elle faisait partie de l'armée kryptonienne.

" Tu peux mettre l'épisode suivant ? " Demanda Astra.

L'agent de la DEO secoua la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

" On a dit deux épisodes par soir, pas plus. Sinon on finira la saison trop vite. "

Astra parue mécontente de cette réponse et lui fit la moue. Astra In-Ze, Général de Krypton faisait la moue pour voir un épisode d'une série télévisée ! Alex ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau avant de l'embrasser, trouvant l'autre femme trop attachante. Astra fondit contre en elle un instant, Alex en profita pour la tirer sur elle. Rapidement elle se retrouva allongée sur le canapé avec Astra à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Alex laissa ses mains se glisser sous le T-shirt de l'autre femme qui était en train d'explorer son cou avec ses lèvres. Lorsqu'Astra commença à utiliser ses dents Alex répondit en plantant légèrement ses ongles dans le dos de sa petite amie. Elle sentait que son corps était en feu, surtout son bas ventre.

" Astra... " Soupira-t-elle en la faisant s'éloigner légèrement.

La kryptonienne s'écarta, la respiration légèrement haletante, mais garda ses mains sur les hanches d'Alex. Celle-ci pouvait lire dans ses yeux la même envie qui l'habitait. Alex se lécha les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

" Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec une femme auparavant. " Dit-elle.

Alex sentit les mains de sa petite amie se serrer doucement sur ses hanches.

" Moi non plus, la seule personne avec j'ai jamais été intime c'était Non. Et à la fin c'était très rare. "

Même avec sa légère appréhension du moment Alex serra sa mâchoire de mécontentement en entendant Astra parler de son mari.

" On devrait peut-être aller dans ma chambre et voir ? " Proposa la plus jeune timidement.

Presque immédiatement Astra se leva puis elle tendit la main vers elle. Alex lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre par l'autre femme. Malgré son désir, Alex ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Astra se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement, en comparaison de leurs derniers baisers qu'elles avaient échangé sur le canapé. Alex se détendit légèrement, puis elle aida Astra à enlever son propre t-shirt. Elle se retrouva donc en soutien gorge sous les yeux appréciateurs de l'autre femme qui caressa respectueusement son ventre avant de monter sur ses épaules puis descendre à nouveau jusqu'à son pantalon. Les doigts d'Astra se glissèrent sous l'élastique du bas de joggins d'Alex avant de le faire descendre, d'un mouvement de hanche l'agent de la DEO le fit tomber à terre. Se sentait maintenant trop dénuée face à Astra Alex décida de remédier à la situation et quelques instants plus tard les deux femmes furent seulement vêtues de leurs sous-vêtements. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants puis Astra mit sa main derrière son dos et elle enleva son soutien gorge. Les yeux d'Alex se posèrent sur les seins découverts de l'autre femme avec envie. Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de faire de même avec son propre soutien gorge elle hésita un instant puis elle fit glisser le dernier vêtements qui lui restait, se retrouvant donc nue devant Astra.

Astra agrippa soudainement les fesses d'Alex et glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de son amante, celle-ci haleta juste avant de prendre les lèvres de la kyptonienne. Alex les tira sur son lit tout en essayant d'enlever la culotte d'Astra et après quelques mouvements maladroits elles étaient toutes les deux nues sur son lit. Tout comme plus tôt sur le canapé Astra embrassait son cou mais cette fois elle s'aventura plus loin et assez rapidement elle s'occupa de la poitrine d'Alex. Cette dernière soupira de plaisir en sentant Astra sucer légèrement son mamelon et pour toute réponse elle saisit elle aussi les seins d'Astra à pleine main. Alex découvrit avec joie la douceur de la peau de l'autre femme sous ses doigts. Astra frôla l'entre jambe d'Alex avec la cuisse qui se arqua instantanément en gémissant le nom de l'autre femme. Alex sentit Astra sourire contre son sein puis se détacha pour l'embrasser tout en laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à son sexe. Alex attrapa les épaules de son amante quand elle sentit ses doigts parcourir son intimité.

" Astra... Oh... Oui... " Soupira-t-elle.

Prenant ses soupirs pour des encouragements Astra fit entrer un doigt en Alex avec douceur. Les deux femmes gémirent à cette sensation puis Astra construisit un rythme lent et régulier. Alex perdait le contrôle petit à petit sous le regard concentré de l'autre femme qui ajouta un second doigt.

" Tu es si belle Brave One. " Chuchota Astra en accélérant les mouvements de sa main.

Alex gémit brusquement en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Astra il y a longtemps ainsi qu'en sentant la nouvelle vitesse entre ses jambes. Son orgasme arriva quelques instants plus tard quand Astra appliqua une douce pression sur son clitoris.

Astra embrassait tendrement son cou en attendant qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, lorsqu'elle eut assez récupérée Alex attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser passionnée.

" Est-ce c'était bien ? " Demanda Astra.

" Oh oui. " Répondit-elle.

" Bien. "

Alex sourit puis entreprit de s'occuper de son amante. Elle positionna les jambes d'Astra autour de part et d'autre de ses cuisses ensuite elle laissa ses mains caresser le dos de l'autre femme, puis elle les fit descendre jusqu'aux cuisses d'Astra. Elle parcouru amoureusement l'intérieur des jambes d'Astra avant d'aller là où l'autre femme en avait le plus besoin. Alex sentit l'humidité d'Astra sous les doigts quand elle les glissa entre ses plis. Son amante l'encouragea à continuer en se déplaçant contre elle. Sans attendre Alex pénétra Astra qui gémit de plaisir et quelques mouvements de poignets plus tard Alex sentit son amante se serrer sous ses doigts avant de se tendre et de soupirer en kryptonien. La plus jeune regarda avec émerveillement Astra jouir contre elle. Il fallut quelques instants à Astra pour reprendre son souffle puis elle se laissa tomber sur Alex, enterrant sa tête dans son cou. Alex enchevêtra ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Astra et massa légèrement son crâne tandis que son amante fredonnait de plaisir.

" C'était bien ? " Demanda Alex en reflet à ce que lui avant demandé Astra un peu plus tôt.

Astra rit doucement contre elle.

" Oui Alexandra, c'était vraiment bien. "

Alex sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Astra. Cette dernière se leva légèrement, elle croisa son regard avant de reprendre la parole.

" Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer. " Dit-elle mystérieusement.

" Ok. " Chuchota Alex.

Astra sourit avec satisfaction puis laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps d'Alex avant de se poser sur son intimité. Alex allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête quand Astra se pencha pour l'embrasser entre ses seins, puis tout doucement elle descendit. Les yeux de la plus jeune s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit ce que comptait faire quand Astra qui lui écarta les jambes.

" Oh merde. " Soupira-t-elle en aidant Astra à prendre place entre ses jambes.

Alex passa ainsi les prochaines minutes à gémir sous la bouche d'Astra. Elle se tenait la tête entre ses mains pour essayer de tenir le plus longtemps mais trop rapidement ses hanches se secouèrent et un second orgasme ravagea son corps.

" Wahou " Souffla-t-elle lorsqu'Astra revint à sa hauteur. " Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? "

" J'ai fait des recherches. " Confessa-t-elle.

L'agent se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser, sentant les restes de son plaisir sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. Astra soupira de joie doucement puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Alex se cala tranquillement contre elle puis laissa le sommeil la gagner, vraiment satisfaite de la façon dont avait tourné leur soirée.

XXX

Kara faisait sa ronde nocturne quotidienne. Elle volait tranquillement entre les immeubles de sa ville, pour une fois National City était calme, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était près de l'appartement de sa sœur. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce qu'elle avait vu entre sa sœur et sa tante la dernière fois qu'elle avait approché leur appartement lors d'une nuit calme. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse, elle écouta donc ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement et quand elle entendit Alex parler elle s'autorisa à regarder les deux femmes. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, comme la dernière fois qu'elle les avait surpris, mais cette fois-ci elles étaient légèrement plus éloignées l'un de l'autre. Alex était en train d'expliquer une histoire qui lui était probablement arrivée dans la journée, elle parlait avec animation et face à elle Astra la regardait avec tendresse. Kara fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en voyant que sa tante ne semblait légèrement ailleurs et apparemment Alex s'en était rendue compte elle aussi.

" Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? " Demanda la plus jeune.

Astra sourit légèrement en haussant les épaules.

" Mes excuses Brave One, je me disais seulement que tu étais belle quand tu parlais. " Confessa-t-elle.

Inconsciemment Kara sourit à cette remarque et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant sa sœur bégayer une réponse cohérente. L'héroïne pouvait voir que les joues d'Alex étaient rouges. Elle se pencha pour embrasser brièvement Astra puis se glissa dans ses bras avant de reprendre son récit. La kryptonienne lui caressait doucement les cheveux en souriant.

Kara les regarda encore quelques instants, un sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres. En les voyant ainsi elle ne pouvait nier qu'elles semblaient heureuses ensemble. Elle se dit que c'était beau finalement malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex rentra complètement épuisée dans son appartement et elle vit qu'il était complètement plongé dans le noir. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'Astra était déjà couchée car il était assez tard, ou tôt dans la journée... Elle déposa ses clés sur la table, retira sa veste et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre en se félicitant d'avoir eut la bonne idée de s'être lavée à la DEO pour ne pas à avoir faire du bruit dans son appartement totalement silencieux.

En entrant dans sa chambre elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Malgré sa fatigue un sourire se dessina immédiatement sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'Astra était venue se coucher dans son lit même si elle n'avait pas était là durant la soirée. En fait elles dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits depuis leur première fois. Alex avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir et se réveiller aux côtés d'Astra et elle était heureuse de voir que l'autre femme semblait du même avis. Alex se changea rapidement puis se glissa dans son lit aux côtés de sa petite amie.

Astra grommela doucement, elle se tourna vers elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre elle. Alex sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'autre femme.

" Comment s'est passé ton journée ? " Demanda Astra la voix ensommeillée.

Alex la serra tendrement contre elle.

" Bien mais fatigante. On en parlera demain. Rendors toi. " Lui murmura-t-elle.

Astra fredonna contre elle et sa respiration s'égalisa presque immédiatement. Alex ferma les yeux en soupirant de joie. Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, Astra l'avait attendue dans son lit et s'était réveillée pour lui parler de sa journée. C'était simple, mais le geste avait touché Alex jusqu'au fond de son âme. Elles étaient en couple et jamais elle ne s'était sentit si heureuse. En s'endormant peu à peu elle se dit qu'il était temps de parler à Kara.

XXX

Alex se tenait nerveusement devant la porte de l'appartement de Kara. Astra était à la DEO avec Susan mais était au courant de sa présence ici. Elles avaient décidé ensemble que ce serait Alex seule qui allait annoncer à Kara leur relation naissante. La brune inspira profondément puis frappa avec assurance à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard sa sœur vint lui ouvrir avec le sourire. Elles se prirent dans les bras puis Alex rentra dans l'appartement de sa sœur en posant les cupcakes qu'elle avait acheté en venant.

" Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée toutes les deux. " S'exclama Kara avec enthousiasme.

Une pointe de culpabilité s'installa dans au creux d'Alex. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle et Astra étaient ensemble elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec sa sœur, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient toutes les deux de plus en plus de travail.

Alex se sentit partagée entre l'envie de passer sa soirée avec Kara tranquillement ou l'envie de lui dire dès maintenant pour elle et Astra. En définitive elle décida de lui parler entre deux épisodes d'Homeland.

" Kara il faut que je dise quelque chose. "

L'héroïne fronça les sourcils mais se tourna vers elle avec sérieux.

" Donc... Tu sais que je suis gay... " Commença-t-elle.

" Oui. " Répondit calmement Kara.

" Et ces derniers temps je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un... Quelqu'un d'autre que Maggie... "

Kara resta étrangement silencieuse et Alex comprit qu'elle allait devoir continuer. Finalement elle décida ne de pas tourner autour du pot.

" C'est Astra. " Confessa-t-elle.

Sa sœur lui sourit avec joie et la prit dans ses bras. Alex lui rendit l'accolade avec surprise, ne s'attendant très certainement pas à cette réaction.

" Merci de me l'avoir dit Alex. "

" Euh... Je... De rien ? " Bredouilla la brune.

Kara se détacha d'elle quelques instants plus tard.

" Je le savais. "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama-t-elle. " Comment ? "

L'héroïne rougit légèrement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

" Il se peut que je vous ai surpris un soir... "

Alex écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Sa sœur l'avait surprise en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Astra ? Non... Merde ! Elle ne pourrait jamais la regarder en face à nouveau...

" Quoi ? " S'étrangla-t-elle.

Kara sembla comprendre et s'écarta d'elle brusquement.

" En train de vous embrasser ! Juste de vous embrasser ! " Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

La brune soupira de soulagement.

" Donc c'est sérieux hein ? " Demanda Kara en la poussant avec son épaule.

" Oui. " Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Kara la tira à nouveau contre elle en souriant.

" Ça ne te dérange pas alors ? "

La blonde déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je dois t'avouer que c'était étrange au début, je veux dire... Tu es ma sœur et c'est ma tante... Dans ma tête vous êtes dans deux mondes différents, elle sur Krypton, toi ici... Mais je vous ai vu ensemble, vous aviez l'air si heureuses... "

" On l'est. " Confirma-t-elle avec douceur.

" Qui d'autre est au courant ? "

" Susan et je l'ai dit à Maggie il y a deux semaines. "

Kara hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

" Tu le sais depuis quand ? "

" Le début... "

" Le début ? "

" J'ai surpris votre premier baiser je pense, sur le canapé ? Parce que tu ne regardais pas Indiana Jones. "

Alex ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de cette soirée.

" Oui, c'était effectivement le premier baiser. " Commença-t-elle quand elle prit conscience de ce que venais de dire sa sœur. " Attend tu savais depuis le début ? Et tu n'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas fait de gaffes ? "

Kara la regarda avec une légère tinte de suffisance.

" Oui. "

" Je suis impressionnée... Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. " Dit-elle en souriant.

" Je sais... Je deviens une bonne menteuse maintenant. " Expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

" Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? " Répondit Alex un sourire en coin.

Kara se contenta de rire et Alex se laissa tomber contre elle à nouveau. Elle était soulagée que Kara soit au courant. C'était un poids qu'on avait enlevé de ses épaules. Elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps de le dire à J'onn aussi, après tout il était comme un son second père il méritait de savoir. Tout comme Lucy, Winn et James. Malgré tout elle hésita en pensant à sa mère. Elle allait y aller à petits pas. Elle allait commencer par ses amis de National City avant de passer à l'étage supérieure que représentait Eliza.

XXX

" Je le savais. " Annonça J'onn de sa voix profonde.

" Comment ça tu le savais ? Comment ça se fait que tout le monde est au courant ? "

J'onn leva un sourcil avant de répondre.

" Je lis dans les pensées Alex. "

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

" Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne lisais plus dans les miennes ! " Répondit-elle horrifiée.

L'avait-il écouté ses derniers temps ? Il devait connaitre tous les détails de leurs ébats sexuels et ses fantasmes !? Merde... C'était lui qu'elle ne pouvait plus jamais le regarder en face.

" Oui Alex, mais même sans lire dans tes pensées tes sentiments étaient comme des balises fluorescentes dans le noir. "

" Oh. " Souffla-t-elle en se détendant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tes pensées restent les tiennes. Je te dit seulement que toute personne ayant la capacité de lire dans les esprits pourrait comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre vous. "

Alex rougit légèrement mais fut rassurée par l'explication de son mentor.

" Même si tu ne peux pas lire les pensées d'Astra ? " Demanda Alex.

Il était connu que J'onn ne pouvait sonder l'esprit des kryptonniens et malgré la perte des pouvoirs d'Astra, ses pensées restaient inaccessibles pour lui. Au plus grand amusant de l'ancien général.

" Oui, juste tes sentiments et tes humeurs m'ont suffit. Je suis heureux pour vous Alex. "

" Merci. " Répondit-elle avec gratitude, l'approbation de J'onn signifiait beaucoup pour elle.

J'onn lui sourit avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

" Je sais que je devrais te dire qu'il a des règles pour ce genre d'affaire mais je vais passer outre. Je ne suis pas aussi impartial qu'il le faudrait donc... Je te demanderai de faire attention, tout comme pour Kara, même si je connais ta nature têtue. "

Alex se mit à rire, sachant qu'il avait raison.

XXX

Pour sa défense Alex n'avait pas joué les héroïne ou essayé de sauver Kara ou Astra d'une situation périlleuse, elle était seulement avec une poignée d'autres agents à la recherche d'un extraterrestre dans un entrepôt désaffectée quand elle sentit une piqûre dans son cou. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un bon signe car l'extraterrestre qu'ils cherchaient avait la forme d'un croisement entre un scolopendre et une araignée et était aussi empoisonné qu'eux. Par pur réflexe Alex porta sa main à son cou qui venait de subir une agression quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle perdit connaissance avant de toucher le sol.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux une violente lumière l'obligea à les refermer.

" Alex ? " Demanda la voix de sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Alex grogna une réponse avant de rouvrir ses yeux. Elle vit Kara, dans son costume, au dessus d'elle qui la regardait avec inquiétude, Astra était assise au pied du lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer.

" Comment tu te sens ? "

L'agent reporta son attention sur Kara. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de réfléchir, elle avait la gorge sèche, se sentait un peu patraque mais sinon tout semblait aller bien.

" J'ai soif, sinon ça va un peu fatiguée. " Répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

A pied du lit elle sentit Astra bouger légèrement. Elle porta son attention vers sa petite amie pour quelques secondes puis Kara lui tendit un verre d'eau. Alex sourit et prit une gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement en soupirant de contentement.

" Qu'est-ce ce que j'ai manqué ? " Demanda Alex une fois après avoir donné le verre vide à sa sœur.

" L'agent Davis t'a trouvée inconsciente dans l'entrepôt avec l'alien que vous cherchiez mort à tes côtés. Apparemment c'est comme les abeilles, une fois qu'elle a utiliser son venin elle meurt. "

Alex grimaça légèrement.

" Son venin est un puissant anesthésiant pour les humains mais il n'est pas dangereux. " Ajoura-t-elle. " Donc maintenant que tu es réveillée tu es sortie d'affaire. "

" Tant mieux. "

" Je vais chercher quelqu'un. " Dit Kara en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. " Je suis heureuse que soit réveillée. "

Alex lui sourit puis regarda la cape de sa sœur voltiger derrière elle quand elle quitta la pièce. L'agent reporta ensuite son attention sur Astra qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience.

" Astra ? "

Celle-ci se leva pour venir à ses côtés. Elle tendit délicatement sa main et lui caressa la joue.

" Comment tu vas ? "

" Ça va. "

Astra porta son autre main sur la joue restante.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

" Oui. "

La kryptonienne posa son front contre le sien.

" J'étais si inquiète. " Confessa-t-elle doucement.

" Je vais bien. " La rassura-t-elle puis elle pencha pour un tendre baiser.

" Alex tu as été inconsciente pendant deux jours et demi ! "

Alex écarquilla les yeux, elle savait qu'elle avait été assommée un moment mais elle ne s'attendait pas avoir était hors de la conscience tant de temps. Maintenant elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude d'Astra.

" Personne ne savait pourquoi tu ne te réveillais pas. Heureusement Maggie a trouvé quelqu'un dans le bar de M'gann qui avait déjà rencontré cette espèce. Il est venu travailler ici pour essayer de comprendre... Et puis il a dit que c'était un puissant anesthésique pour les humains, tout ce qu'il fallait faire c'était attendre... C'était très frustrant. "

Alex hocha la tête, elle avait déjà été dans cette situation à attendre que Kara se réveille après un combat. A chaque fois l'attente était insupportable, mais elle n'avait excédée plus de quelques heures.

" Avec Kara on se disait que si tu ne te réveillais pas bientôt on allait appeler ta mère. "

" Ma mère ? "

" Elle était en droit de savoir. "

Alex bougea se sentant soudainement inconfortable. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère plus que nécessaire, surtout après avoir déjà été capturée une fois plus tôt dans l'année. Elle s'imagina inconsciente avec Kara, Astra et sa mère autour d'elle, Astra et sa mère en train de parler...

" Agent Danvers. "

Alex leva les yeux vers le médecin qui venait de rentrer dans la salle en compagnie de Kara et J'onn. Elle fut soulagée de la distraction. Le médecin, heureusement pas le même qui avait proposé d'attacher Astra des mois plus tôt, fit un examen d'Alex et conseilla un jour de repos sachant que l'agent n'allait pas rester trop loin du travail de toute façon.

Cependant ses réflexions sur Astra et sa mère revinrent quelques minutes plus tard quand la kryptonienne ramena Alex chez elles.

" Ça ne te dérangerais pas de rencontrer ma mère ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" J'aimerai connaitre la personne qui t'a élevée, ainsi que Kara. "

Alex hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il allait bientôt être temps pour sa mère de rencontrer sa petite amie.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex serra ses mains autour du volant en se concentrant sur la route qu'elle connaissait par cœur. A ses côtés se trouvait Kara qui gesticulait joyeusement en expliquant à sa tante, assise derrière, d'innombrables anecdotes de son adolescence. Alex regarda nerveusement un panneau de signalisation qui annonçait Midvale à dix kilomètres. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, elle allait passer un week-end entier dans sa maison d'enfance avec Kara et Astra. Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle gara sa voiture devant la maison Alex ressentit un sentiment d'appréhension qui grandit encore plus en voyant Eliza sortir pour les accueillir.

Eliza prit instantanément ses deux filles dans ses bras, elle ne les avait pas vu ensemble depuis des mois. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle venait la voir ici, l'autre restait à National City avec Astra. L'ancien général, sous le regard curieux de Kara et Alex, tendit poliment sa main vers Eliza pour se présenter.

" Astra In-Ze. " Dit-elle avec toute la formalité qu'une personne de rang social pouvait avoir.

Eliza lui sourit en serrant doucement sa main.

" Eliza Danvers, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Eliza. "

" Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Eliza. "

La scientifique se tourna ensuite vers ses filles.

" Vous pouvez aller poser vos affaires dans vos chambres j'ai tout préparé. "

Les trois femmes de National City prirent donc leurs sacs de voyages et entrèrent dans la maison. Les chambres de Kara et Alex se trouvaient à l'étage, habituellement quand quelqu'un venait les voir les deux sœurs Danvers dormaient ensemble dans le lit d'Alex et leur invité prenait place dans celui de Kara. Cependant la jeune kryptonienne laissa le couple dormir dans la même chambre. Eliza dormait dans la chambre conjugale qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé et à moins qu'elle ne monte les voir, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, elle ne se rendrait pas compte des arrangements pour la nuit. Alex voulait lui annoncer sa relation avec Astra elle même, elle ne voulait pas vraiment que sa mère la découvre dans son lit avec la kryptonienne.

" Donc c'est ici que tu as grandit ? " Demanda Astra en parcourant des yeux sa chambre.

Alex essaya de ne pas grimacer en voyant sa chambre d'adolescente, les murs recouverts de diverses affiches rock et de surf. C'était étrange de voir la kryptonienne ici. Cette dernière sourit en prenant une photo qui montrait Alex et Kara bras dessus dessous en robes.

" C'était pour mon bal de promo. " Dit-elle s'approchant.

Elle prit la photo dans ses mains, se rappelant de la soirée.

" J'allais partir à l'Université après l'été, avec Kara on était inespérable. On voulait profiter de chaque instant ensemble. "

" Vous êtes magnifiques. " Souffla Astra, les yeux toujours sur la photo, avec un air de nostalgie.

Alex posa la photo et prit délicatement la main de sa petite amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre même si elle savait que sa mère ne viendrait probablement pas ici, puis elle se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre femme.

" Tu veux voir la chambre de Kara ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

" Bien sûr, avec plaisir. "

Alex lui sourit avant de la tirer jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait sa sœur. Kara accueillit Astra avec joie dans sa chambre et rapidement elle lui présenta divers souvenirs qu'elle avait entassé depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Alex resta adossée contre le cadre de la porte à les regarder avec tendresse.

Finalement elles trois femmes descendirent pour rejoindre Eliza qui était dans la cuisine. En les voyant arriver la mère de famille leur sourit gentiment.

" Vous avez soif ? Faim ? J'ai fait des pancakes. " Demanda-t-elle en regardant Kara avec intérêt.

Alex essaya de cacher son sourire mais quand les yeux de Kara, mais aussi d'Astra, s'illuminèrent à la mention des pancakes elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Eliza croisa son regard avec complicité avant de sortir le goûter tant attendu. La brune regarda sa petite amie et sa sœur se servir avec plaisir, pendant ce temps elle se servit un verre d'eau.

" Tu veux quelque chose maman ? " Proposa-t-elle.

" Ça ira merci. "

" Kara ? Astra ? "

Kara leva les yeux de son deuxième pancake recouvert de confiture de fraise.

" Du jus d'orange ? " Demanda-t-elle en mangeant.

Alex vit sa mère lui donner un regard réprobateur et Kara eut la décence de rougir tandis qu'Astra lui demanda un verre d'eau. Après avoir servit les deux kryptoniennes, Alex vit qu'Astra essayait ne pas trop manger pour faire bonne impression malgré le fait qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier les pancakes qui lui étaient proposés. Une fois encore elle cacha un sourire avant de prendre rapidement un pancake à son tour, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus rien si elle ne se dépêchait pas.

" Vous n'en voulez pas Eliza ? " Demanda poliment Astra.

Eliza secoua la tête gentiment.

" Non, j'en ai déjà mangé en les préparant. " Répondit en riant légèrement.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car quelques minutes plus tard tous les pancakes avaient disparu.

" Ils étaient délicieux Eliza, encore meilleurs que ceux d'Alex. " Complimenta Astra.

Eliza regarda sa fille avec surprise et Alex essaya de s'enfoncer dans son siège discrètement. Astra sembla s'en être rendue compte car elle s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

" Mais pour l'instant les pâtes à la carbonara de Kara sont la meilleure chose que j'ai pu goûter. " Ajouta-t-elle.

Eliza regarda sa fille adoptive en souriant.

" C'est vrai qu'elle les réussis particulièrement bien. " Dit-elle.

" Ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté la tarte au chocolat et aux noix de pécans d'Eliza... C'est la meilleure chose au monde ! " S'excita Kara.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa sœur confesser son amour pour le dessert de sa mère une énième fois.

" Vraiment ? Je suis impatiente de pouvoir goûter cela alors. " Répondit-elle poliment.

" Ça tombe bien je comptais en faire une pour ce soir. "

Kara sautilla de joie sur son siège et même Alex ne pu retenir un sourire.

" Alison et Frank sont là pour le mois, ils m'ont dit qu'ils aimeraient vous voir si vous avez le temps. Ils sont surement à la plage. " Continua Eliza en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de ses filles.

" C'est super ! On y va Alex ? " Demanda Kara.

Alex hocha la tête, Alison et Frank étaient leurs voisins légèrement plus âgées qu'eux. Les sœurs Danvers adoraient leurs voisins et avaient passé de nombreux étés en leur compagnie à la plage.

" Tu viens avec nous Astra ? "

La kryptonienne regarda sa nièce, croisa le regard d'Alex puis Eliza.

" Je pense que je vais vous laissez retrouver vos amis. Je vais rester ici avec Eliza pour l'aider si ça ne vous dérange pas ? " Demanda Astra avec diplomatie.

Alex écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur faire un bon dans la poitrine en entendant sa mère accepter avec joie. Une vague de panique s'empara d'elle en s'imaginant laisser sa mère et sa petite amie ensemble. Sa mère prit le plat vide de pancake pour le laver et Astra posa sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer doucement. Alex avala sa salive en essayant de reprendre contenance, après tout si elles étaient venues ici c'était avant tout pour annoncer à Eliza qu'elle et Astra étaient un couple. Malgré tout elle était inquiète de les savoir toutes seules.

" On y va Alex ? "

La brune finit son verre d'eau et suivit Kara qui la regardait avec compréhension.

" Tout va bien se passer. " La rassura-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent à l'extérieur de la maison.

" Je sais mais ça me stresse un peu, tu sais comment est maman... " Commença-t-elle.

" Eliza est géniale. "

Alex fredonna une réponse avant de suivre sa sœur qui avait apparemment décidé d'aller jusqu'à la plage à pied. Elle soupira doucement, y aller à pied prendrait plus de temps, ce qui voulait dire que sa mère et Astra allaient restaient un long moment toutes les deux.

Une fois arrivées sur la plage Alex et Kara n'eurent aucun mal à trouver leurs voisins. Malgré l'appréhension d'avoir laisser les deux femmes chez elle, Alex fut heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Elle vit même avec tendresse que Frank était avec son fils qui abordait fièrement un T-Shirt avec l'effigie de Superman. Alex sourit avec malice à sa sœur qui dû ravaler son égo quand le petit John affirma que Superman était le plus rapide entre lui et Supergirl.

Finalement Alex se laissa emporter par les souvenirs et la bonne humeur de leurs voisins qu'elle et Kara rentrèrent deux heures plus tard. En arrivant dans la maison qui les avait vu grandir, elles cherchèrent Eliza et Astra et elles trouvèrent les deux femmes en train de discuter tranquillement dans le jardin de derrière autour d'une table avec une tasse de thé chacune.

" Tu veux aller te doucher en premier ? " Demanda Kara après avoir échanger quelques mots avec sa tante et Eliza.

Alex hocha la tête et partit se rafraîchir, une fois changée elle trouva Astra qui l'attendait assise sur son lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de la rejoindre.

" Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ma mère ? "

Cette question brûlait les lèvres d'Alex depuis qu'elle était de retour de sa balade jusqu'à la plage.

" J'ai aidé ta mère à cuisiner. Elle m'a parlé de votre enfance avec Kara. " Expliqua Astra. " Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. "

Alex hocha la tête puis se laissa tomber disgracieusement sur son lit. Elle se sentait fatiguée, entre la DEO où ils n'arrêtaient pas, le trajet jusqu'à Midvale, l'allé-retour à la plage et le stress de voir Astra et sa mère sous le même toit... Il lui tardait de dormir. A ses côtés sa petite amie se mit à rire en l'entendant soupirer puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Alex fredonna de plaisir, elle tira Astra encore plus vers elle. Elles s'embrassèrent paresseusement de longues minutes quand elles entendirent Kara sortir de la douche et leur dire qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Le repas fut extraordinairement bon, Alex pouvait voir que sa mère c'était surpassée, sans surprise il n'y eut aucun restes, merci à Kara et Astra pour cela. Cependant Eliza regardait fièrement son repas disparaître sous les coups de fourchettes des deux kryptoniennes.

" Veux-tu faire un tour avec nous sur la plage tante Astra ? " Demanda Kara un fois qu'elle eut finit de faire la vaisselle.

" Avec plaisir. " Répondit-elle. " Tu viens avec nous Eliza ? "

Alex cacha un sourire en voyant que sa mère et Astra semblaient bien s'entendre. Elle espéra que cela allait continuer quand Eliza apprendrait la véritable nature de leur relation.

" Non, j'ai quelques articles à lire pour mes recherches. " S'excusa-t-elle.

Alex pouvait comprendre sa mère. Elle savait que parfois il était difficile de quitter son travail surtout quand il s'agissait de sciences. De plus elle se doutait qu'elle voulait leur laisser un peu de temps seules.

XXX

" C'est vraiment magnifique ici. " Annonça Astra les pieds dans l'eau.

" Oui ! On venait souvent ici avec Alex quand on était au lycée. " Expliqua Kara.

Astra hocha la tête et prit délicatement la main d'Alex dans la sienne. L'agent la regarda en souriant. Astra était superbe sous le ciel étoilé de Midvale, seulement illuminée par la Lune. Elles continuèrent de marcher un petit moment mais quand Alex bailla pour la deuxième fois Kara leur proposa de rentrer.

Alex se traîna jusqu'à son lit, lui tardant de dormir. Astra lui donna un baiser puis partit rejoindre Kara dans sa chambre pour discuter. Alex s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle se réveilla légèrement près d'une heure plus tard en sentant Astra se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés. La kryptonienne s'enlaça autour d'elle en silence, Alex sourit doucement. C'était étrangement satisfaisant de dormir dans son lit qui l'avait vu grandir avec sa petite amie kryptonienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est décembre, Noël approche et je voulais remercier tout particulièrement Kendrickhier et whatsyeroffer qui me laissaient un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos et à ceux qui lisent en silence. 
> 
> Love you so much :D


	15. Chapter 15

Alex se réveilla seule dans son lit, elle fronça les sourcils en sentant que la place à côté d'elle était froide. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'Astra. Elle soupira doucement puis décida de se lever rapidement. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait rester un peu au lit le matin mais c'était beaucoup moins amusant quant il n'y avait pas Astra à ses côtés, de plus dehors il faisait beau. Elle alla voir si Kara était réveillée et vit que lit de sa sœur était déjà fait. Elle s'habilla puis entreprit descendre pour rejoindre sa famille, elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas la voir en pyjama de bon matin.

" Bonjour ma chérie. " L'accueillit sa mère quand elle la vit.

" Hey maman. " Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

" Ta sœur et Astra sont parties faire un tour en ville. "

Alex hocha la tête puis se prépara silencieusement son petit déjeuné tandis que sa mère lisait tranquillement un de ces articles scientifiques. Alex constata que c'était reposant, cela lui rappelait certains matins d'été des années de lycée. En buvant son café l'agent se dit qu'il était surement temps de dire à sa mère qu'elle et Astra étaient un couple.

" Donc tu en penses quoi d'Astra ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Eliza quitta son travail des yeux pour regarder sa fille.

" Je dois t'avouer que j'étais nerveuse au début. " Confessa sa mère.

Alex fronça les sourcils, honnêtement surprise de cette réponse.

" Vraiment ? "

" C'est la tante biologique de Kara. Kara parlait souvent d'elle quand elle est arrivée ici... "

Alex hocha la tête se rappelant Kara parler de sa tante, le général courageux aux histoires extraordinaires. Elle se souvenait vouloir en savoir plus sur cette femme quand elle était jeune, mais Kara avait arrêté de parler d'elle au bout d'un moment, la douleur étant trop forte. Alex sourit doucement en se disant que des années plus tard, le général courageux était sa belle petite amie. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui poser des questions sur ses anciennes missions, était-ce vrai qu'elle avait combattu une créature qui ressemblait à un dragon ?

" Elle parlait d'elle avec tant de respect et d'amour. Je sais qu'elle était très importante pour elle et la savoir de retour c'est un peu intimidant. "

" Maman... " Dit-elle gravement, comprenant que sa mère se sentait menacée par le retour d'Astra. " Kara t'aime, elle sait que c'est toi qui a prit soin d'elle toutes ces années. " La rassura-t-elle.

" Je sais, je sais... Mais... Tu vois... Elle est... Elle aime tellement Kara aussi... Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. " Dit-elle les yeux légèrement humides.

" Maman... " Souffla-t-elle avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Eliza posa sa tête contre celle d'Alex quelques secondes.

" Merci ma chérie. "

Alex déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa mère, elle n'était pas habituée à la voir si incertaine. Elle savait que sa mère aimait Kara comme sa fille et que le sentiment était réciproque, même si Kara ne l'avait jamais appelé maman. Mais elle pouvait comprendre l'insécurité de sa mère, Kara avait eu beaucoup de figures maternelles et paternelles durant sa vie. La compétition était rude mais sa sœur avait un cœur si grand qu'il avait de la place pour tout le monde, voir plus.

" Kara t'aime maman. " Répéta-t-elle.

Eliza sourit puis se détacha d'elle en chassant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

" Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe avec elle ? Elle m'a dit que vous travaillez ensemble. " Demanda sa mère.

Alex inspira sachant que l'heure était venue. Elle se demanda brièvement si Kara avait fait exprès de faire un tour avec Astra pour qu'elle et sa mère ait cette conversation.

" C'est un ancien général kryptonien, son aide est précieuse surtout pour Cadmus. Elle veut nous aider à trouver papa. Elle sait que ce que s'est de perdre quelqu'un... " Commença Alex.

Sa mère lui prit la main, Alex la lui serra avant de reprendre.

" Elle vit toujours chez moi. " Continua-t-elle.

Eliza la regarda avec surprise.

" D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te dire. " Dit-elle en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. " Comme elle vit avec moi on s'est rapproché, beaucoup rapproché... Je... Ce que je veux te dire c'est que Astra et moi... Astra et moi..."

Alex inspira un grand coup, sa mère avait comprit qu'elle était gay et pour une fois elle voulait lui dire elle même qu'elle était avec Astra. Finalement Alex vit la compréhension dans ses yeux de sa mère juste avant de reprendre la parole.

" Astra et moi on sort ensemble. " Lâcha-t-elle.

Le choc était clairement inscrit sur le visage d'Eliza en entendant la nouvelle. Alex sentit son cœur battre à toute allure en attendant la réaction de sa mère.

" Oh... Je... Oh... Je ne m'y attendais pas. " Souffla-t-elle.

Eliza fronça ses sourcils.

" Kara est au courant ? "

" Oui... Depuis le début. "

Alex décida de taire le fait qu'elle les avait surprises lors de leur premier baiser, de toute façon cette histoire allait surement sortir à un moment ou à un autre connaissant sa sœur et son incapacité à garder des secrets, même s'il était vrai que ces derniers temps elle semblait plus performance à cela. Alex n'était pas certaine que se soit nécessairement une bonne chose d'ailleurs. Face à elle Eliza resta silencieuse un petit moment pour la plus grande peur d'Alex.

" Et bien, il semble qu'Astra soit destinée à faire partit de la famille, tout comme Kara. " Commenta Eliza, sans laisser paraître d'émotions.

Alex hocha la tête avec raideur. Elles restèrent silencieuses, la plus jeune savait que sa mère devait encaisser la nouvelle. Cependant les mains d'Alex se tordaient nerveusement les mains le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine en attendant que sa mère reprennent la parole.

" Alex. " Commença sa mère avec douceur. " Tu sais que mon opinion n'a pas changé, je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne m'y attendait pas, mais d'un autre coté je ne suis pas surprise que ta petite amie soit quelqu'un d'extraordinaire tout comme toi. "

La tension qu'Alex avait dans ses épaules s'envola immédiatement en entendant sa mère lui parler avec amour et fierté.

" Merci maman. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire.

" Tu crois que papa aimerait Astra ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Eliza se mit à rire, brisant le reste de tension qui restait entre elles.

" Ton père t'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis sure qu'il aimerait Astra aussi. " La rassura-t-elle.

La mère et la fille se sourirent en pensant à Jeremiah.

XXX

Alex leva les yeux du journal qu'elle lisait tranquillement en entendant Kara et Astra arriver. Elle vit sa sœur la regarder avec espoir et un immense sourire et Alex comprit qu'effectivement Kara avait prévu qu'elle et sa mère parlent.

" Comment tu vas ? " L'accueillit-elle, beaucoup trop innocemment.

" Très bien. " Répondit-elle simplement.

La jeune kryptonienne continua de sourire et Alex ne pu résister plus longtemps.

" Je l'ai dit à maman. "

Alex vit qu'Astra la regarda avec attention et sérieux.

" Et ? " Demanda Kara visiblement impatiente.

" Tu avais raison... Elle l'a bien prit. " Dit-elle en souriant.

Kara la prit dans une forte étreinte pour la féliciter. Depuis quelques semaines sa sœur était investie dans leur relation et faisait pression à Alex pour qu'elle le dise à sa mère, sachant qu'elle allait être heureuse pour elle. Malgré les grands espoirs optimises de Kara, pour une fois elle avait eu raison. Derrière Kara Alex croisa le regard soulagée de sa petite amie.

XXX

" Astra je peux te parler un instant ? "

Alex se figea dans les escaliers en entendant sa mère interpeller Astra. Eliza n'avait pas agit différemment durant la journée envers la kryptonienne malgré le fait qu'elle ait appris sa relation avec sa fille. Cependant Alex reconnu le ton de sa mère ; elles allaient avoir une explication. L'agent resta tapis dans les escaliers curieuse d'entendre ce qu'allait dire sa mère.

" Bien sûr. " Répondit poliment Astra.

Alex sourit, sachant que sa petite amie aussi avait compris que sa mère allait leur parler d'elles.

" Donc il semblerait qu'Alex et toi vous soyez très proches. "

" En effet, nous sommes ensemble. "

" Je fais confiance à Alex pour choisir quelqu'un qui lui convient, mais je veux juste te mettre en garde... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un avant et je sais que cela à avoir avec le fait qu'elle aime les femmes mais tu n'es pas une simple femme. Tu es aussi la tante de Kara donc j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais parce que si tu brises le cœur d'Alex tu vas aussi briser celui de Kara. "

La voix de sa mère n'était pas menaçante mais elle était ferme. Malgré elle Alex se sentit rougir en entendant Eliza prendre sa défense ainsi que celle de Kara. Alex attendit avec impatience la réponse de sa petite amie qui vint quelques instants après.

" Alura t'aurait aimé. "

Alex écarquilla les yeux à la mention de sa sœur jumelle d'Astra, elle n'en parlait presque jamais même avec Kara. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers les deux femmes qui parlaient dans le salon, elle vit sa mère figée de surprise elle aussi.

" Je... euh... "

Alex se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire, Astra était forte. En mentionnant la mère biologique de Kara elle avait fait perdre toute contenance à Eliza. Cependant Alex savait que ses paroles étaient sincères.

" Je suis ravie que Kara... et Alex... aient grandit sous ton toit. Je peux voir que tu les aimes plus que tout et je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour les rendre heureuse toutes les deux parce que moi aussi je les aime. " Assura Astra.

Un léger silence s'installa entre elle et Alex sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Astra l'aimait...

" Bien. Puisque nous sommes d'accord tout va bien alors. "

" Super. " Souffla Astra. " Par contre Kara m'a parlé d'une tradition sur Terre quand on rencontre les parents de son partenaire... "

Alex fronça les sourcils en se demandant que quoi parlait sa petite amie.

" Apparemment il est de coutume pour les parents de montrer des photos gênantes de la jeunesse de leur conjoint... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais... "

La brune entendit sa mère ricaner.

" Tu as raison, je vais les chercher. " S'exclama Eliza avec trop de joie au goût d'Alex, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir.

" Vous êtes là ! " Dit-elle en faisant mine d'arriver.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle et Alex vit le regard légèrement déçu mais moqueur de sa mère, apparemment elle aurait bien aimer ressortir les albums photos d'Alex pour la taquiner. L'agent, en s'approchant innocemment, se dit qu'elle allait avoir deux mots avec sa sœur qui semblait trop s'amuser de la situation.


	16. Chapter 16

" Tu verras ça sent tellement bon, il y a des stands qui vendent à manger un peu partout... Il y a aussi des manèges, mais honnêtement le mieux c'est... " Expliquait Kara à sa tante sans prendre de respiration.

" La nourriture on sait. " La coupa Alex en souriant.

Kara haussa les épaules innocemment. Elle et Alex avaient décidé d'amener Astra à la fête foraine qui avait lieux à Midvale pour le mois. La soirée était belle donc elles s'y étaient rendues à pied et après moins d'une vingtaine minutes de marche elles virent les lumières de la fête foraine au loin. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent Kara retrouva avec joie certains de ses amis du lycée qui l'attendaient.

" Tina ! Sam ! " S'exclama-t-elle en les voyant.

Sans attendre elle les prit dans ses bras. Alex cacha son sourire en les voyant grimacer légèrement face à la force de Kara.

" Salut Alex. " Dit Sam quelques instants plus tard.

Alex lui sourit, le jeune homme avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle au plus grand amusement de Kara. Tina bredouilla une salutation aussi, la jeune femme quant à elle avait toujours était impressionnée par elle, une fois encore au plus grand amusant de Kara.

" Les amis je vous présente Astra. "

" Bonjour Tina, Sam. " Salua la kryptonienne.

Sam lui répondit avec enthousiasme et Tina timidement.

" Kara, il y a Jake qui est au stand de hot-dog. " Annonça Tina en regardant son téléphone.

Les yeux de Kara s'illuminèrent de joie et Alex avait peur que se soit à cause de la mention des hot-dog plus que du fait que son ancien petit ami l'attendait.

" Vas y Kara, nous allons faire un tour de notre côté. " Proposa Alex en prenant délicatement la main d'Astra.

Kara leur sourit avant de partir avec ses anciens camarades.

" Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle a eu des amis. " Dit Astra en la regardant partir.

" Oui, elle s'est inscrite à la chorale quand elle était au lycée, ça l'a beaucoup aidé à s'intégrer. " Expliqua-t-elle.

Astra hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Alex entraîna ensuite l'autre femme parmi les stands en lui parlant de la chorale dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Kara.

" Tu veux goûter ? " Demanda Alex quelque minutes plus tard en passant près d'un vendeur de barbe à papa.

" Oui pourquoi pas. "

Alex sourit et acheta la barbe à papa avant d'en tendre un bout à Astra. La kryptonienne prit le morceau qui lui était tendu avec suspicion puis elle le mit dans sa bouche après avoir vu Alex en faire de même.

" C'est sucré. " Annonça-t-elle avant d'en reprendre.

" Oui. " Répondit Alex en riant. " Et ça se mange tout seul. "

Les deux femmes reprirent leur route en mangeant silencieusement. Quelques instants plus tard elles furent interrompus par une voix masculine.

" Alex ? "

Celle-ci se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller en souriant.

" Harold ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit brièvement le vieil homme dans ses bras.

" Harold je te présente Astra, ma petite amie. " Annonça-t-elle.

Le vieil homme marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris, avant de tendre poliment sa main vers Astra.

" Astra c'est Harold, il a été mon professeur de surf pendant des années. "

Astra prit délicatement la main d'Harold.

" Enchantée. "

Harold lui rendit la politesse avant de se tourner vers Alex à nouveau.

" Ça fait du bien de te voir ici Alex, ta mère m'avait dit que serait là. En tout cas n'hésite pas à passer me voir à la boutique, j'ai de nouvelles planches... " Dit-elle en souriant.

L'espace d'un instant Alex se laissa transporter dans son passé quand elle restait des heures en compagnie du vieil homme après la mort de son père.

" Bien sûr. "

Le visage d'Harold s'éclaira puis il laissa les deux femmes reprendre leur marche. Alex se sentait libre d'avoir présenté pour la première fois Astra comme sa petite amie et elle lui prit la main en liant leurs doigts. Astra baissait les yeux vers leurs mains jointes avant de lui offrir un sourire heureux.

XXX

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Les yeux d'Alex s'illuminèrent en voyant Astra pointer un stand de tir non loin. Sans hésitation elle traîna sa petite amie jusqu'au stand qui avait attiré son attention.

" Le but c'est de tirer sur le plus de cibles possible et à la fin on gagne un lot. "

Astra fronça les sourcils.

" Ça a l'air terriblement facile. " Commenta-t-elle.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda le forain, d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Alex sourit vicieusement et sortit un billet, sentant déjà le goût de la victoire.

" Je veux essayer. " Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Le forain prit l'argent et lui tendit un faux fusil. Alex savait déjà qu'elle allait lui clouer le bec, elle fredonna de joie et se mit en position. Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait et aussi frimer un peu devant Astra. Moins de dix secondes plus tard toutes les cibles étaient à terre, Alex avait un air béa, Astra semblait heureuse et le forain était dépité.

" Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez. " Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Alex lui rendit le faux fusil en souriant sarcastiquement.

" Astra ? Qu'est-ce qui te plais ? "

Astra regarda les peluches qui ornait de le stand avant de pointer un ours marron. Le forain tendit l'ours sans broncher à Alex qui abordait toujours un air satisfait.

" Merci. " S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

" Merci à vous. " Marmonna-t-il.

Alex reprit la main d'Astra et elles s'éloignèrent du stand.

" Tiens. " Dit Alex en tendant son gain.

Astra prit délicatement l'ours en peluche dans ses mains.

" Euh... "

Alex lui sourit.

" Je l'ai gagné pour toi, c'est un cadeau. " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Astra avec espoir.

" Bien sûr. "

L'agent vit soudain que les yeux d'Astra s'étaient mis à briller.

" Merci. " Souffla-t-elle.

" Tout va bien ? "

Astra serra doucement l'ours dans ses bras comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'elle ait jamais eu.

" Oui, c'est juste que personne ne m'avait rien gagner auparavant. " Confessa-t-elle timidement.

Alex sentit son sourire s'agrandir puis se pencha vers Astra pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Astra se pencha doucement dans le baiser, les bras tenant toujours son ours fermement contre elle. Alex soupira de contentement, des fois elle oubliait qu'Astra n'était pas de ce monde et avait passé les trois quart de sa vie sur Krypton et dans son système solaire à se battre et que les choses les plus simples qu'on trouvait sur Terre lui avait été refusés.

" Et bien c'est le genre de chose qu'on fait ici sur Terre, tu sais pour leur petite amie. " Lui répondit Alex en se détachant.

Astra rayonnait à ses côtés.

XXX

" Viens ! " S'exclama Alex en tirant Astra vers la grande roue.

Astra la suivit en silence, sa peluche toujours fermement en main. Alex paya un tour et elles s'installèrent dans une cabine. La roue les fit monter doucement dans la nuit de Midvale.

" C'est magnifique. " Commenta Astra en voyant la ville éclairée.

Alex la regarda la kryptonienne, son visage baigné par les lumières.

" Magnifique... " Souffla-t-elle.

Astra tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait ses yeux sur elle. Alex glissa sa main dans sa sienne en tenant son regard.

" Je t'aime Astra. " Dit Alex.

La brune sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et ses joues rougir. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'autre femme au fur et à mesure de leur relation. Cependant elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la façon de lui dire. Il semblait que la familiarité de Midvale ainsi que le cadre dans lequel elle se tenait avait eu raison d'elle.

Le sourire d'Astra s'agrandit et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

" Je t'aime aussi Alexandra Danvers. "

Alex sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine tant elle était heureuse. Elle serra sa main dans celle d'Astra puis elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa petite amie pour profiter tranquillement de la balade au dessus de la ville. Trop vite au goût d'Alex leur cabine revint très du sol.

" Vous pensez qu'on peut faire un second tour ? " Demanda-t-elle au forain et lui tendant un billet.

Le forain se retourna brièvement pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne qui faisait la queue puis leur sourit doucement.

" C'est bon allez-y. " Dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil sans prendre le billet.

Les deux femmes lui rendirent son sourire puis se laissèrent porter par leur cabine. Alex reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Astra, voulant garder ce moment dans son esprit le plus longtemps possible. Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent à nouveau en bas, elle remerciement grandement le forain et Alex insista pour qu'il prenne tout de même son billet.

Elles reprirent leur balade dans la fête foraine quand Alex reçut un message de la part de Kara pour lui dire qu'elle les attendait un peu plus loin. Elles trouvèrent la jeune kryptonienne assise face à un stand de hot-dog. Sans surprise Kara leur proposa d'en prendre un (ou quatre).

" Regarde ce que m'a gagné Alexandra. " Annonça Astra avec enthousiasme en montrant sa peluche.

" Awww. C'est tellement romantique Alex. " Dit Kara en regardant sa sœur.

Alex se sentit rougir et grogna une réponse mais Astra passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la tirer doucement contre elle. Astra déposa un simple baiser sur le front de la jeune femme en souriant. Alex se sentit se détendre immédiatement sous le regard amusé de Kara. Celle-ci leur sourit avant de se tourner vers le stand de hot-dog pour s'acheter sa précieuse nourriture.

Quelques instants plus tard les trois femmes décidèrent de rentrer tranquillement à la maison des Danvers à pied. Eliza était encore debout à lire ses articles confortablement installée sur son canapé.

" Alors, comment s'est passée votre soirée ? " Demanda-t-elle en les voyant arriver.

" C'était génial, j'ai revu Tina, Jake et Sam ! On a passé une partie de la soirée ensemble. " Expliqua Kara avec enthousiasme.

Eliza hocha la tête avant de tourner son attention vers sa fille brune et sa petite amie.

" Alexandra m'a gagné ceci. " Dit Astra avec une tinte d'orgueil en tendant sa peluche.

Alex se sentit rougit devant le regard fier de sa mère.

" Au stand de tir je présume ? " Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

" Oui, elle a été parfaite. "

" Je n'en doute pas. " Répondit sa mère toujours avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Alex quant à elle avait envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol tant elle rougissait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait un cadeau à Astra et savait que le geste était romantique mais sous le regard de sa mère elle se sentait légèrement gênée.

" Je vais l'appeler Daenerys. " Annonça Astra en regardant affectueusement son présent.

Kara se mit à rire et Alex sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

" Daenerys ? C'est kryptonien ? " Demanda Eliza avec respect.

Le rire de Kara redoubla et cette fois ci Alex ne pu s'empêcher de l'accompagner en voyant l'air scandalisé d'Astra.

" Non ! C'est la Reine des Dragons ! " S'offusqua Astra.

" Qui ? "

" Astra. " Dit Alex en posant sa main sur le bras de sa petite amie qui était choquée. " Ma mère ne regarde pas Game Of Thrones. "

" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle avec la même expression qu'avait un enfant quand on lui annonçait que le père Noel n'existait pas.

" Les séries c'est pas son truc. "

Astra se tourna vers Eliza d'un air surpris et cette dernière se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" C'est vrai... Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il y a tellement d'épisodes à voir. Je préfère un bon film ou un bon livre. "

Soudain Alex regarda Astra essayer de convaincre Eliza de regarder Game Of Thrones. Elle se mit à rire à nouveau, ayant déjà essayé il y a quelques années. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Astra sur la joue et lui dire qu'elle allait se préparer pour se coucher car elle était fatiguée. Sa petite amie hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Eliza, comme si on venait de lui donner une mission de la plus haute importance. Alex se coucha seule, sachant qu'Astra viendrait bien à un moment donné surement sans avoir réussi à convaincre sa mère. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard Astra vint se blottir contre elle.

" Ta mère est têtue. " Grogna-t-elle.

Alex se mit à rire.

" Je sais. "

Astra déposa un baiser sur son épaule et déplaça légèrement sa main sur son ventre. Alex sentit son corps réagir vivement à ce geste et fut presque déçue quand Astra ne glissa pas sa main sous son T-shirt. Cependant elle savait que Kara était à quelques mètres d'elles et même si Jeremiah et Eliza avait mit un peu de plomb dans les murs pour soulager la jeune kryptonienne elle se doutait que si elle et Astra avaient des relations sexuelles juste à côté d'elle, elle allait s'en rendre compte. Elle avait toujours fait attention de ne pas traumatiser sa sœur avec ses anciens partenaires et elle allait être d'autant plus attentive avec Astra. Elle serra doucement ses jambes et se dit qu'elle pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir à nouveau faire l'amour à sa petite amie.

Le lendemain fut déjà le jour du départ et Alex vit avec bonheur sa mère prendre Astra dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir. Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi elle avait tant redouté leur rencontre, sa mère avait accepté Astra presque immédiatement. C'est donc le cœur beaucoup plus léger, contrairement à ses valises qui contenaient des quantités astronomiques de nourriture de la part de sa mère, qu'elle conduisit jusqu'à National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue avoir fait une légère référence à Glee dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ;) après tout Melissa Benoist y a joué Marley !


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les sens d'Alex étaient en alerte, elle serrait fermement son arme dans ses mains prête à l'utiliser à tout instant. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, que ses ennemis soient humains ou aliens, mais elle savait que certaines fois c'était nécessaire. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cela elle avait l'image d'Astra transpercée par son épée, peu importe combien de fois la femme qui était devenue sa petite amie ainsi que Kara lui avaient dit ne pas lui en vouloir, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Cependant maintenant n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle était dans un entrepôt qui avait appartenu à Cadmus.

Non.

Un entrepôt qui appartenait à Cadmus, ils étaient encore là. Trois gardes avec des balles dans les genoux pouvaient servir de preuves, tout comme les ordinateurs et les deux aliens emprisonnés qu'ils avaient trouvé. Alex était à la recherche d'autres prisonniers ou agents de l'organisation qui serrait assez aimable pour leur livrer certains secrets.

Derrière elle, Alex sentait l'agent Dawson, sachant qu'elle avait un support elle n'hésita donc pas à ouvrir à grand coup de pied une porte qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre, ils s'y engagèrent quand un gémissement les stoppa. Alex reprit sa progression lentement et vit une forme humanoïde au sol. Visiblement il s'était battu or il ne portait pas l'uniforme des agents de Cadmus et elle savait que les agents de la DEO n'étaient pas allés si loin. Il devait donc lui aussi être prisonnier de l'organisation. Alex fit un pas de plus.

Son arme serait tombée au sol si elle ne l'avait pas eu en bandoulière car l'homme qui était au sol elle le connaissait.

C'était son père.

Sans se soucier de la présence de l'agent Dawson elle se précipita vers son père. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul quand elle se mit à sa hauteur. Alex sentit qu'on poignardait son cœur à cette vision quand elle se rappela qu'elle portait toujours son casque. Se moquant des protocoles de sécurité elle retira son casque en quelques mouvements.

" Papa, c'est moi. Alex. " Murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Son père la regarda avec surprise. Il avait des marques de contusions autour de son cou, ses poignets, il saignait à différents endroits et il semblait tellement plus vieux. Mais le sourire qui éclaira son visage fit tout oublier à Alex.

" Alex. " Souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se pencha immédiatement contre lui pour lui offrir une étreinte.

" Tu m'as trouvé. " Dit-il en la serrant contre elle.

Alex sentit les larmes déborder ses yeux, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle pouvait entendre derrière elle l'agent Dawson appeler du renfort pour l'extraction de Jeremiah Danvers. Elle fit note de le remercier plus tard, pour l'instant elle profita égoïstement de la sensation du câlin que son père lui donnait. Après tout ce temps, la sensation restait la même.

Quand ils se détachèrent Alex fit rapidement le tour des blessures de son père.

" Je pense pouvoir me lever. " Lui dit-il.

" Bien, allons-y. "

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et l'agent Dawson s'approcha respectueusement pour lui prêter main forte. Jeremiah grimaça en se tenant les cotes mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa entraîner par les deux agents de la DEO. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie Alex entendit avec soulagement que ses collègues avaient fait le tour de l'entrepôt et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lilian Luthor était introuvable, mais il n'y avait plus de menace sur le site. Alex transporta son père jusqu'au fourgon ambulance de la DEO qui les attendait. Elle resta auprès de son père tout le long du trajet où un agent commençait à s'occuper de ses blessures. Elle ne lui lâcha jamais la main et lui non plus. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler, lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il avait vécu... Mais étrangement ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le regarder et lui tenir la main. Son père sembla le comprendre car il lui serra la main en lui offrant un sourire de réconfort.

Soudain l'oreillette d'Alex bipa.

" Alex ? "

Celle-ci sentir son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix de sa sœur.

" Kara. "

" Alex, j'étais à la DEO et j'ai entendu que vous aviez trouvé... " Kara hésita un instant avant de reprendre. " ...Jeremiah. "

Alex se sentit soudain honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à appeler sa sœur quand elle était montée dans le fourgon.

" Oui Kara, c'est vrai. Je suis avec lui. " Dit-elle en souriant à son père.

Une fois encore son père lui serra la main. Alex entendit ensuite des cris d'excitations venir de l'autre côté de son oreillette.

" C'est génial ! Wahou Alex ! C'est génial ! Vous êtes là dans combien de temps ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de répondre.

" Une dizaine de minutes je pense. "

" Génial je vous attend alors. "

Quand ils sortirent du fourgon, Jeremiah passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Alex presque immédiatement pour rentrer à la DEO. Alex sourit et laissa sa tête tomber contre ses épaules, savourant le bonheur de le retrouver. Kara et J'onn vinrent à leur rencontre presque aussitôt. Alex s'écarta et laissa son père se faire engloutir par le câlin de Kara mais aussi celui de J'onn.

" Mon ami. " Dit le martien de sa voix grave. " Allons s'occuper de tout ça. " Continua-t-il en pointant ses blessures.

Jeremiah se mit à rire mais suivit le directeur de la DEO sans protester, cependant il se tourna vers ses deux filles pour voir si elles suivaient. Alex et Kara restèrent durant l'examen complet de l'ancien prisonnier, il avait de nombreuses blessures, certains plus vieilles que d'autres mais il allait s'en tirer sans problème. Une fois le pronostic tombé, Alex décida d'appeler sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle s'écarta légèrement du groupe et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

" Maman ? "

" Oui ma chérie ? "

Alex inspira en ses léchant les lèvres.

" Maman... " Répéta-t-elle la gorge serrée. " C'est papa, on l'a retrouvé. Il es ici. Il est ici maman et il va bien. "

Alex entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du fil et elle comprit que sa mère avait dû s'asseoir brusquement.

" Alex. " Souffla-t-elle faiblement

" Il va bien maman. "

Soudain Alex entendit sa mère pleurer. Elle savait que c'était des pleurs de joie et de soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son cœur se serrer. Aucun enfant n'aimait entendre sa mère pleurer. Les émotions qu'elle essayait de retenir depuis qu'elle avait vu son père sur le sol moins d'une heure plus tôt déferlèrent sur elle et elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi.

" Je peux t'envoyer un hélicoptère pour que tu viennes. " Parvint-elle à dire de longs instants plus tard.

" Oui. " Répondit sa mère, encore en pleurs.

" Ça va aller maman ? "

" Oui ma chérie, ça va aller maintenant. "

Alex sentit des bras se glisser fermement autour de son ventre et elle se sentit tirer dans une étreinte. Son corps reconnu immédiatement Kara. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre sa sœur.

" Merci. " Dit sa mère.

Alex sourit, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre.

" Je te vois bientôt. "

Elle raccrocha puis elle envoya un message à Susan pour qu'elle aille chercher sa mère. Kara garda ses bras autour d'elle et posa même son menton sur son épaule. Alex se laissa profiter de l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante que lui offrait la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

" Il est de retour. " Souffla-t-elle.

" Oui Alex et c'est grâce à toi. "

" Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à moi. " Répondit-elle, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Kara resserra encore son étreinte sans répondre. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, quand Alex reçu la confirmation de Susan elle se pencha sur Kara une dernière fois et se détacha à contre cœur. Elle partit voir son père, sa sœur non loin derrière, qui était en grande conversation avec J'onn. En voyant ses filles arriver le scientifique leur sourit avec amour.

" Hey papa. "

J'onn se retourna, les regarda quelques instants puis il leur fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

" Alex, Kara. Je suis si heureux de vous revoir les filles. "

" Nous aussi. " Répondit Kara en souriant.

Alex hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je viens d'avoir maman au téléphone, elle arrive bientôt. "

Les yeux de Jeremiah se mirent à briller.

" Vraiment ? "

Il baissa ses yeux sur sa tenue et grimaça.

" Il faut que je me douche avant son arrivée alors. "

Alex croisa le regard de sa sœur et elles échangèrent un sourire.

" Tu sais je pense que maman sera heureuse de te revoir, quelque soit ta tenue. "

" Tu... Tu crois ? " Demanda-t-il presque avec timidité. " Comment elle a fait ? Non... Je veux dire comment elle va ? Est-ce qu'elle a... trouvé... quelqu'un... d'autre... après..? "

Jeremiah se lécha les lèvres et Alex se rappela soudain d'où elle avait hérité cette manie. Son père était nerveux, il était nerveux de revoir sa mère. Il voulait savoir si elle l'aimait toujours, si elle l'avait attendu. Alex sourit, son père était toujours amoureux de sa mère ?!

" Elle a essayé... Mais je ne l'ai pas très bien pris... " Commença-t-elle.

Soudain le visage de son père se ferma.

" Alex. " Gronda-t-il.

Malgré elle Alex sourit à nouveau.

" De toute façon ils étaient nuls... Et elle nous a dit, des années plus tard, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pensait que ça nous ferait du bien... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Donc... "

Alex haussa les épaules et vit son père se détendre un peu, un léger sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé papa ? "

Jeremiah soupira avant de prendre la parole.

" Ils voulaient savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les aliens et notamment les kryptoniens. "

Alex ne fut nullement surprise de cette réponse.

" J'ai essayé de résister au début, de m'échapper mais ils vous ont menacé, toi, Kara et ta mère. Ils menaçaient de vous tuer ou de révéler l'existence de Kara au monde. " Expliqua-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil Alex vit le visage de Kara se fermer. La brune sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir, comprenant les pensées de sa sœur. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Jeremiah depuis qu'elles avaient appris qu'il travaillait à la DEO pour la protéger mais surtout que cela avait, indirectement, entraîné sa capture par Cadmus. Elle voulait prendre Kara dans ses bras à nouveau pour lui dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était la faute de personnes comme le vrai Hank Henshaw ou Lilian Luthor...

" J'ai donc consenti à les aider. " Soupira Jeremiah. " Mais jamais pleinement bien-sûr, au début je ne voyais presque pas de différences entre la DEO et Cadmus... Pour moi c'était seulement des organisations qui voulaient comprendre les aliens pour se défendre et malgré mes réticences envers la DEO j'ai compris que Cadmus était profondément malsain. "

Un silence maladroit s'installa quelque peu.

" J'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur survivre, je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais été dupes aussi... Ils savaient que je restais seulement par peur de ce qu'il pouvait vous arriver. Ils m'avaient plus ou moins coupé du monde, je n'ai appris pour toi Kara qu'il y a peu et puis je t'ai vu... " Continua-t-il en souriant. " Je savais qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne me retrouviez. " Conclu-t-il avec assurance.

Alex ne pu se retenir, elle se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son père. Quand ils se séparèrent Alex jeta un coup d'œil à Kara et vit qu'elle avait toujours le visage fermé. Cependant quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle se détendit et leur offrit un sourire.

" Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. "

" Moi aussi. "

Un silence s'installa à nouveau cependant Alex n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour le moment. Son père était de retour, c'était ce qu'il comptait.

" Bien. Maintenant je pense que je vais me doucher. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma femme. " Dit Jeremiah avec émotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui ! Papa Danvers est de retour. Je voulais écrire ma propre version des retrouvailles entre les Danvers :D


	18. Chapter 18

Alex était en train de raconter à son père, qui avait finit sa douche, ces dernières années de lycée en compagnie de Kara quand sa mère arriva. Jeremiah fut le premier à s'en rendre compte car il se leva en plein milieu d'une phrase de sa fille. Alex tourna sa tête pour voir sa mère figée sur le pas de la porte. La brune sourit, elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et elle s'éloignèrent légèrement. Finalement Eliza s'élança vers son mari et le prit dans ses bras sans hésitation. Alex vit avec bonheur les bras de son père se fermer autour du corps de sa mère qui s'était mise à pleurer. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant ses parents réunis à nouveau. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment qu'elle laissa des larmes de joie couler doucement sur ses joues. Une fois encore Kara passa ses bras autour des épaules pour la maintenir contre elle. Alex se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Soudain elle vit Eliza se pencher sur son père pour l'embrasser, Jeremiah prit le visage de sa femme pour la tirer encore plus contre elle. Alex se sentit rougir devant tant d'affichage d'affection de la part de ses parents. Elles les avaient déjà vu s'embrasser brièvement quand elle était plus jeune, mais jamais avec autant de passion qu'en cette instant. Même si honnêtement elle pouvait les comprendre. Alex entendit sa sœur se racler discrètement la gorge, en se tournant vers elle elle la vit aussi troublée qu'elle malgré son sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent Alex sut qu'elle pensait la même chose, elles sortirent donc en silence de l'infirmerie pour laisser ses parents se retrouver en toute intimité. Une fois à l'extérieur elle vit que Susan et Astra s'y trouvaient.

" Supergirl. " Annonça Susan en la voyant. " Il y a un braquage en cours dans un supermarché, la police s'en charge mais comme... "

" Je vais y aller. " Confirma Kara.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda Alex, ne souhaitant pas voir sa sœur partir maintenant.

" Oui, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Eliza et Jeremiah ont besoin d'un peu de temps seuls. "

Alex hocha la tête puis vit sa sœur partir à toute vitesse. Elle reporta son attention sur Susan et Astra qui étaient toujours avec elle. Rapidement Susan s'excusa pour laisser les deux autres femmes.

" Je suis heureuse de savoir que ton père est de retour sain et sauf Alex. "

L'agent sourit de soulagement.

" Moi aussi. " Soupira-t-elle.

Astra s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un léger baiser son front.

" Je vais rentrer. Reste autant de temps qu'il faut. "

Alex fronça les sourcils.

" Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Ce n'est pas ma place. Tu as besoin de retrouver ton père, ta famille. " Lui assura Astra.

" Tu ne veux pas le voir ? J'aimerai que tu le rencontres. "

" C'est trop tôt. "

Alex fronça à nouveau les sourcils, quelque chose semblait étrange chez Astra. Elle semblait tendue et incertaine...

" Attends... Est-ce que tu as peur de rencontrer mon père ? "

Alex vit la mâchoire d'Astra se serrer brièvement et elle sut qu'elle a raison.

" Ton père est ton héros. " Annonça énigmatiquement l'autre femme.

La plus jeune resta surprise de cette annonce de la part de sa petite amie.

" J'ai bien vu comment tu parles de lui, il est ton héros tout comme tu es celui de Kara. "

Alex voulu la couper pour lui dire qu'Astra était le héros de sa sœur bien avant son arrivé mais Astra continua de parler.

" Tu l'aimes, il est important pour toi. Ta mère aussi l'est bien-sûr, mais c'est différent pour lui. Il vient de te retrouver, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée me présenter si tôt. " Confessa-t-elle.

La main d'Alex trouva presque instinctivement le bras d'Astra pour lui apporter du confort.

" Mon père m'aime, c'est tout le qu'il compte. Il m'aime et s'il sait que je que t'aime ça sera suffisant pour lui. Tu n'as rien à craindre... " Commença-t-elle. " Et puis il aime les aliens... " Ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Astra sourit avec humour à la remarque de l'autre femme. Soudain un souffle d'air attira leur attention et elles firent Kara qui se tenait à leur côté.

" Je suis là ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec force. " Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ? "

Les deux autres femmes se mirent à rire devant l'air enjouée de la plus jeune des kryptoniennes.

" On a peine vu ton départ. " Lui dit sarcastiquement Alex.

Kara fit mine d'avoir le cœur brisée, mais son sourire trahissait sa bonne humeur.

" Très bien, je vais vous laisser alors. Je le rencontrerai une prochaine fois ? " Demanda Astra. " En premier il doit vous retrouver. "

Alex hocha la tête avant de pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser ses lèvres. Astra lui sourit tendrement avant de partir à son tour. Alex et Kara attendirent quelques minutes à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie puis Eliza sortit pour leur dire qu'elles pouvaient revenir. La famille Danvers partagea un câlin groupé pour leur plus grande joie.

Eliza décida de rester avec Jeremiah à la DEO pour la nuit, l'ancien prisonnier de Cadmus n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses blessures et préféra rester dans une chambre de la DEO plutôt d'empiéter dans l'appartement de Kara ou d'Alex ou même d'aller dans une chambre d'hôtel. Alex savait que c'était parce que maintenant il était habitué à dormir dans des endroits comme les complexes d'organisations secrètes. Kara accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à son appartement. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent Astra qui était encore devant la télévision.

" Tu ne dors pas ? " S'étonna Alex.

" Je t'attendais. " Répondit-elle en lui souriant ainsi qu'à Kara.

Alex hocha la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle partit se préparer quelque chose à manger ainsi qu'à Kara et Astra.

" Tu restes dormir ici Kara ? " Proposa Astra.

La brune leva les yeux du sandwich qu'elle faisait pour voir les deux kryptoniennes se parler dans le salon.

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Je pense qu'Alex aimerait beaucoup. " Dit-elle.

Alex sourit doucement, en effet savoir Kara ici cette nuit lui ferait grandement plaisir.

" Vous pouvez dormir dans sa chambre toutes les deux. "

" Tante Astra... "

" Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver ce soir. " Lui expliqua Astra.

L'agent de la DEO serra son couteau dans sa main en se rendant compte qu'Astra savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle croisa le regard de sa petite amie quelques instants plus tard et celle-ci lui sourit avec compréhension. Kara se tourna vers elle, comme pour lui demander son avis mais elle n'en n'eut pas besoin, la réponse d'Alex était inscrite sur son visage.

" D'accord. " Répondit-elle doucement.

Plus tard ce soir là quand Alex serra dans sœur contre elle dans son lit elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des mois qu'elles n'avaient pas dormit ensemble. Alex respira l'odeur réconfortante de Kara et sentit pour la énième de fois de la journée des larmes couler ses sur joues. Cependant pour la première fois elle entendit Kara pleurer à son tour. Soudain Alex se rappela du regard de sa sœur quand elle avait appris que Cadmus faisait pression sur Jeremiah avec son secret. Elle ravala donc ses larmes et serra Kara encore plus contre elle.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kara. "

" Mais Alex... "

" Non Kara. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour être qui tu es. Il a prit ses responsabilités avec la DEO et il a fait pareil avec Cadmus. Arrête de t'en vouloir, il est de retour maintenant. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. "

" Mais si je n'avais pas décidé de t'amener voler avec moi ce jour là... " Commença-t-elle la voix tremblante.

" C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance Kara, tu n'as pas intérêt à le gâcher. " Gronda-t-elle.

Kara resta silencieuse et continua à pleurer.

" Je t'aime Kara, peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne changerai rien. Je pensais qu'il était mort... Toutes ces années... Et il est ici. C'est bien plus que tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer il y a deux ans. "

L'héroïne ne lui répondit pas verbalement mais elle se blottit dans ses bras. Alex savait que malgré le retour de son père, le combat contre Cadmus n'était pas finit. Lilian était encore en fuite quelque part et il y avait encore des aliens à sauver selon son père. Cependant maintenant ils avaient un autre atout de choix dans leur manche. Jeremiah avait passé des années avec eux. Il avait de nombreuses connaissances sur l'organisation secrète. Alex savait qu'il y avait encore des combats à mener mais pour elle moment elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir avec le poids rassurant de Kara contre elle.

XXX

" Papa ? "

Jeremiah leva les yeux vers la fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de quartier temporaire.

" Les filles. " Répondit-il en voyant Kara et Alex arriver.

Astra les accompagnait timidement derrière. Alex et Kara avaient décidé de présenter officiellement la kryptonienne au père de famille. Alex vit du coin d'œil que sa mère était présente, elle en fut légèrement rassurée.

" On voulait te présenter quelqu'un. " Dit Kara en souriant.

La jeune héroïne fit signe à sa tante de s'approcher.

" Jeremiah, voici Astra ma tante. "

Le scientifique se tourna vers l'ancien général avec surprise.

" De Krypton ? "

" Oui monsieur. Astra In-Ze. " Répondit-elle en levant sa main vers lui.

Alex pouvait voir qu'elle était encore plus formelle qu'elle ne l'avait été avec sa mère. Elle savait qu'Astra était impressionnée par son père et si elle n'était pas quelque peu stressée elle aussi elle aurai surement rit face à cette situation.

" Comment ? " Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

" C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire simple avec d'autres aliens nous avons aussi été piégés un certain temps dans la zone fantôme avant d'atterrir ici. " Expliqua Astra droite comme i.

" Je vois. " Répondit Jeremiah en hochant la tête.

Alex croisa le regard de Kara et du coin de l'œil elle vit sa mère s'approcher de son père. Elle inspira un coup puis elle fit un pas vers Astra.

" Papa. " Annonça-t-elle, quand son père porta son attention sur elle elle continua. " Astra est aussi ma petite amie. "

Elle posa sa main sur le bas du dos de la kryptonienne. Son père eut l'air encore plus surpris par cette information, il se tourna vers Eliza comme pour avoir une confirmation de cette information et celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant tendrement.

" Oh... Je ne savais pas que tu étais... " Souffla-t-il doucement.

Son père la regarda avec une expression de douleur et Alex crut que son monde allait s'effondrer. Est-ce que son père était déçu par elle ? Par ses préférences sexuelles ?

" Je ne savais pas... " Répéta-t-il faiblement.

Alex fronça les sourcils puis elle vit sa mère poser sa main sur le bras de son mari.

" Jeremiah. "

" J'ai raté tellement de choses. " Continua-t-il avec tristesse.

Kara échappa un gémissement de douleur à ses côtés.

" Je suis tellement désolé les filles. " Dit-il, puis il se tourna vers sa femme. " Eliza... Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas là pour les moments importants... "

Soudain Alex comprit ce que voulait dire son père. Il n'était pas malheureux de sa situation avec Astra, il était contrarié car il avait disparu pendant plus de 10 ans et donc il n'avait pu assister aux différentes étapes de sa vie ainsi que celle de Kara. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le coming-out d'Alex par exemple.

" Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est assez récent en fait. " Lui dit-elle pour essayé de désamorcer la situation. " Et tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. "

Jeremiah hocha la tête vaguement mais Alex pouvait voir qu'il était encore dans ses pensées. Elle croisa le regard peiné de sa mère qui avait toujours sa main sur le bras de son mari. Astra à ses côtés était toujours tendue et Kara avait les larmes aux yeux. L'atmosphère était lourde dans sa salle et Alex ne savait pas quoi faire pour la briser.

" C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Jeremiah Danvers. "

La voix d'Astra prit tout le monde par surprise car tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

" Kara et Alexandra m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire enfin votre connaissance. Je suis sure que nous auront de nombreuses chose à nous raconter. " Continua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Alex comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer. Astra, à sa manière, était en train de permettre à son père de passer outre ses remords par rapport à son absence. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, Alex se rendit compte qu'Astra était la personne qui pouvait le plus comprendre ce qu'était en train de ressentir son père. En effet elle aussi avait raté une grande partie de la vie de Kara, la jeune femme qu'elle aimait comme sa propre fille.

" Oui, je pense aussi. " Répondit Jeremiah avec plus d'entrain.

Eliza sourit à ses côtés et retira sa main du bras de son mari.

" Je travaille ici, donc vous pourrez me trouver à tout instant. D'ailleurs l'agent Vasquez m'attend, je vous laisse. " Annonça Astra.

Elle se tourna vers Alex et lui toucha délicatement le bras.

" Je te verrais plus tard. " Lui dit-elle.

Astra salua les autres occupants de la salle avant de partir. Un silence s'installa entre les Danvers après le départ d'Astra et ce fut Eliza qui le brisa en souriant.

" Et vous ? " Demanda-t-elle à ses filles. " Vous n'avez pas un travail ? "

XXX

_TOC TOC TOC_

Alex soupira de soulagement à la distraction bienvenue qui se matérialisa sous la forme de coup à la porte de son bureau. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle avait la tête dans des rapports de mission et elle commençait à saturer. Son soulagement laissa place à de la joie quand elle vit Astra rentrer dans son bureau.

" Hey. " L'accueilli-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva pour lui faire face et cela lui permit de se dégourdir les jambes au passage.

" Je viens de parler à ton père... Pendant près d'une heure. " Lui dit Astra de but en blanc.

Le cœur de la plus jeune fit un bon dans sa poitrine, elle avait entendu sa petite amie dire à son père deux jours plus tôt qu'ils pourraient parler quand il voulait, mais elle ne s'était pas entendue à ce que cela arrive si tôt.

" Vraiment ? De... De quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle doucement.

" De tout. "

Alex fronça les sourcils, des fois Astra n'était pas tout à fait explicite dans ses propos.

" C'est à dire de tout ? "

" De tout... De Krypton, de Kara, Myriad, Fort Rozz, notre arrivée, notre rencontre, ma mort, la Russie, ton appartement, nous, mon travail ici, mes sentiments pour toi, ma rencontre avec Eliza... " Expliqua-t-elle.

" Vous avez parlé de tout ça en une heure ? " S'exclama Alex.

Astra lui sourit tendrement.

" J'ai fait la plupart de la conversation, en fait il n'a fait que m'écouter. Il ne m'a posé que quelques questions. "

La kryptonienne s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

" Je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé. " Ajouta-t-elle. " Il ne m'a pas demander de ne plus te voir ou ne m'a pas menacer. Ta mère a fait un meilleur travail pour ça à vrai dire. "

Alex ne pu retenir un rire en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre sa petite amie et sa mère, même si en définitive Eliza ne l'avait pas tant menacé que cela. Elle avait juste joué sur ses sentiments et sa culpabilité. Sa mère était vraiment bonne pour faire ce genre de chose. Malgré tout Alex se sentit rassurée d'entendre que son père n'était pas contre sa relation avec Astra. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement établi des règles quand à leur démonstration d'affection à la DEO, elles s'autorisaient quelques contacts mais rien de trop extravagant, cependant cette bonne nouvelle fit tellement plaisir à Alex qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de tirer Astra vers elle pour un profond baiser. Les deux femmes se laissèrent légèrement emporter si bien qu'Alex était assise sur son bureau, Astra entre ses jambes en train de l'embrasser et de lui caresser la poitrine quand un autre coup à la porte les fit sursauter. La kryptonienne se détacha rapidement et elles essayèrent de remettre leurs vêtements en place aussi vite que possible.

" Entrez. " Dit Alex une fois qu'elles furent à peu près présentable.

La plus jeune sentit ses joues rougir violemment quand elle vit sa mère rentrer dans son bureau. Celle-ci leur sourit avec complicité et Alex se demanda si mère savait ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire quelques instants plus tôt.

" Eliza. " La salua Astra. " J'allais y aller. "

Astra hocha la tête en passant devant la blonde puis s'éloigna avec dignité de deux autres femmes.

" Je suppose qu'Astra est venue te parler de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec ton père. " Annonça Eliza.

" Oui. "

Eliza s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

" Tu sais que pour ton père personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi. "

Alex grimaça légèrement mais elle comprenait ce sentiment. Si on lui demandait elle pensait par exemple que personne ne serait assez bien Kara, car ouvrir son cœur ainsi c'était prendre le risque de souffrir et ce ne voulait pas que quelqu'un broie le cœur de sa petite sœur. Elle pouvait supposer que cet instinct protecteur lui venait son père cependant en croisant le regard de sa mère elle savait que la femme qui l'avait élevée y était pour beaucoup elle aussi.

" Mais il a été assez impressionné par Astra. "

Un sourire fière se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alex presque instinctivement.

" Ouais, elle est comme ça. " Dit-elle.

Sa mère se mit à rire puis laissa tomber ses mains.

" Allez, je suis venue te chercher. Ton père a des information pour vous, J'onn t'attend. "

Alex se redressa complètement, elle redevient l'agent de la DEO qui était le bras droit de leur directeur car même si dans sa vie personnelle elle était plus épanouie que jamais il y avait encore des batailles à mener, surtout contre Cadmus.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec crainte. Elle trouva Astra assise sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine Ikéa. Si elle n'aurait pas été si nerveuse de ce qu'elle avait à dire à sa petite amie Alex aurait sûrement rit face à cet étrange choix de lecture.

" Hey. " Dit Astra en la voyant.

Son sourire fit l'effet d'un coup au ventre pour Alex.

" Hey. " Répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas lui montrer sa nervosité.

Cependant Astra ne s'y laissa pas tromper, elle fronça les sourcils en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Alex soupira en s'approchant d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" J'ai quelque chose à te dire. "

Astra hocha la tête pour l'encourager en posant le magazine qu'elle lisait sur la table. Alex décida de dire ce qu'elle avait à annoncer le plus rapidement possible, c'était probablement le mieux.

" Non est mort aujourd'hui. "

Astra ne réagit pas immédiatement à la nouvelle. Depuis la défaite du kryptonien il était enfermé à la DEO dans une cellule hautement sécurité, même si depuis son combat avec Kara il délirait à chaque instant. Astra n'était jamais allé le voir, Kara avait dit à Alex qu'elle voulait garder dans son esprit l'homme fort qu'elle avait toujours connu. Astra détourna son regard de celui d'Alex et se leva pour faire face à la fenêtre de leur appartement. Elle croisa ses bras et l'autre femme pouvait voir qu'elle était tendue. Alex laissa Astra dans son silence, se doutant qu'elle voulait un peu de temps pour elle.

" Kara est à la DEO, si tu veux le voir. Elle lui avait promis de faire les rites funéraires. "

Alex vit sa position se tendre encore plus mais elle se retourna légèrement.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre elle prit les clés de la moto d'Alex ainsi que son casque.

" Je suis désolée pour ta perte Astra. "

Astra immobilisa quelques secondes.

" Tu veux que je conduise ou tu veux y aller seule ? "

La kryptonienne reposa les clés et le casque doucement.

" Je veux bien que tu m'y amènes. " Répondit-elle, semblant toujours sous le choc. 

Alex hocha la tête et récupéra les clés en silence. Elle accompagna Astra jusqu'à la DEO sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, elle n'osa même pas lui prendre la main pour lui montrer son soutien. En réalité elle ne savait pas comment agir, après tout il s'agissait du mari de la femme avec elle était en couple. Astra se dirigea vers la morgue où elle y rejoignit Kara qui se tenait à coté du corps de Non. Alex vit Kara poser son front contre celui de sa tante et lui parler en kryptonien. Devant l'air abattu d'Astra Alex se sentit de trop et sortit de la morgue toujours en silence.

Les deux kryptoniennes décidèrent de rendre hommage à Non le lendemain soir, Astra veilla son mari toute la journée et personne à part sa nièce n'alla la déranger. Ensuite Kara porta Astra dans les airs après avoir trouvé une nacelle qui allait leur servir de cercueil. Alex les regarda s'envoler au loin puis retourna travailler pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Finalement lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle Astra était déjà rentrée, elle s'était changée et portait un simple débardeur noir et un short, elle était en boule dans son lit. Alex l'avait évité depuis qu'elle l'avait amené à la DEO la veille, ne sachant pas comment réagir et voulant laisser Astra seule dans ses pensées. Cependant à la vue de l'autre femme recroquevillée ainsi elle se demanda si elle avait eu raison de rester loin. Cette fois ci sans hésitation elle rentra dans leur lit et prit Astra dans ses bras. Presque immédiatement Astra vint se blottir contre elle, la faisant encore plus culpabiliser d'avoir été distante. Alex resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était ici avec elle car malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

" Je suis désolée Astra. " Parvint-elle à dire.

Un silence lui répondit quelques instants avant qu'elle se sente Astra parler.

" C'est dur... C'est dur parce qu'il était kryptonien, il n'en reste presque plus maintenant. C'est dur parce qu'il vient de chez moi, de mon monde... Non... Non est... était la personne que je connaissais depuis le plus longtemps. "

Le cœur d'Alex se serra en sachant que ce qu'elle disait était la triste vérité.

" Je sais que je ne suis jamais allée le voir quand il était prisonnier... Je ne voulais pas le voir dans... "

Alex comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son mari derrière des parois de kryptonite et ayant totalement perdu la raison.

" Je voulais me rappeler Non comme mon second... Mon fidèle second... Et puis je savais qu'il était toujours là quelque part si j'en avais besoin... "

Alex embrassa son épaule nue puis elle sentit Astra pleurer contre elle. Des larmes coulèrent aussi sur les joues d'Alex, non pas à cause de la mort d'un homme qui avait essayé de tuer de sa sœur mais à cause de la tristesse que ressentait Astra suite à la perte de son ancien associé et mari.

" Tu sais... " Continua Astra la voix légèrement rauque. " Le revoir m'a rappelé à quel point je t'aime et que notre relation est beaucoup plus saine que tout ce que j'ai pu avoir avec lui. "

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieuse, elle ne su quoi répondre à cela.

" Tu m'as sauvé Alexandra, littéralement en Russie mais aussi dans le sens philosophique du terme. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre, le droit de croire en ma seconde chance, d'avoir le droit d'être dans la vie de Kara à nouveau. Tu m'a montré ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... "

L'agent se pencha sur Astra pour l'embrasser tendrement.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter de si tôt Astra, moi aussi je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. "

Malgré sa belle déclaration Astra resta assez lointaine et distante les jours suivants. Alex et Kara avaient décidé de laisser l'autre femme faire son deuil en paix. Cependant au bout de deux semaines Alex proposa à Astra de l'accompagner à Midvale pour le week-end. Ses parents y étaient retournés quelques jours pour se reposer, Alex savait que sa mère voulait que Jeremiah quitte la DEO définitivement mais son aide était précieuse et pour le moment il y restait.

Alex amena Astra sur la plage durant la soirée pour regarder les étoiles. Elle avait prit une serviette pour s'allonger tranquillement sur le sable. Alex lui conta ce qu'elle savait sur les étoiles et ce que lui avait appris son père quand elle était jeune. Astra l'écouta puis elle commença à lui caresser distraitement le bras avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Alex gémit doucement dans le baiser sensuel que lui donnait l'autre femme. Astra la tira contre elle et passa sa main sous son T-shirt la faisant frissonner légèrement. Alex se détacha, depuis la mort de Non les deux femmes n'avaient pas été intime et malgré son envie de faire l'amour à Astra, elle voulait savoir si c'était vraiment ce que voulait la kryptonienne.

" Alexandra. " Murmura Astra, la voix rauque de désir.

L'agent de la DEO sentit son sang pomper furieusement dans sa poitrine et son bas ventre se réveiller. Elle embrassa Astra à son tour, laissant ses mains parcourir son torse. Il semblait donc qu'elles allaient avoir des relations sexuelles sur la plage qui l'avait vu grandir. Cette fois-ci allait donc s'ajouter à leur fois sur leur toit un soir, une fois dans son bureau et trois fois dans sa voiture dans leur liste d'escapades sexuelles dans des lieux plutôt insolites.

XXX

Les combats contre Cadmus ne cessèrent pas. Jeremiah leur expliqua les logiques et façon de procéder de Cadmus et rapidement ils trouvèrent des installations de l'organisation. Leur adversaire savait qu'ils avaient maintenant le père de la famille Danvers dans leur rang et ils doublèrent leur effectif de défense en conséquence. Malheureusement ce renforcement de forces armés valu deux balles dans le ventre d'Alex pour la plus grande horreur de tous. J'onn, avec une lourde pression d'Eliza même s'il le nierait jusqu'à sa mort, fut contraint de renvoyer de force Alex dans son appartement pour qu'elle se remette de ses blessures, lui interdisant de revenir à la DEO pendant plusieurs jours.

Alex n'aimait pas être sur le banc de touche, surtout quand tout le monde était sur le terrain. Elle comprenait la nécessite pour elle de se reposer, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal mais elle s'ennuyait fermement dans son lit toute seule. Le premier jour Astra était restée avec elle mais elle avait du repartir rapidement à la DEO le jour suivant. Alex, allongée péniblement dans son lit, décida d'aller voir si elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper un peu.

Des longues minutes plus tard Alex avait la tête qui tournait, elle sentait le sol dur et froid contre son dos alors qu'une douce chaleur moite coulait le long de son flanc droit. Elle grimaça en sentant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Elle avait  _légèrement_  surestimé ses capacités de récupération et maintenant elle était allongée sur le sol attendant qu'elle ait assez de force pour retourner jusqu'à son lit.

Finalement essayer de réorganiser la cuisine quand elle venait de se faire abattre de deux balles à bout portant moins de 36 heures plus tôt n'était pas la meilleure des idées... Qui l'eut cru ?

Soudain elle entendit avec horreur une clé s'insérer dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Elle grimaça à nouveau en se disant qu'Astra n'allait pas aimer la trouver ainsi.

" Alexandra ! " S'exclama la kryptonienne en se jetant à ses côtés.

Alex grogna en sentant les mains de l'autre femme sur elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? " Demanda Astra avec horreur.

La blessée gémit quand Astra essaya d'arrêter le sang qui coulait le long de sa blessure.

" Je voulais... Arg... Ranger... A la cuisine... " Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Alex vit la mâchoire d'Astra se serrer et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Cependant elle resta silencieuse et la prit dans ses bras un peu brusquement puis elle la déplaça jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite dans sa salle de bain puis revint avec un kit médical. Alex se laissa soigner en silence, elle pouvait voir qu'Astra restait concentrée sur sa tache à faire et faisait bien attention de ne pas croiser son regard.

" Merci. " Bredouilla-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut finit.

" Tu pensais à quoi ? " Demanda Astra brusquement en fermant le kit médical avec violence.

" Je m'ennuyais... " Commença-t-elle.

" Tu t'ennuyais ? " Explosa-t-elle. " Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué de rester calme quelques temps ! "

Alex serra les dents, ne s'attendant pas à une telle vigueur de l'autre femme. Elle avait mal, elle avait passé les dernières vingt minutes par terre, s'était ennuyée toute la journée tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se blottir avec sa merveilleuse petite amie à ses côtés, pas le faire gronder par elle comme si elle n'était qu'un enfant.

" Astra ça va... " Soupira-t-elle.

" Ça va ? CA VA ? Je viens de te trouver en sang dans le salon Alex ! " S'exclama-t-elle toujours avec colère.

" Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! " Répondit-elle en haussant la voix à son tour.

" J'espère bien ! C'était assez stupide comme ça ! "

Alex se redressa, n'aimant pas du tout être réprimander ainsi.

" Ce qui est stupide c'est de m'avoir laisser ici toute seule sans rien à faire. " Se plaignit-elle.

" Tu as besoin de repos ! " Grogna Astra.

" Je ne suis pas faible ni en train de mourir ! "

" Tu as reçu deux balles Alexandra ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

" Ce n'est pas la première fois... " Dit-elle avec dédain.

" Et tu crois que ça me rassure ? " Répondit Astra en croisant les bras.

Alex se sentit la tension dans ses épaules de dissiper presque immédiatement. Elle comprit la soudainement colère de sa petite amie.

" Astra... " Dit-elle calmement.

" Non Alexandra. Tu vas rester dans ton lit maintenant. Si tu as peur de t'ennuyer je vais déplacer la télévision ici et t'apporter tout les livres que tu veux. Mais je ne veux plus que tu bouges sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Tu m'as comprise ? " Demanda Astra, toujours avec force.

" D'accord. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Bon. Parce que... "

Astra s'assit aux côtés d'Alex en baissant les yeux, elle lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts.

" Je ne veux pas te perde Alex. " Avoua-t-elle doucement.

" Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. " Lui répondit-elle, se rappelant soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Astra après la mort de Non.

" Tu t'ennuyais... " Dit-elle en souriant sarcastiquement.

Alex hocha la tête.

" Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. "

Astra déposa un baiser sur son front.

" Si tu me fais quelque chose comme ça, je vais le dire à Kara. " Grogna-t-elle.

Alex grimaça parce qu'elle se mit à rire doucement mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que sa menace était sérieuse et elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir deux kryptoniennes sur le dos. Astra tint sa promesse et lui fit une soupe qu'elle but pendant que l'autre femme prenait sa douche. Finalement Astra vint la rejoindre dans leur lit. Elle semblait toujours un peu contrariée mais ne broncha pas quand Alex se blottit contre elle.

" Tu veux me raconter ta journée ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Astra passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremiah était retourné vivre avec Eliza, pour sa plus grande joie, ainsi que celle de ses deux filles. Après avoir donné toutes les informations qu'il avait sur Cadmus il avait émit le souhait de reprendre une vie normale et personne n'avait pu lui en vouloir et l'en avait empêché. Depuis son retour à Midvale il n'était pas rare que ses filles viennent le voir de temps en temps, parfois Kara passait en coup de vent pour manger avec eux le soir et d'autre fois elle accompagnait Alex et Astra pour le week-end.

Ce soir là Alex et Astra étaient assises sur la plage près de la maison d'enfance de la plus jeune, Astra était assise derrière cette dernière en l'enlaçant de ses bras et une couverture les entourait, faisant presque office de cocon. Elles regardaient tranquillement les étoiles.

" Alura serait tellement fière de Kara. "

Alex qui commençait à somnoler écarquilla les yeux subitement tant les mots que venaient de prononcer Astra après de longues minutes de silence la surprirent. Astra ne parlait jamais d'Alura.

Jamais.

Même pas à Kara. Elle sera doucement la main d'Astra qui était sur son ventre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait.

" J'aimerai qu'elle soit ici... Pour voir la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue... J'aimerai... J'aimerai qu'elle soit ici tout simplement. Je voudrais lui dire que je lui ai pardonné. "

La voix d'Astra était tremblante d'émotion. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et se rapprochant d'elle encore plus.

" On avait un lien indescriptible, sur Krypton c'était différent, les naissances étaient différentes. On avait ce lien... Pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne pense à elle. "

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de la bouche d'Astra.

" Tu sais.. Je n'ai jamais aimé le père de Kara... Et Alura n'aimait pas Non. Au début je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posée la question de comprendre ou même savoir pourquoi, mais après avoir passé des année à pleurer sa perte... J'ai finalement compris... C'était parce qu'ils s'étaient immiscés entre nous... On avait toujours été toujours toutes les deux, toutes les deux contre le reste de notre famille, de la société, du monde... Et quand il a fallu se marier... "

Astra marqua une légère pause.

" Tu sais déjà que les mariages sur Krypton n'étaient pas des mariages d'amour... Ceux-ci étaient étaient très rares, alors avec Alura on a épousé des amis de la famille mais... On n'a jamais accepté que l'autre ait quelqu'un aussi important dans sa vie. On n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que l'autre. Je pense que... Personnellement je pensais que personne d'autre n'était digne de amour d'Alura et je pense qu'il en était de même pour elle... Personne sauf Kara bien sûr. On a aimé Kara avec le même amour toute les deux. "

Alex pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix à la mention de sa nièce. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Astra aimait Kara comme sa fille.

" J'espère qu'elle t'aurait aimé... Si elle avait vu à quel point tu tenais à Kara. Mais dans l'ensemble je pense que c'est Lucy qu'elle aurait le plus apprécié. Je pense qu'elle aurait aussi prit grand plaisir à faire peur à Winn... "

Alex ferma les yeux quelques instants en se rendant compte qu'Astra s'était déjà imaginée la vie qu'aurait pu avoir sa sœur jumelle ici.

" Une partie de moi est morte en même temps que Krypton, j'avais perdu ma planète, mon espèce mais surtout je l'ai perdue à elle. Elle a emporté une partie de mon âme... Rao... Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, lui demander...  _pourquoi_... "

La voix d'Astra se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle se mit à pleurer dans le cou d'Alex. Celle-ci sera à nouveau sa main dans celle d'Astra. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre femme s'était soudainement mise à parler de sa sœur mais elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Elles venaient de passer une autre étape dans leur relation, une étape émotionnellement chargée pour Astra. C'était aussi une nouvelle étape dans nouvelle vie d'Astra. Alex laissa pleurer Astra un petit moment contre elle puis elle prit la parole pour lui raconter les débuts désastreux de Kara en surf. Les frasques de sa jeune sœur était un sujet qui restait inépuisables entre elles et permis de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

XXX

" Agent Danvers ? "

Alex leva les yeux de son rapport et porta sa main à son oreillette pour répondre à Susan qui venait de l'interpeller.

" J'écoute. "

" Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que j'ai perdu le contact avec Astra. " Annonça-t-elle.

Alex se leva immédiatement en entendant cette nouvelle.

" Quoi ? Mais il n'y aucune mission en cours. " Répondit-elle.

" Non... Mais... "

L'hésitation de Susan était très étrange et carrément inquiétante.

" Vasquez ? "

" Elle est dans la salle qui contient l'hologramme de Alura. "

Oh.

Merde.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines depuis leur discussion sur la plage durant laquelle Astra lui avait parlé de sa sœur. Astra était informée depuis presque le début de la présence d'un hologramme d'Alura dans sa base mais une fois encore elle n'était jamais allée la voir. Or cette fois-ci contrairement à Non il semblait que ses intentions avaient changé. Alex ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais le fait qu'Astra ne répondait à Susan depuis plus d'une demi-heure apparemment n'était pas vraiment encourageant.

" Tu as essayé d'aller voir ? " Demanda Alex en sortant de son bureau pour se diriger avec la salle qui contenait l'hologramme.

" Non. "

Alex se lécha les lèvres à la réponse brute de l'autre agent.

" Je suis désolée. Quand elle a dit qu'elle y allait je ne pensais pas... Je pensais qu'elle en sortirait seule. Mais son absence est anormalement longue et maintenant qu'elle ne répond plus je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux que se soit toi qui y ailles. " S'expliqua Susan.

" Tu as bien fait, merci Vasquez. "

Quand elle entra dans la pièce Alex se trouva face à une vision qui lui brisa le cœur. Astra était sur le sol en train de pleurer.

Non.

Elle était en train de sangloter.

C'était très certainement des sanglots qui ravageaient le corps de la kryptonienne. Les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouches étaient déchirants. Sans attendre Alex se précipita vers elle, après avoir fermé la porte pour leur laisser leur intimité, et s'installa derrière Astra pour la prendre dans ses bras. Alex sentit l'autre femme se pencher doucement contre elle mais elle était presque sûre qu'Astra n'avait pas tout à fait conscience de son entourage tant elle pleurait. Alex ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport à la sœur décédée d'Astra mais elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. La seule conversation qu'elles avaient eu sur Alura datait de quelques semaines maintenant. L'agent se contenta donc de tenir fermement l'autre femme dans ses bras pour lui apporter son soutien. Finalement les sanglots cessèrent, Alex caressa les cheveux d'Astra de longues minutes puis elle se rendit compte que la kryptonienne s'était endormit d'épuisement.

Alex garda sa main dans les cheveux d'Astra, elle continua de lui masser le cuir chevelu, et avec son autre main elle frappa son oreillette. Elle appela J'onn pour qu'il vienne l'aider. S'il fut surpris en entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Astra et Alex il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha en silence et s'accroupit à leurs côtés.

" Tu peux l'amener jusqu'à mon appartement ? " Chuchota la plus jeune.

J'onn hocha la tête avant de prendre délicatement Astra dans ses bras. Il ne demanda rien et Alex se demanda si Susan l'avait informé de la situation. Elle la contacta pour lui dire qu'elle allait rentrer avec Astra. En arrivant chez elle, elle vit que J'onn avait déposé sa petite amie dans leur lit. Elle prit tranquillement place à ses côtés, voulant être présente quand Astra allait se réveiller. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'autre femme se confie à elle sur les raisons de son état, mais elle se doutait qu'une présence rassurante se pouvait pas de mal. Elle hésita à appeler Kara cependant elle se rétracta. Il semblait qu'Alura était en cause et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ou bouleverser sa sœur plus que nécessaire. Elle allait attendre et voir comment allait se dérouler la suite.

Alex lisait un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans son appartement quand elle vit Astra bouger. Elle lui passa sa main dans les cheveux pour qu'elle reprenne doucement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La plus jeune croisa le regard rempli de détresse d'Astra et son cœur se serra.

" Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? " Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Astra hocha rigidement la tête. Alex sourit pour l'apaiser avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

" Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. " Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

Astra le prit silencieusement en lui faisant à nouveau un signe de tête. Tandis qu'elle lui confectionnait un sandwich Alex entendit sa petite amie aller dans la salle de bain puis la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elles mangèrent en silence mais Astra remercia tout de même Alex pour le repas. Cette dernière se proposa pour faire la vaisselle et la kryptonienne retourna dans leur lit. Alex prit son temps pour nettoyer le peu de vaisselle qu'elles avaient utilisé, laissant Astra se recomposer seule puis elle décida d'aller la voir.

" Tu veux que je vienne ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Astra hocha la tête et quand Alex entra dans le lit à ses côtés, Astra se blottit contre elle. La plus jeune reposa sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre femme et les lui caressa en silencieusement.

" C'était la première fois que j'allais voir son hologramme. " Annonça Astra au bout de quelques minutes.

Alex posa doucement sa joue contre les cheveux de la kryptonienne tout en continuant ses mouvements apaisants.

" Un sous programme s'est activé en ma présence. "

L'agent de la DEO écarquilla les yeux. Elle connaissait mieux que personne le programme d'Alura, elle avait tout fait en sorte pour qu'il puisse être vu par Kara, la mère de sa sœur l'avait conçu pour elle après tout. Elle était à des années lumières de penser qu'il pouvait aussi être pour quelqu'un d'autre... Pour Astra. La sœur jumelle d'Alura.

" Ce n'était plus l'hologramme d'Alura comme vous le connaissiez. C'était une projection qu'Alura avait enregistré... "

La gorge d'Alex se serra. L'hologramme tel qu'ils en avaient l'habitude était froid et distant. Malgré tout la bonne volonté de Kara, l'hologramme ne reflétait pas exactement la personne qu'avait été sa mère. Cependant si Astra était tombée sur une vidéo de sa sœur cela pouvait s'avérer totalement différent émotionnellement parlant.

" Elle... Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait cru quand je l'avais mise en garde contre la destruction de Krypton... Mais elle savait que les autres ne me croiraient pas, quoi qu'il arrive... C'était pour cela que Myriad... Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que Myriad n'aurait servit à rien. Il était déjà beaucoup trop tard... Mais elle me croyait... Rao, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle ne me croyait pas... Elle avait toujours foi en moi... Elle m'a tendu ce piège avec Kara parce que le Haut Conseil voulait mon exécution, elle a réussit à les convaincre de m'envoyer à Fort Rozz plutôt. Parce que là bas j'aurai été en vie, en prison mais en vie... Loin de Krypton... Et Wan-Xoz... Le garde de ma section, elle l'avait payé pour qu'il s'occupe de moi... Pour qu'il me laisse fuir après la destruction de Krypton... "

Astra se mit à rire à travers ses larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler depuis quelques instants.

" Mais il est mort rapidement après l'explosion de ma planète... Avec le recul je comprends mieux pourquoi on avait qu'un seul garde... Elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait voulu venir me revoir, au moins une fois mais que cela aurait paru trop suspect et à la fin tout s'était enchaîné trop vite pour eux... Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours eu cet étrange espoir qu'un jour ou l'autre je retrouve mon chemin jusqu'à Kara... Et que c'était pour cela que ce sous programme existait..."

Alex serra avec force Astra contre elle, les pleurs devenant de plus en plus violent et sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Elle aussi sentait que ses joues étaient humides de larmes car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place d'Alura ou d'Astra. Elle s'imaginait avoir à faire les même choix avec Kara dans la balance.

" C'était moi qui était censée la protéger, c'était toujours moi. Depuis le début, c'est moi qui ai prit la mèche blanche, c'est moi qui ai donné ma vie à l'armée pour ne pas qu'elle ait à le faire, pour qu'elle soit le juge dont chaque famille serait fière... J'ai toujours été sa gardienne, puis celle de Kara... mais à la fin, quand j'ai échoué... Quand je n'ai pas pu... C'est elle qui nous a protégé... "

Astra continua de pleurer contre elle et Alex l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

" J'ai douté d'elle toutes ces années Alex. Alors qu'elle n'a rien fait d'autre que nous protéger. "

" Elle vous aime. " Dit Alex, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

" Je l'aime aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé. C'est pour ça que c'était si dur. "

La plus jeune continua de garder Astra contre elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le moment. Au bout de quelques instants elle sentit l'autre femme rire contre elle. Elle se douta qu'Astra pensait à sa sœur, Alex sourit doucement. La kryptonienne s'endormit de longues minutes plus tard surement d'épuisement émotionnel mais le sommeil vint beaucoup plus difficilement à Alex. Elle ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit Alura et ses décisions. Elle pouvait revoir la colère de Kara un an plus tôt, lui reprochant de l'avoir envoyé sur Terre puis le désespoir et la peine d'Astra. Une fois encore elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime la relation complexe entre Alura et Astra, il fallait que je mette ma pierre à l'édifice moi aussi :D Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes mes amis.


	21. Chapter 21

Astra semblait nerveuse. C'était quelque chose de rare. Elle semblait nerveuse depuis quelques semaines à vrai dire et cela commençait à inquiéter Alex. Cependant quand la kryptonienne proposa d'aller passer un week-end chez ses parents Alex se dit que sa petite amie était juste fatiguée des journées qui s'enchaînaient à la DEO. Dans son fort intérieur elle ne croyait que très peu à cette explication, mais l'attrait de retrouver ses parents ainsi que le calme de Midvale fut plus fort qu'elle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles venaient les visiter ses parents accueillirent le couple avec enthousiasme et Alex devait avouer qu'elle ne lassait pas de voir son père de retour dans la maison familiale.

Le soir même Astra voulu l'amener faire un tour sur la plage, une habitude qu'elles avaient prises ces derniers temps quand elles venaient à Midvale.

" Alexandra. "

La brune leva les yeux vers sa petite amie qui venait de l'interpeller. Étrangement la nervosité qui l'avait habité ces derniers temps semblaient de retour. Alex fronça légèrement les sourcils puis Astra lui prit la main et lia délicatement leurs doigts. Instinctivement la plus jeune sourit face à ce simple geste qui ne manquait jamais de la faire se sentir heureuse.

" Alexandra Danvers. "

Les sourcils d'Alex se froncèrent encore plus et Astra serra sa main dans la sienne.

" Sur Krypton l'association de deux maisons était toujours un événement important dans la vie d'une personne. En acceptant Kara dans votre famille vous avez associé la maison Danvers et la maison El. "

Alex se détendit légèrement en entendant la voix posée et assurée d'Astra.

" En me sauvant en Russie et en m'acceptant sous ton toit tu as fait de même pour moi. Cependant les liens qui nous lient sont différents de ceux qui te lient à Kara. Notre amour est différent mais mon envie de faire partie de ta famille n'en est pas moins aussi forte. Chaque jour depuis que tu m'ais sortie de cette prison je remercie Rao de t'avoir laissée rentrer dans ma vie. Je le remercie de savoir que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. "

Un sourire doux était accroché sur le visage d'Alex, mais son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Astra lui avait déjà fait part de son amour et de sa joie d'être à ses côtés, cependant cette fois elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent dans ses propos, quelque de beaucoup plus sérieux.

" Et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à avec toi. "

Le cœur de la plus jeune redoubla d'intensité quand Astra se place directement face à elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

" Donc Alexandra Danvers, veux-tu officiellement lier nos maisons ? "

Alex ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

" Veux-tu m'épouser ? " Compléta Astra avec une tinte de nervosité.

Soudain le comportement étrange de sa petite amie prit tout son sens. Alex avait toujours la bouche légèrement ouverte quand elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Oui. " Murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit le visage d'Astra entre ses mains et la tira contre elle pour un baiser passionné.

" Oui... Oui... " Continua-t-elle de lui répondre.

La plus jeune entendit la kryptonienne soupirer de soulagement avant de se fondre contre elle. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes sur la plage, pendant que l'eau de la mer venait à la rencontre de leurs pieds par intermittence.

" Est-ce que se sont des larmes de bonheur ? " Demanda Astra en passant délicatement ses doigts sur les jours de l'autre femme.

Alex se mit à rire quand elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle avait pleuré.

" Bien sûr que se sont des larmes de bonheur. "

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'ancien général avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

" Je sais qu'il est coutume sur Terre d'offrir une bague pour officialiser la demande en mariage mais je ne savais pas... "

Un baiser la fit gémir la coupant dans son explication.

" On ira les chercher ensemble. Enfin si tu en veux une... "

Astra glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa petite amie qui était aussi sa fiancée.

" Je pense que j'aimerai ça oui. "

Les deux femmes se sourient avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Elles se doutaient qu'elles allaient encore devoir parler plus longuement de ce qu'elles attendaient respectivement du mariage qui allait les unir. Cependant pour le moment elles profitèrent de leur paisible escapade sur la plage.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison des Danvers près d'une heure plus tard Alex vit avec surprise que Kara était ici. La blonde regarda vers elles avec espoir. Soudain la présence de sa sœur fut claire et en voyant ses parents la regarder avec instance elle en fut certaine.

" J'ai dit oui. " Annonça-t-elle.

Une explosion de joie éclata dans la maison. Alex se sentit serrer puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kara qui avait utilisé sa super vitesse pour la prendre sans ses bras ainsi qu'Astra. Quelques secondes plus tard ses parents participèrent à leur étreinte. Alex vit sa mère qui retenait ses larmes, son père en revanche ne s'en était pas donné la peine. La jeune brune prit donc le temps de serrer son père contre elle tandis qu'elle entendait Astra expliquer avec joie à sa mère et Kara comment elle avait fait sa demande.

" Donc vous étiez au courant ? " Demanda Alex quelques minutes plus tard.

" Bien sûr. " Répondit Jeremiah. " Astra nous avait demandé avant de t'en parler. "

Surprise Alex se tourna brusquement vers sa fiancée qui avait une très légère tinte rouge sur les joues.

" Sur Krypton il était coutume d'en parler avec les aînés de la famille et j'ai vu dans certains films qu'il était aussi nécessaire de demander l'accord des parents. " Se défendit-elle.

Alex se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire de sa petite amie, elle croisa le regard de Kara qui semblait elle aussi se contenir. Cependant malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait cela un peu ringard de demander l'autorisation à ses parents Alex ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela terriblement mignon. D'autant plus que ses parents avaient accepté. Elle fit une note pour demander à ses parents mais aussi à Astra comment s'était passé cette discussion.

XXX

Le mariage eut lieu quelques mois plus tard, les deux mariées avaient décidé de faire en sorte que leur mariage soit un mélange entre une cérémonie terrienne et kryptonienne.

Alex se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qu'elle avait choisit avec Kara et Lucy. Elle se sentait belle et heureuse dans cette robe, surtout parce qu'elle savait que d'ici quelques instants elle allait être officiellement unie à sa femme qu'elle aimait devant ses proches.

" Tu es prête ? "

La brune se tourna vers son père qui abordait un beau smoking. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête. La main légèrement tremblante elle lui prit le bras qu'il lui offrait. Il la regarda avec émotion.

" Allons-y alors. " Dit-il.

Jeremiah marcha fièrement vers le bord de plage où allait se dérouler la cérémonie. Alex le regarda brièvement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jour arriverait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à son mariage, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle allait se marier, elle n'en avait jamais ressentit le besoin.

Jusqu'à Astra.

Jusqu'à ce jour sur la plage où Astra lui avait demandé. Depuis elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, elle voulait s'unir avec Astra devant leur dieu Rao, elle voulait porter une bague à son doigt signe qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Finalement elle était heureuse de marcher dans l'allée avec son père même si elle avait eu un moment de doute. Elle avait aussi pensé à J'onn qui avait été un père quand Jeremiah était absent. Cependant le martien vert avait accepté de faire le maître de cérémonie. Alex pourrait jurer qu'elle avait vu ses yeux briller quand elle lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Soudain face à elle se trouvait Astra qui était accompagnée par Kara. Sa sœur agita joyeusement la main vers elle pour la saluer. Alex lui sourit puis posa enfin les yeux sur Astra. Sa future femme avait décidé de se marier en tenue kryptonienne qu'elle avait réussis à créer avec l'aide de Winn. La robe qu'elle portait était bleu marine simple avec de nombreux fils d'or, elle semblait un peu stricte et officielle mais cela retranscrivait l'esprit de Krypton. Alex pouvait voir l'emblème de la famille In-Ze cousu sur son cœur.

Astra sembla elle aussi prendre le temps d'analyser sa tenue et Alex ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle espéra que l'autre femme aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Astra et Kara s'avancèrent en premier dans l'allée, Alex et Jeremiah suivirent rapidement. Alex pouvait voir sa mère au premier rang tout comme Clark et Lois. L'assemblée n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais Alex n'en avait que faire. Les personnes qui comptait réellement pour elle et Astra connaissait sa véritable ascendance, elles étaient donc ici.

En marchant elle croisa le regard de Winn qui avait amené sa petite amie alien, Susan, James, Lucy, Maggie, M'gann et quelques autres agents de la DEO. Elle vit même Cat Grant que Kara avait invité. Elle savait que sa sœur lui avait parlé d'elle et Astra à un certain moment et depuis que Cat était de retour à National City elles étaient proches. Alex avait eu quelques réticentes au début, après tout il était connu qu'elle et Lois ne s'entendaient pas mais Kara lui avait assuré qu'en réalité elles étaient amies... Leur amitié était juste incompréhensible pour le reste du monde. De plus Astra avait semblé bien s'entendre avec la reine des médias. Alex avait donc accepté que Kara vienne en compagnie de Cat Grant pour son mariage.

J'onn les accueillit avec sagesse au bout de l'allée. Son père l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue puis partit s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme. Kara prit Astra et Alex dans ses bras avant d'en faire de même. Astra regarda sa future femme en souriant tandis que J'onn commença à parler et lui prit délicatement la main.

Vers la fin de la cérémonie, après l'échange des vœux, des anneaux et d'un lien sous la forme d'un ruban J'onn appela Kara à venir le rejoindre. Alex fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir prévu un discours de sa sœur. D'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit que sa petite amie, qui était depuis quelques secondes sa femme aux yeux de la loi terrienne et kryptonienne, était tout aussi surprise. Un voile d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle en se demandant ce qu'avait prévu sa sœur.

Un douce musique se fit entendre, Alex était prête à parier que Winn avait bidouillé deux ou trois choses, et elle sentit Astra se tendre à ses côtés. La jeune mariée se tourna vers sa femme pour lui demander si tout allait bien quand elle entendit Kara.

Sa jeune sœur venait de se mettre à chanter...

En kryptonien.

Elle posa ses yeux sur sa sœur, durant quelques instants elle se laissa transporter dans ses premiers mois avec Kara. La jeune kryptonienne aimait chanter mais elle avait arrêté après quelques temps, tout comme ses histoires sur sa famille et sa planète.

Alex avait appris le kryptonien, elle comprit donc que Kara chantait une chanson d'amour. Elle serra la main d'Astra qui ne l'avait quitté depuis de le début de la cérémonie quand soudain elle l'entendit pleurer. Alex se tourna vers elle et vit qu'effectivement les larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux même si un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres. Elle attira donc sa femme contre elle en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser Astra, surement à Alura et tous les kryptoniens qui avaient péri. Astra se blottit contre elle sans hésitation. Elles écoutèrent Kara chanter durant de longues minutes et Alex pu voir qu'Astra n'avait pas été la seule à craquer puisque sa mère pleurait elle aussi.

XXX

Alex finissait son verre de champagne puis se tourna vers la piste de danse que les invités avaient réquisitionné depuis plus d'une heure. La fin de leur mariage était principalement terrien avec un repas suivi d'une fête avec un DJ (Winn) et des personnes saoules qui essaient de danser. Alex vit avec humour qu'Astra avait entraîné Maggie sur la piste de danse. Sa femme avait dépassé son aversion envers la détective, qui depuis s'était trouvée une petite amie même si elle ne l'avait pas invité au mariage estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt. Elle les regarda danser quelques instants puis son regard s'arrêta sur Kara et Cat qui était aussi en train de danser.

Un léger malaise s'installa en elle, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait exactement entre elle et la chef d'entreprise. Elle pensa aussi à Lena Luthor qui était aussi très attachée à sa sœur mais qui était aussi la fille d'une des menaces de leur entourage. Il semblait que la plus jeune des Luthor ne soit pas comme le reste de sa famille mais Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester prudente. Cependant elle avait confiance en la capacité de Kara à faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun.

" Alex ? "

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu son père arriver.

" Oui papa ? "

" Je peux te parler quelques instants ? "

En hochant la tête elle suivit son père qui la menait un peu à l'écart des autres invités. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, la tête tournée vers le ciel étoilée au dessus d'eux.

" Une nouvelle étape commence pour toi. " Commença-t-il.

Alex sourit et passa son doigt sur la bague qui était maintenant présente sur sa main gauche.

" Cela ne sera pas facile tout les jours, il y aura des hauts et des bas... Des décisions à prendre, des difficiles... C'est certain. Mais Alex crois-moi, tant qu'il y a de l'amour ça vaut le coup. "

La brune sourit à nouveau, se doutant que le futur leur réservait encore de nombreuses surprises. Surtout sachant que Lilian Luthor était toujours dehors à comploter, que Mon-El et sa famille pouvait revenir à tout instant... Le combat n'était pas fini mais entourée de ses proches Alex se sentait confiante. Elle savait pourquoi elle se battait ; c'était pour des moments de joie comme cette journée. Elle regarda les étoiles quelques instants en les remerciant de lui avoir apporté beaucoup des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus.

Finalement elle regagna la fête pour aller sur la piste de danse à ton tour.

**FIN !**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette histoire ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de la commenter :) Vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime.
> 
> On se retrouve en 2018 pour une autre fic (au minimum) sur Alex et Astra :D


End file.
